1940: Allie's Heart
by Lov3good
Summary: It started with a kiss and it could only escalate into something else! Peter/OC
1. The Start Of It All

_Disclaimer: Everything is part of C.S Lewis' world. Just a girl with a too inventive mind when it comes to the Pevensies yet lacks to write her own story :P_

_A/N: So you can scream at me for publishing a new story when there are a million up that needs to be completed but I couldn't **not **write this. There was this enourmous pull that just wanted me to write and the words came out so easily I had no other choice. So basically this story is before The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe and I also made the Pevensies older. I'm not quite sure whether this is going to be a girl pulled into Narnia story, since I already have one of those, but this surely will be a fic heavily based on the Pevensies. Along with my own OC Allie Lovejoy. Anyways, please read and let me know your thoughts :) _

_The Start Of It All_

"Hullo."

"Hullo." I responded as I eyed the boy with distrust. My mother had made it clear not to speak with strangers. And this boy over here, well he qualified as a stranger. I put my hands behind my back, entwining my fingers as I my eyes ran over the boy. His face was dirty. Like he played with dirt before wiping his face with his hands.

"My name is Peter." He suddenly spoke up and he gave me a cautious smile.

"Allie." I said and I looked behind him seeing the gate ajar. "You are supposed to close the gate." I informed him and he looked behind him. It's what my mother had taught me. Keep the gate closed, it was supposed to provide me safety. However, if Peter was able to come in so could someone else. So there goes that theory.

Peter shrugged. And I sighed putting my small hands on my hips. For a six year old I was quite dominant mind you. "Well, could you please close the gate now?" I asked and he shrugged again. Peter was looking at me with a mischievous spark in his eyes. The blue attracting my attention. I frowned and then turned to the gate and closed it myself. If he wasn't going to do it then I assume it was up to me to do it.

"Are you always this bossy?" Peter questioned and I turned to him. Feeling quite puzzled by his question, if not offended.

"Well, I'm not bossy at all." I exclaimed and crossed my arms before glaring at him. Hoping that would chase him away. I wasn't really liking this boy now.

"Well you do _look_ bossy." He pointed out and I frowned.

"How can anyone _look_ bossy?" I questioned indignantly. "And I'm not bossy." I added.

"Well you sure act like you are." Peter nagged and I felt this urge to hit him. Inflict pain so he would stop talking. "You're not a grown up, you know."

"I'm almost _seven_." I informed, feeling proud about my age. I truly was almost seven years old and Peter didn't even look six, let alone seven.

"Well." Peter cried out. "I'm already seven. It was birthday a month ago." I gasped disappointedly. It wasn't what I had expected from this dirty boy. His clothes were filthy and I wondered if his mother would be mad. I assumed she would, for my mother would never allow me back in the house if I looked like I had been rolling in the mud.

"I'm going home." I announced and with that I hoped I would never see this Peter boy again.

Truth be told, I did see him afterwards. Quite a lot actually. For he actually was my new neighbour. See, his parents had moved to Finchley with him, his younger sister, by one year though, Susan. And their younger brother Edmund, who was only two. Mr and Mrs. Pevensie were nice people, especially Mr. Pevensie who liked it when I pulled Peter's leg. Same goes for my parents. My father was quite fond of Peter and always 'missed' to see him pull the mickey out of me, hence he never was punished.

At first I didn't like him. Because even at the tender age of seven he had the ability to behave superior. He thought, because he was a boy, that he was much stronger and smarter than girls. I, of course, didn't agree and told him off many times. That escalated to a fight and I often ignored him when he had managed to anger me. But then he'd push away his pride for a few seconds and apologize to me. I was a sucker when it came to apologies. Knowing that when someone apologizes they actually agree to being wrong and I loved being right. Most of the time I was though, even at the young age of six.

Slowly, Peter and I developed a friendship. A friendship that held may arguments but also a friendship that was stronger than most. For I did trusted him with a lot. His sister, Susan, soon became a close friend as well and I found myself standing side by side with her against Peter. Oh he did hate that. When Peter and I were eight years old Mrs. Pevensie gave birth to another child. A girl this time and they named her Lucy. Lucy, was my permanent china doll and I often played with her, forcing Peter to play with her as well. Slowly he became to love her as his sister and he would tell me off when I wasn't 'gentle' enough with her.

We had a great childhood. Both our families were close friends and Peter and I were adjoined at the hip, as our parents said. And we were truly happy.

But when I turned sixteen and the war was going on things changed. My father was recruited and he left along with Mr. Pevensie. One year passed and the bombings started. They shook our houses, destroyed the city and fear became a big part of our lives. I started to realize that nothing was permanent and I pulled away from everyone. My own way of dealing with the war. It was a comfort I hadn't chased Peter away. I had expected him to tell me to grow up but he actually let me be a girl this time and I found myself holding his hand more than what was usual.

I was a physical person. If I was angry I'd hit that person (this got me into a lot of trouble at school). When I was sad and I was crying I needed an embrace. If I was scared and wanted to hide away I needed someone else to stand in front of me. That was how things went with me. And I had no problem with that. But at sixteen, being a young woman, things like this weren't seen normal anymore and I had no other choice but to control myself more and keep my emotions in check. And now at seventeen it was more than required.

"Allie." My name was being called and I jumped to my feet running down the stairs quickly. I skipped the last few steps and came to a stop. I saw my mother give me a reprimanding look that I ignored.

"The Pevensies will be here in an hour." I nodded, feeling excited that I would see Peter again, for he and I didn't spend that much time together anymore. He went to an all boys school and I to an all girls school. "I want you to go and change, somehow you've managed to ruin your dress before dinner." I glanced at the stains on my blue dress and smiled. Did I say I was horribly clumsy when it came to eating?

"Yes mum." I told her and she gave me a tentative smile before putting her hand on my cheek.

"Wear the white dress with the black ribbon." She told me and winked. I looked at her, taken back by the meaning of that wink. "I am sure you will look lovely in that dress." And I smiled.

"I think I will do that." I then saw that she was wearing her coat. "Where are you going?" I asked her.

"To get some groceries Nellie needs." I nodded at the name of our housekeeper. My mother wasn't old, but she had poor health so my father had enlisted the help of Nellie Farr who helped my mother with the house duties. That included cooking.

An hour later the doorbell rang and I quickly ran downstairs again, this time skipping even more steps and quickly opened the door before my mother got the chance to do so. I ignored her exasperated cry and threw open the front door. Mrs. Pevensie came bustling inside and gave me a peck on both cheeks, before taking my arms in her hands. Her dark hair was pulled in a neat bun and I could see Susan and Lucy behind her grin at me wickedly.

"My God Allie." Helen Pevensie exclaimed. "My, have you grown, hasn't she Lola?" She continued addressing my mother. "I barely recognized the girl. Or should I say woman?" She gave me a wink, one that looked awfully lot like my mother's and somehow I felt like something was going on that I wasn't aware of.

"Susan." I exclaimed once Mrs. Pevensie had let me go and I embraced the dark haired girl quickly. "I haven't seen you in ages." I joked and she gave me a grin, knowing I saw her a week ago when school had ended. I gave Lucy the same hello when suddenly my eyes were caught on the boy behind Lucy.

The thirteen year old Edmund wore a grimace on his face and sneered at his mother when she tried to convince him to take off his coat. Behind him Peter snapped at him and before I knew it both Peter and Edmund were vocally tearing each other's limbs out. Gone was the boy that I was friends with, in front of me stood a young man and I was slightly thrown off by the realization. Did this mean that things were going change? Was I going to see him in a different light now? I swallowed thickly.

"Pete." I squeaked out and I felt embarrassment wash over me and I knew that my cheeks were glowing. He turned his blue eyes on me and suddenly I felt very self conscious. His eyes were roaming and I tried to flatten my dress when I realized his eyes were stuck on my face.

"Peter, aren't you going to say hello?" Lucy teased and she gave her older brother a slight nudge. I could see the slight colour on his cheeks as he coughed and took a step forwards.

Now I knew for sure, things had changed between the two of us. Things never were awkward between the two of us but now I couldn't help but fight the urge to hide. Unfortunately my human shield was the reason for the uncomfortable feeling and I opened my mouth but nothing came out. So I settled for staring back at him. Maybe if I showed some cheek things would go back to the way they were before. Although I doubted that when I heard Lucy's giggle. I turned to the younger girl, who was almost the splitting image of Peter, and gave her a shocked look.

"Lucy." Susan cried out but I could see the amusement on her face and I quickly turned to my mother.

"How long till dinner?" I almost shouted and for the first time my mother didn't reprimand me on the fact that I was practically screaming.

"Only an hour or so." My mother said. "Why don't you and the other's go into the garden. The weather is quite nice today." I nodded quickly and grasped Susan's hand and pulled her into the foyer that lead to the garden.

"Not a word." I warned the girl as she tried to hide her laughter. The others were following us and I heard the cheerful chatter of Lucy who was babbling away to Peter and Edmund.

"That was awkward." I confessed to Susan when I had lured her away from the others and we were sitting at the shore of the small pond that lay in our garden. The sun was setting but the temperature was still pleasant and I looked at the blue eyed girl in front of me.

"Why? Because of Peter?" Susan asked and I shrugged, not knowing the answer if I was honest.

"Maybe it is because I haven't seen in quite a long time." I told Susan. At school I only saw him briefly and that was only during our breaks.

"Or maybe it is because you're feelings are changing towards Peter." She said slyly and I frowned shaking my head. "Oh come on Allie. You are seventeen. You can't tell me you haven't thought of _that_ before?" My eyes widened and I quickly shook my head again. Long locks of dark brown hair whipping in my face. I quickly tucked some strands behind my ear.

"Peter is my friend." I emphasized. "And that's it."

"Whatever you say." Susan sang and I knew that she wasn't convinced.

"Honestly Su!" I exclaimed and I cupped some water in my hand flicking it in her face. "You truly are horrible."

"It was the truth." She exclaimed and I flicked some water in her face again and she shrieked, drawing attention of the others as they came and Susan quickly got on her feet.

"What are you doing?" Edmund asked, sounding bored.

"I am throwing water." I clarified and I cupped more water in my hands and threw it at Edmund. It wasn't much but still he gasped and suddenly his face changed from neutral to angry.

"What was that for?" He said angrily and I looked at taken back.

"It was just a joke Ed. It didn't even hit you properly." I responded looking at him peculiarly. This really wasn't the sweet boy I knew.

"Don't you know Ed?" Peter started, interrupting before Edmund could reply. "Girls can't aim." I gasped.

"That's not true." Lucy cried out. "You're just saying that."

"Trust me Lu." Peter gave his sister a playful nudge. "It's true. Ask Allie. She knows all about it." My mouth fell open and before I knew it I had cupped more water and I threw it Peter's direction and before we knew it there was a small water fight.

Thank God, we were bad at it and no one truly got wet or else both our mother's would've had our head.

Dinner was slightly less awkward now both Peter and I were on speaking terms again. But the conversation flowed badly and we only asked each other the general questions one asked during dinner. Like, could you pass the salt please. To say that strengthened our friendship would be ludicrous. But I couldn't help but notice that I caught myself looking at him more than once. And I couldn't figure out why. It surely wasn't because he looked funny. Quite the contrary. Peter has always been a handsome boy. But somehow I couldn't help but see that today he looked even more handsome.

Once dinner was over and we were sitting in the living room I sat down next to Peter on the small couch and everyone steered clear from us.

"Is it me? Or are they up to something?" Peter suddenly asked and I looked around. Both Lucy and Susan were sitting with our mothers, talking, well mostly gossiping, as they sent us glances. Edmund had isolated himself and was sitting in the corner, scowling.

"No, it's definitely not you." I responded before I turned to look at him again. "So tell me, what have you been doing? I haven't seen you in a while."

Peter shrugged. "Nothing much, school, as usual." I nodded. "And you?"

"Oh you know." I tried casually. "The usual, school." Peter gave me a small grin and something tugged inside of me. I shifted uncomfortably. What was _that_?

"Are you still taking care of Mr. Campbell's dog?" Peter asked and I nodded.

"Yup. I still take him out for a walk every day. Although I do have a feeling Mr. Campbell is all better now." I said and both of us nodded. Why oh why did this feel so awkward?

"Say Peter." I exclaimed. "Is there something wrong?" I demanded when suddenly Peter looked at me surprised.

"No." He scratched the back of his head. "Why do you ask?" I shrugged.

"Oh, no reason." I retorted. "I just thought..." I trailed off. Suddenly Mrs. Pevensie looked at us.

"Peter, why don't you and Allie go for a walk. It's quite a lovely night." Peter looked surprised but turned to me anyways.

"Do you want to go?" He asked.

"Sure." I responded. "Why not?" And he got up holding out his hand for me to take. This was going to be the first physical touch we were going to have tonight and I longed for that, like I said before. I was quite a physical person. I took his hand and he pulled me to a standing position when suddenly Lucy exclaimed.

"I want to go too!" She stood up.

"Lucy." Susan exclaimed. "I'm sure they wouldn't want you to go with them."

"Oh." Lucy looked crestfallen and I quickly interceded.

"No that's alright. I'd love it if Lu went with us. Right?" I looked at Peter who nodded. I had caught him red handed staring at me and I blushed and for some reason couldn't stop smiling.

"Lucy why don't you stay here?" My mother said giving her a small wink as she tapped the big brown book on her lap. "I have some lovely pictures from when they were younger. I'm sure you'd love to see them." I paled. Oh God, she was going to get the baby pictures.

"No!" I shrieked, scaring Lucy as she jumped up startled.

"Allie!" My mother exclaimed. "What on earth w-" I cut her off.

"They don't need to see that." I spat and I quickly snagged the book and ran out the room. Peter followed me. I was standing near the front door, holding the book in one hand and trying to get my coat on with the other.

"Let me help." He said and I gave him a grateful smile.

"Thanks, that'd be nice." Peter helped me in my coat as I heard the protests of the other room and both of us quickly snuck out the house.

It was indeed a lovely night and as Peter walked with me I couldn't help but smile. Despite the awkwardness earlier I felt completely at ease now and both of us were content walking in silence when suddenly we passed by an empty park. I quickly grasped Peter's hand –the other was still holding the book, mind you. I pulled him into the park and he closed the gate behind. A habit I taught him. I eyed the swings with a cheerful grin and I looked at Peter playfully.

"What are you waiting for? Come on!" I urged him and I took off quickly snagging one of the swings. I threw the book next to me on the damp grass and pushed off from the ground, moving the swing forward and backwards. Peter was still standing on the place I had left with a strange look on his face. "Come on." I called out again and he started to move slowly towards me. Another tug inside.

It wasn't necessarily painful, God no! It just wasn't all that pleasant, but the effects afterwards were perfectly agreeable. I never was quite good with boys. Peter didn't count because he liked me just because I liked him. And because we knew each other for quite a long time. Therefore it was slightly mandatory to like him. But besides Peter I wasn't quite known to hang out with boys. I, either ignored a few or stayed clear from others. So basically, I knew nothing of the opposite gender. My friends at school always talked about how some boys were so handsome. I didn't always see it.

Yes I wouldn't deny when someone wasn't handsome, but it just didn't spark or ignite any kind of feeling the other girls talked about and sometimes I wondered whether something was wrong with me. You see, things were easy when I was with Peter. He neither cared nor asked about these sorts of things but ever since the awkwardness I couldn't help but wonder what it meant for our friendship. For he did mean a lot to me. Even if he wasn't aware of that.

"You haven't changed a bit." Peter suddenly commented and I pushed my heels into the ground, pulling myself to a stop.

"What?"

"You haven't changed." Peter repeated. "It's like nothing can shake you, can it?" And suddenly I realized what he was talking about. I shrugged.

"Maybe." I responded and the tip of my feet ran a circle in the grass. "But it doesn't mean I'm not aware of it." Peter took another step closer and I could smell the spicy musk that clung to his skin.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing Allie." Peter defended and I looked at him. There wasn't much light but in the light of the few lamp post, his sharp features stood out.

"I know." I said and I pushed my heels against the ground again. Swinging again.

"Allie." The way he said my name felt different than usual. It was like he was actually s_aying_ my name.

"Push me." I demanded and I looked at Peter giving him a playful smile. "Come on, push me." And Peter moved behind me putting his hand on the edges of the wooden plank I was sitting on and pulling it backwards before giving me a small push. This went on for a while before his hands touched the small of my back and instead of touching the swing he was touching me and the spot burned through my clothes were his skin touched me.

"Come on Pete. Higher! I thought you told me boys were stronger. Show me your strength. Come on! " I taunted.

"I'm pushing, I'm pushing. Gosh, you're still bossy." I fought the urge to stick out my tongue and ignored his words. Silence engulfed us again.

"Has your dad sent any letters?" Peter suddenly asked. The mood had lightened when I had asked him to push me but now it fell again and I was aware of the painful subject I desperately tried to avoid.

"Not since last week." I told him. "Yours?"

"Just today." Peter said and I nodded.

"He's alright, isn't he?" I asked hoping everything was alright.

"Well enough." Peter responded and I detected something in his voice that made me wonder what went on in his head. It was like he was hiding something.

I stopped the swing again and got up before sitting properly, now I was facing him again. I pulled him closer by his sleeve. He stumbled slightly before steadying himself by putting his hands on my shoulders. They burned. My shoulders I mean. My hand was still holding his sleeve and something told me not to let go yet and I followed that instinct.

"Spill Pevensie." I said, my voice hoarse with the multiple emotions that ran through me. I was like this bundle of versatility when it came to emotions. I've never felt so many of those in one night.

"What?" He asked, looking surprised.

"You're hiding something."I informed him. "Now tell me, what are you hiding?"Peter shrugged and suddenly looked younger his seventeen years of walking this earth.

"It's nothing." He said finally.

"That's rubbish." I exclaimed. "You either tell me or I'm going to pull it out of you. Whatever you prefer!" I told him with a small smile and he responded with a lopsided grin.

"I want to fight." He told me and I froze. The war played a big part in all our lives but I never realized how big of a part. Nor did I ever realize that some were closer to it than others. Physically I mean and now Peter is telling me he wants to be recruited? To fight?

"No!" I said hoarsely. My throat thick with the tears that were going to spill if he continued. "You're too young."

Peter sighed and lowered his eyes. "I'm seventeen." He told me. "Do you know there are three boys in my class who have been recruited?" I swallowed away the emotions as they appeared as tears in my eyes.

"I don't care." I said. The tears were now apparent in my voice. "You're too young." I repeated my words again, wondering if he truly heard them.

"You think I can't fight? Is that it?" I pressed my lips together and tried to blink away the tears before I shook my head.

"That's not it." I brought out. "Do you have any idea what it would do to your mother?" To me? "This is not a choice you can make on your own."

"That is why I'm telling you, Allie." Peter said crossly. "I thought you'd understand?"

"Understand why you want to throw away your life? I'm sorry, but I don't!" I spat my temper showing.

"Allie, don't you see it? I am capable of going to war! I can do this!" Peter insisted and I heard that he was getting upset himself. But I couldn't see why he was so persistent about this. He was so young.

"You will die!" I cried out. "People die in a war. And _you _will die if you go." I was starting to cry now. Hot tears spilled over and Peter's eyes softened immediately. His calloused thumbs wiped away the wetness.

"I won't." Peter said softly, as if he was feeling his defeat.

"You will." I took a shaky breath. "They always die." Peter gave me a peculiar look and I took his hand in mine. His had outgrown mine now. "It hasn't been a week since my dad's last letter." I told him.

"I don't understand." Peter responded confused.

"Mum _said_ there was a letter last week but she didn't let me read it. She always let me read his other letters." Peter frowned thoughtfully.

"That doesn't necessarily mean there wasn't a letter Allie. Maybe it was private." Peter pointed out but I was shaking my head.

"I know there was no letter. Mum usually is happy when he writes." I said and my voice cracked. "But last week there were only tears. And I think that it means he's dead." I felt Peter freeze. And another set of tears washed all over me.

"If he's dead there would've been a letter." Peter said softly. "So he's not dead. Don't think that." I shrugged.

"I can't help it. I have this terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach and I'm scared. So scared." I confessed and Peter moved closer to me. I leant against his chest.

"Don't be scared. I'm here." I felt his hand on the side of my face, caressing my cheeks.

"I thought you were going to war?" I said and I looked at him, a watery smile on my face now. He rolled his eyes.

"They'll have to wait then." He responded, a joking edge to it.

I shrugged and laid my head on his chest again. This did feel quite nice, strange perhaps, unfamiliar but surely not something I wouldn't want to do again. I pulled away again and I felt slightly embarrassed when I realized I had cried in front of Peter. I turned to Peter when suddenly I saw him tilt his head in my way. Curiosity took over and I moved closer to him. His lips were hovering above mine when suddenly they pressed gently against mine. Warm lips were caressing mine and as inexperienced as I was I didn't know what to do. His hands moved to my face and I grabbed his shoulders as he parted his lips with a wet plopping kind of noise before they moved against mine again. I pressed myself closer to him and tried to mimic his movements when suddenly I felt his tongue probe my lip. I automatically opened my mouth and when his tongue started to caress mine something in the pit of my stomach tightened. A small noise escaped my mouth and to my utter horror I realized it was me. Peter, however, pulled me closer to him and I felt relief wash over me. Knowing he didn't care.

Suddenly the severity of the situation came over me and I pulled away eyeing Peter with wide eyes. I raised my hands to my lips touching it gently. I looked at Peter again and saw that he too was surprised. Both of us were breathing heavily.

"What was that for?" I whispered. Peter's eyes flashed with something I couldn't decipher.

"I don't know."

_A/N: Thoughts, let me know in a review :) I love to hear from you guys :D _


	2. Aftermath Of You And I

_Disclaimer: Nothing is mine._

_A/N: Thank you all for the response :) I'm real happy you guys liked it :) So here is the next chapter :) I hope you guys will like it, even though I liked it less for some reason. Anyways, reviews are love and I know I've said I wouldnt update because of my exams. But I couldn't help it! So kudos to me :D Enjoy;_

_Aftermath Of You And I _

To say I wasn't shocked would be a lie. I was shocked, thoroughly shocked, but in a good way. But I wasn't sure how to express such a feeling so I decided to run. Peter didn't say anything but pick up the photo album I had discarded next to the swings and follow me back home. I had stormed into the houses, ignoring the surprised cries of everyone else and I ran up the stairs slamming my bedroom with a loud bang. Probably scaring everyone else. But my lips were burning with the kiss I just shared with Peter and I couldn't possibly face anyone else right now. Peter included. Suddenly I realized how he must feel when I ran away. He must've thought that I hadn't enjoyed it.

Had I enjoyed it?

Well I didn't _not_ like it. Maybe something like this requires frequency before it can be enjoyed? My stomach tightened with the thought of kissing Peter again. That was an obvious indication I liked it, wasn't it? I turned around and gently opened my bedroom door again, sneaking to the stairs. I could hear voices, some of them curious but worst of all, I could hear Peter's confused one above Susan's angry one. He snapped at Susan while she continued to tell him off.

"Then what did you exactly do?" Susan exclaimed as my mother shushed her behind her. Even though I could see the curiosity in her posture she was keeping a neutral stand. Same goes for Mrs. Pevensie actually.

"Nothing." Peter said crossly. "We were talking and then suddenly she left." He was lying. I wasn't sure whether I should feel offended by it or relieved that he kept it a secret.

"So you didn't do anything?" Lucy questioned. "_Anything _at all?"

"No." Peter said harshly. "I didn't do anything."

"Well maybe she got bored looking at his face." Edmund sneered and I heard the angry Mrs. Pevensie shut Edmund up. That was a rude thing to say, especially since it wasn't the truth.

"Well, whatever it was I'm sure it can wait till tomorrow." Mrs. Pevensie suddenly said. She turned to my mother. "Lola, it's getting quite late. I think it's time we went home. Thank you for the lovely dinner and give Allie my love." Slowly all of them trailed out of the house and the second the front door closed behind them my mother's footsteps were heard up the stairs. I barely had time to run back to my room when she was already standing in front of me. Her left foot tapping the floor while her hands were resting on her hips. I gulped and looked at my mother. Her face stood angry and even though she was curious her anger came first.

"Well?" She began. Her dark eyes penetrating mine. I swallowed thickly pointing my fingers at my room wanting to run but unable to do so. "What was that all about?"

"Uhm..." I hummed. "I really had to use the...loo?" I lied and I gave my mother a sheepish grin. Her glare cut that off though and I looked at the ground as I endured her lecture.

"Do you have any idea how rude that..." I tuned her out at some point and I only heard a few things, the things that couldn't be ignored and I reacted upon that with flinching audibly.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "It's just that..." I bit my lip. "With all of you obviously planning something both us felt so uncomfortable." My mother's eyes softened somewhat. "I didn't mean to though."

"Well, go to the Pevensies tomorrow and apologize." I nodded when suddenly she turned around and retired to her own room. Then the reality kicked in. She wanted me to go to Peter and apologize. Oh bloody hell that was going to be a disaster.

The morning after I found myself standing in front of the Pevensies front door with the cookies Nellie had baked. It was around ten in the morning and I knew that Peter would still be asleep for he had the tendency to sleep in. I rang the bell and a few seconds later the door opened, revealing Mrs. Pevensie. The surprise was evident on her face but she did smile.

"Allie!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here this early? Come on in, love." I followed her inside the house, into the kitchen. "Sit down, would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please." I responded. "I brought some cookies. Nellie had made some." I said and Mrs. Pevensie beamed.

"Thank you, that is very thoughtful of you." I shrugged and took the cup of tea.

"I also want to apologize." I began. "For last night." Mrs. Pevensie shrugged it off.

"It's quite alright, I'm sure it wasn't your fault in any ways. Should I wake Peter for you?" She asked and I shook my head.

"N-no, It's alright. I'm sure I'll see him later on." She nodded, a knowing smile on her face.

"Allie!" A voice exclaimed and I turned around to see a freshly showered Susan. Her hair was still damp, probably because of her bath, but she looked happy to see me.

"Morning Su." I greeted. "There are cookies." And Susan took one. Behind her Edmund and Lucy appeared and after a few hellos all of them were munching on the cookies. I was slowly getting comfortable again and was talking when behind them a sleepy Peter appeared. He was still wearing his pyjama bottoms and a simple shirt on top. I stop speaking as he moved to his mother giving her a kiss on the cheek when suddenly he noticed I was there.

"Allie."

"Peter." I managed and I gave him a nervous smile. Thank God Mrs. Pevensie noticed the awkward tension between the two of us and intervened by asking me a question.

"Allie, would you like to stay for breakfast?" I quickly shook my head.

"No, thank you. I actually have to go Mr. Campbell." She nodded understandingly when Lucy suddenly nudged Peter.

"I-I'll come with you." He announced and somehow everyone looked thoroughly pleased.

"Oh, well you don't have to. I can manage on my own." Peter shrugged.

"It's alright, I'll come with you. Hang on, give me five minutes." And he quickly left the kitchen. I could hear his feet ascend the stairs.

"I've never seen him move that fast." Susan commented and Lucy giggled.

I, on the other hand, suddenly felt anxious. I wasn't sure why I didn't protest as much when Peter said he would come along. I mean, I was just going to do a few chores for Mr. Campbell since he's too ill to do so himself, or so he says, and since my mother had offered him my services, I would be out for only an hour or two. Then again, maybe if Peter went with me we'd be able to talk. Since I did have a feeling that if we didn't talk that some things would be left unsaid and that was not what I wanted. We needed to clear the air. Maybe I'd get something out of it?

"I'm ready." Peter exclaimed when he was back again and I gave the other Pevensies a small wave before I left the house again. Peter followed me blindly and for a few moments we didn't talk and merely walked in a silence to Mr. Campbell's house.

"Allie." Peter called my name and I waited for him so he would fall in step with me. "We need to talk."

"Uhm, do we have to right now?" I asked. "It's just that we're at Mr. Campbell's."

"Oh. Right." Peter mumbled and I somehow felt bad. I pushed away that feeling and both of us walked through the front yard to the front door and as I rang the bell a young lady appeared. I frowned. Who was this?

"Hello." I murmured.

"You must be Allie, right?" I nodded. "I'm Elizabeth, Mr. Campbell is already taken care of but I still need some groceries. Would you mind getting some for me?" I shook my head and Elizabeth handed me some money and a list with the things she needed. I pulled Peter into the direction of the store and we walked again, silently, together.

"Can we talk now?" He asked and I nodded, both of us stopped walking. "It's about last night. I wanted to apologize, I didn't mean and well, I'm sorry for kissing you." I frowned.

"You're sorry you kissed me?" I repeated and Peter shuffled his feet and ran his hand through his hair before nodding. I sighed, feeling a stab of hurt. "I'm not." I admitted and Peter's face snapped towards me.

"Really?" I nodded and somehow a big smile on his face appeared. "Well...Alright."

"Come on, we still have some things to bring to Mr. Campbell." I said and I took his hand, pulling him to the cross the street.

I personally thought it was a good thing I was honest about what I thought for I did realize I liked it but somehow it did make me incredibly vulnerable. I glanced at the blond boy besides me and realized that I loved it when he held my hand. He was looking at the road instead and when he pulled me to cross it I blindly followed. I was more preoccupied with the feel of holding his hand that I hadn't seen a car come. I hadn't realized he had stopped and took a step when I was harshly pulled away. I yelped as Peter pulled me into his chest. The car honked before moving past us.

"Watch where you're going missy!" The driver screamed and I put a hand to my chest. This was not the way I wanted to be shook out of my day induced dream. Peter's arm was around my waist and I realized I was breathing harshly.

"Allie?" His voice was close to my ear and I swallowed away the emotions he evoked. He dropped the arm around my waist and shook my arm. "You alright?" I nodded quickly, not trusting my voice at all.

His blue eyes observed me, not convinced at all before he dropped my hand. I felt the loss immediately. He put his other hand on my back though and pushed me forward, this time there was no car and I quickly made my way to the sidewalk. I wanted to hit myself. How incredibly self absorbed could I be? I sighed and both of us moved around the corner. We hadn't spoken a word and I was growing anxious. I couldn't think when he was this close. I could smell his spicy scent as it invaded my nostrils. Because of it everything shut down. I couldn't see, hear or think properly.

As we reached the grocery store and I assembled the things that were on the list and Peter did the same. It only took us a few minutes and before I knew it we were walking back to Mr. Campbell's house. I sighed and as Peter carried the heavier load I felt an urge build itself in the pit of my stomach.

"Here you go." Peter said to Elizabeth and she thanked us before closing the door.

"Thank you for helping me." I said to Peter and he gave me a smile. One that made butterflies explode in my stomach and I bit my tongue to keep any sound escape my mouth.

"It's alright. I didn't mind." That was good to hear.

"Uhm, what are you doing now?" I asked him and he shrugged. "If you want to you can hang out with me. I mean, my mother isn't home today." I asked and he nodded.

"Sure, come on." And I lead him back to my house and as we settled ourselves in the garden, lying on our back, eying the clouds that roamed the sky I couldn't help but wonder what in heaven's name I wanted to do.

"You haven't told me why you ran away last night?" Peter asked from besides me and I grimaced. I was secretly hoping he had forgotten it. Apparently not.

"Well..." I trailed off. "I'm not quite sure myself." I confessed and I bit my lip before sitting up straight again. I looked at Peter, who was still comfortably lying on the grass. "It wasn't you though." Peter nodded thoughtfully and I bent forward. "Do you mind if I did something?" I whispered and Peter just stared at me.

I took the plunge and pressed my lips to his. My eyes fluttered close as I focused on the one thing that mattered most. His lips. He reacted almost immediately and I cupped his cheek with my palm as our lips moved together. It was still something new but the second I felt his tongue trace my lips and explore my mouth I couldn't help but want more. His hands were gripping my hips as I was still bent over him and his touch fuelled the fire that was burning beneath my skin. I pulled away needing oxygen and I eyed his face. His eyes had darkened and I pressed my lips together, still tasting him there.

"So _that's _what you two do when you're alone." Edmund's voice startled me and I pulled up as Peter glared at his younger brother who was peeking over the hedge that separated our garden from theirs. A flash of panic went through me before that made place for embarrassment. Edmund had seen it. Oh bloody hell!

"Piss off Ed." Peter complained and Edmund rolled his dark eyes before moving away. But I knew the damage had already been done. It wouldn't matter now since Edmund would go and tell everyone what he had seen. That was just brilliant.

"Bloody hell." Peter cursed as he got up. He scratched the back of his head as a flush coloured his cheeks. I gave him a careful look.

"What do we do now?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"I'll talk to him. Shut his mouth or something." Peter was still glaring at the spot Edmund just occupied before turning to me. His eyes soften and he raised his hands, brushing the back of his fingers over my cheek. I flushed red immediately.

"You know how Edmund is. That won't do anything good." I told Peter and he shrugged.

"Well I can try, can I?" I nodded. He had a point there.

"So, now what?" I asked and Peter looked at me carefully. He shrugged and lay down again. I ignored the feeling of being brushed away and looked at him carefully as he closed his eyes again. I felt a surge of irritation run through me and I pursed my lips before shaking Peter. He opened his eyes and stared at me with confusion.

"That's all you have to say?" I asked and Peter rolled his eyes.

"What do you want me to say then, Allie?" I let out a harsh breath.

"Well I don't know. Something more useful!" I specified and Peter raised his eyebrows and suddenly I realized that there was a fight brewing beneath our words and I let out a frustrated scream. "You really are an idiot Pevensie." I spat and Peter narrowed his eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Peter demanded and I glared at the blond Pevensie.

"Well, the words sort of says it, doesn't it?" I retorted sarcastically and Peter rolled his eyes again and I cried out in frustration pushing him away. He fell down on his back.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" He snapped as he got up. I moved back to my feet and glared at him, crossing my arms. He stared at me with anger coating his posture and I raised my eyebrow at him.

"For being an utter idiot." I responded before taking away inside.

"Not so fast." Peter grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him. He underestimated his strength and I fell against his chest. I grabbed his shirt to keep me upright. His hand was holding my wrist while the other was on the small of my back, pressing me closer against him.

"Let me go Peter." I growled. Trying to ignore the fire that was burning for another reason. He shouldn't be allowed to hold me this close.

"Not until you listen to me." I frowned.

"Why would I want to?" I snapped and I tried to move out of his grip. I raised my other hand and pushed against his chest when he grabbed that one as well. Now both of my wrists were in his grip. I started to scream. Peter rolled his eyes, not fazed at all when suddenly he let go of my wrists and pulled me to him by putting his hand on the back of my head.

I collided against his lips and this was different than before. His hands were holding on to my face, keeping my face near to him as I awkwardly stood on my toes to keep my lips connected with his. I fisted his shirt with my hands keeping him close as well and pressed his lips more forcefully to mine. I was provoking him as our lips moved in sync. Drawing him out as I pulled at his lip, moving away a bit. Peter growled with the loss of contact and put his hand on the small of my back. I arched my back into him and as I held onto his shoulder I felt his hands move up to my hair. I gasped as he tugged on a lock of hair a bit too harshly. He responded by tightening his hold on me. Suddenly both of us pulled away and I found myself glaring at him.

"That was uncalled for. " I spat as I tried to get a hold of my breathings.

"Well you didn't object much." He retorted and I screamed.

"I was screaming, you dolt!" I yelled. "And if you hadn't realized but that was me objecting." I pointed out and Peter crossed his arms before looking down at me.

"You don't have to pretend you didn't like it." He said haughtily and I scoffed. The nerve of the boy.

"Stay away from me Pevensie." I yelled hitting his arm.

"Gladly." He spat and I ran away back inside, slamming the door as he hopped over the hedge to his side of the garden.

_A/N: So this was it, how was it? Lemme know :)_


	3. Your Heart's False Start

_Disclaimer: Nothing is mine._

_A/N: So I'm glad with the resposne and decided to post this chapter a few days early :) It came out way different then I had imagined it but then again, my approach was different as well ;) I hope you guys will like it and I'd love it if you guys reviewed :) They'll keep the story alive, right? So enjoy :) _

_P.S A shout out to mrspendragon! If it weren't for her I would've gone mad! Seriously, the overflow of ideas can do horrific things to a mind xD _

_Your Heart's False Start_

It was like this. Quite simple mind you. But this was how it was and I merely needed words to explain them for the emotions confused me. Remember how I told you about the friendship between Peter and I. The carelessness that dominated every bit of it. The simplicity in which we moved. The randomness of our mood swings. The way our friendship just _was_. Well, it wasn't like _that_ anymore. Somehow friendship just didn't define the thing between us. The strain that now was visible for the world to see. I had trouble hiding it and so did Peter. At some point we even dropped the pretence that shielded us from the confusing looks our families gave us. Our facade was broken. And all because of our stupid attempt at trying to be something we're not.

It was like a dance. We'd move separately, towards each other. We'd hope to meet each other halfway and there were times in which it was successful, but in general it was a tragic disaster. Our dance was near an edge and somewhere between our dancing I fell. With nothing to hold on. So currently, this freefall I was in took hold of me.

And I never wanted to fall.

Peter was still standing there, looking over the edge and just watched me fall. And he did nothing.

Which was so unlike him because Peter was the hero. He had always taken that part, and he had always been successful at it. So for him to stand there just watching felt surreal. Because that wasn't something he did. Sit and watch and do absolutely nothing. He was the hero. The _hero!_

So why wasn't he saving me?

"I can't believe this is all what's left of it." Susan murmured next to me. I chose not to react because it was obvious that I agreed. Besides, my voice was cooperating anyways. Silence would've been the best option right now.

You see, last night there was another bombing. And this time our school, St. Finbars, was hit and the female Pevensies and I were now watching the rubble. Fire fighters and civilians were moving the rocks of concrete as they tried to look for victims. My throat burned and I dropped my eyes to the ground. We were safe and Finchley wasn't hurt as bad as central London. But slowly the paranoia was gripping us. Especially our mothers. I had never ever given it much thought. I suppose I was looking at things through pink sunglasses. I only saw what I wanted to see. But somehow, now our school had been targeted and destroyed, I actually felt it. The fear. The frailty of the situation in which we were.

"Maybe we won't have to go to school anymore?" Lucy piped up from beside me. Susan huffed.

"I sincerely doubt it Lu. Besides, you've heard Mrs. Coughlin. We are supposed to share our classes with the boys of Hendon House." That caught my attention and I snapped my eyes to Susan.

"What?" I gritted out. She turned to me and I could decipher the faint smug smile that curled the corner of her lips.

"Oh?" She feigned innocence. "Didn't you know Allie?" She was surely enjoying this.

"Oh Allie!" Lucy exclaimed. Her blonde hair bouncing. "That means you'll be with Peter!" Her dark eyes looked at me with excitement. I didn't share the same feelings as the Pevensies when it came to sharing my classes with Peter. Especially now.

I let out a deep sigh. "You don't look happy." Susan observed and I shrugged.

"I'm not." I admitted.

"Is it because of the fight you two had?" I shook my head. Somehow I had forgotten about the fight. But the reluctance wasn't because of the fight, not at all.

"No, not at all. But..." I trailed off. "It's complicated."

"Is it because Edmund snitched about the kiss?" Lucy asked and Susan immediately scolded her. "Oh! Sorry." Lucy apologized and I gave her a smile.

"It's alright. But it's not why I don't want to go." I said and Lucy nodded. Visibly relieved she hadn't pressed any buttons. For some reason I was very easily to anger these days.

"Then why don't you want to go?" I pulled up my shoulders. Susan eyed me suspiciously. "Maybe it won't be so bad."

"Yes." Lucy chimed in. "Maybe you two will become friends again?"

"I doubt that Lu." I responded. Astound by the optimism this small girl seemed to carry. She gave me a bright smile and I found myself smiling along with her.

As we were ushered out of _harm's _way, and with that I actually meant away from what was left of St. Finbars, Mrs. Coughlin gave us strict orders how to behave in Hendon House. We ought to feel privileged that Hendon House allowed us girls to take classes with the boys. I personally wanted to throttle the old toad as I watched her give us stern looks. Translation of her whole lecture was, you step out of line and then you'll be in big trouble. And with Mrs. Coughlin that wasn't a good thing. As soon as she was done talking to us I pulled myself to the girls who I knew to be in my class and followed them to the location. Sometimes I wished Susan was the older one of the Pevensies. For then I wouldn't have to worry about Peter being in my class right now. But no, she had to be sixteen instead of seventeen. And now I'm stuck with stupid seventeen year old immature boys _and _with Peter.

Truly someone must hate me.

"Morning sweet cheeks." I looked up and saw to my horror a ginger boy. Freckles adorned his face and his blue eyes roamed over my body. I felt horribly violated. His friends both laughed at my discomfort and he gave me a smirk before moving into the classroom. Thank God, it wasn't the classroom I was supposed to be in.

"Prick." I muttered beneath my breath.

When I finally ended up in the right classroom my stomach was in knots. At some point it actually started to hurt and I quickly moved to the back of the classroom. I chose to sit besides the window and I pulled out my bag. They had put in extra chairs and desks so there would be plenty places to sit. Slowly the classroom filled up and chatter filled up the room. I wanted to mingle, honestly I wanted to. But I was so bloody tired because I hadn't slept a wink all night. Trying to be all cheerful would be a task itself so isolating myself felt very good right now.

"Is this seat taken?" I turned around and saw a dark haired boy stand next to the desk. His grey oxford shirt tucked into his trousers neatly. His warm brown eyes were looking at me and I realized I hadn't spoken a word. I quickly nodded and pulled my things to my side of the desk. He sat down and I found myself biting my lip. How come did I feel so strange?

"My name is Richard Floyd." He smiled kindly at me and I smiled back politely.

"Alexandra Lovejoy. But Allie is fine." He nodded.

"So you are from St. Finbars?" I looked at him and couldn't help but find his way to start a conversation odd. Of course I was from St. Finbars.

"Yes." I responded, hoping he didn't notice anything odd at all.

I averted my eyes again and a silence engulfed us. It wasn't a pleasant silence. Like with Peter. No this was awkward and I picked up my pencils and started to draw triangles on the sheet of paper on which I took notes. At some point the classroom was entirely filled up with so many students it was hard to even hear myself think. I looked around and suddenly my eyes met Peter's. He was standing in the doorway. His hair in a messy disarray and his clothes thrown on quickly. His tie wasn't entirely done and he looked out of breath, like he had been running. Apparently he was a tad on the late side. I knew his love for sleeping in.

He had never looked more handsome.

I dropped my eyes as a hot flush tinged my cheeks. He was not supposed to affect me like this. It wasn't fair that I was the only affected in the first place. When I looked up again he was gone and a dull ache assaulted me from the inside. I caught myself feeling disappointed and I frowned. It didn't matter how hard I resisted, the fall would be ten times worse. I sighed and picked up my pencil again that I had discarded on the desk. Suddenly a shadow was cast upon our desk and both Richard and I looked up. Peter gave Richard a tight smile.

"Floyd." He acknowledged as he sat down in front of us. I quickly looked at the two boys who seemed to be glaring at each other. I was glad that none of us attracted attention.

"Pevensie." Richard spat and I was astound at the venom in his voice. He surely hadn't come across as the mean one.

"I take it you don't like him." I muttered softly and Richard turned his eyes on me.

"No one in their right mind would like Pevensie." He exclaimed. "He is a conceited arse." I had to smile at that. That was partly true.

"Perhaps." I mused. "But he isn't too bad. Honestly." Both of us kept our voices low so that Peter wouldn't hear our words.

He gave me a strange look. "You truly are odd." He stated and I gasped. Astound at my ability to feel so at ease right now.

"You take that back Floyd." I muttered and he laughed. It was a nice laugh.

The English teacher was an old, boring, and foul git. That was my conclusion the second he stepped into the classroom. His name was Mr. Bimler and he had a certain preference to humiliate girls. Margaret Ferris, Evelyn Hastings, Lily Paxton and Felicity O'Reilly were already the victim of Mr. Bimler's taunting and I found myself hiding behind Peter's frame. Even though I knew Mr. Bimler could see me anyways. For someone as old as he, he surely had sharp eyes. And a big nose. That was one thing that you just couldn't deny. His nose. Gosh it was enormous.

"You!" Mr. Bimler barked and in my surprise I looked up and saw to my horror he was pointing at me. "What's your name?" I refrained the urge to gag and smiled nervously.

"This is Alexandra Lovejoy, sir." Richard piped from besides me. I felt grateful he had spoken up because somehow I couldn't find my voice.

Mr. Bimler looked at Richard suspiciously and his gray eyes narrowed before he turned to me again. "I'm sure Miss Lovejoy can speak for herself, Floyd." He said coolly, and the class laughed as I held in a breath. His eyes truly were giving me a nasty feeling. Richard blushed next to me but held himself up.

"Now Miss Lovejoy. Are you familiar with Edgar Allen Poe?" I nodded.

"Y-yes." I stammered.

"Good," He gave me a slick smile and I grimaced. "Care to recite one of his poems?" I widened my eyes.

"S-sir. I-I w-wouldn't know how..." Mr Bimler narrowed his eyes and I dropped mine to the desk. I was clutching the edges with my hands. My knuckles were white with the strain and I realized I wanted to leave this class.

"Come on. Don't be shy." He encouraged. "Haven't they taught you anything at St. Finbars?" I swallowed thickly.

"That's not what I meant." I brought out. "I just have poor memory when it comes to remembering certain things."

He widened his eyes. "How convenient." He said dryly. "Well things are different at Hendon's House." He announced. "We don't use excuses here." His eyes descended on me. "Is that clear?" I nodded and he turned his back on me before he grabbed his book and started reciting one of Poe's poems. I felt horribly embarrassed. I kept my head down for the rest of the class.

The remaining classes were less humiliating and I was relieved to know that not every teacher was a slick git. Mr. Bimler was an exception. I enjoyed Richard company and found out that we had similar interests. He played the piano just like I did and both of us harboured a love for Schubert. Playing the piano was quite common but I had never met anyone who actually _enjoyed_ it. For most were forced to play whereas I love to play. During our conversation I hadn't failed to notice Peter's eyes on me. I wasn't ignorant. Imagine my surprise when I could see his blue eyes narrow at Richard as the green-eyed monster struck. Jealously never truly was an attractive feature but somehow I found myself liking Peter even more. I quickly pulled my eyes away from him and tried to ignore the hole in my skull.

"Currently I'm rehearsing..." I drowned out Richard when Peter suddenly decided to move in our direction. I turned my eyes to Richard and he stopped talking seeing the panic expression. "Allie? Are you alright?" He questioned when Peter's voice spoke up.

"I strongly doubt that Floyd. You being here and all." Peter drawled and I was surprised at the ice in his voice.

"Shut up Peter." I bit back, angry at Peter for being so rude.

"It seems she doesn't like your attention." Richard pointed out and I eyed the smug smile on his face. Peter was frowning and his eyes blazed with anger and he stepped forward. I quickly intercepted.

"Peter, don't." I warned. He surely wasn't going to fight Richard, or was he? I put my hand on his chest. "He didn't mean it."

"Don't tell me, you're friends with him." Richard spat and I rounded on him. My opinion changing immediately.

"What if I am?" I questioned. "What is it to you?" Richard's eyes moved to mine and I frowned seeing the obvious disgust.

"Nothing, just wondering why you'd involve yourself with such a calamity?" I raised my eyebrows and took a step to him.

"Who are you to insult him? You know absolutely nothing about him?" I grabbed my bag and books and pulled Peter away from Richard Floyd. It was one thing to insult my intelligence but another to insult my friends.

Then I realized that Peter and I weren't quite friends and I quickly dropped his hand, as if I was burned by fire. Peter looked down at me and I found it hard to decipher the meaning in his eyes. We were standing in one of the many corridors of Hendon House and students were bustling with energy. The noise fell to the background when suddenly something collided with my shoulder and I toppled forwards. I grabbed Peter's shirt and both of us tumbled down to the floor. The loud laughter that boomed was prove that it hadn't gone by unnoticed. I closed my eyes in embarrassment and wished I could just disappear.

"Allie?" It was the first time Peter had spoken to me and I looked at the Pevensie beneath me. His blue eyes were wide with surprise and I found myself leaning closer to him, wondering what he was saying for my ears were cutting off any sound. "Allie! You're elbow is in my stomach."

Oh!

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "Right, sorry." I mumbled and I quickly got up. The laughter was dying out and my cheeks were flushed with the humiliation. I picked up my discarded back and swung it over my shoulder. "Well, I should be going." I announced and I tried to move past him as he got back on his feet.

His hand took hold of my wrist. "Not yet, hang on." He said and I turned around. "We should talk." I shook my head quickly.

"No, I rather not." I admitted and he frowned.

"Why not?"

"Well..." I began and I racked my brain for answers. "For starters, I doubt it would do any good anyways. We're not good at talking Peter. Remember last what happened last time?" I said. "You have this knack of twisting words around, so no we're not going to talk."

He held on to my hand and his grip tightened when I tried to walk away. "Don't walk away!" He gritted out.

"Let go of me Pevensie!" I growled. "Or you ability to procreate will be quite slim!" The threat didn't go unnoticed by him and he raised his eyebrows.

"Always the violent one." He responded. "You shouldn't toss such threats to men."

"Oh shut up! I'd be doing the whole world a favour." I countered. I heard a loud laugh and to my surprise one of the Hendon House students walked past us and patted Peter on the shoulder.

"Feisty one, that is." He remarked and I narrowed my eyes.

"You don't give up do you?" I exclaimed as he held on to my wrist.

"Give me one reason why I should?" Peter countered and I let out a harsh sigh.

"Well you're annoying, rude, egoistic, proud-" Peter cut me off.

"ONE reason Allie! I didn't ask for a bloody list." I gave him a smirk when I saw the frustrated look in his eyes.

"A bit touchy. Aren't we?" I asked and he narrowed his eyes.

"Touchy my arse." He muttered. "I asked for one reason. Can't you count?" I gasped.

"You conceited prick."

"Spoiled brat." He countered. I narrowed my eyes and took a step forward.

"Idiot!"

"Priss."

"Git."

"Over-sensitive." I gasped and took another step forward.

"Me? Over-sensitive?"

"That's what I said?" He responded and he took another step and suddenly I realized the close proximity between us.

"Show off." I muttered.

"Twit."

"Arse." He smirked and he raised his hand to pull at my hair. I slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me Pevensie."

"Told you, oversensitive." I blinked.

"Moron." I hissed and before I knew it Peter had pressed his lips against mine.

And I was happily responding to his touch. The cat-calls fell to the background and I focused myself on the one thing that mattered most. And that was kissing Peter. I pushed myself to my toes and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer to him. It was funny how comfortable I could with someone else's nose pressed into my cheek but all of that didn't matter once someone pulls at your lip and makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Peter's hands were on the small of my back and one moved to the back of my neck before moving into my hair. His hand slowly massaging my scalp. The way our bodies were pressed together, it was as if we were one. The way his tongue explored my mouth, well that was an whole entire thing. And I would love to spell out every movement, every caress but the thing is, I would be going on for ages. Let's say it was a bloody brilliant kiss and I wanted more of him.

Too bad we were roughly pulled apart.

"Such horrible display." Mrs. Munro exclaimed as she held me roughly by the arm. I eyed Peter as he was in Mr. Bimler's grasp. Mr. Bimler eyed me with narrowed eyes and I could see the disgust in his eyes. But also the appreciation for Peter. Men!

"You two will go to Principle Forsythe." Mr. Bimler said. He sounded more calm than Mrs. Munro who was on the verge of showing us both her own strength. I looked at Peter and saw to my surprise that he was trying to hold in his laughter and I widened my eyes. The bloody audacity of the boy. How could he possibly laugh at such a situation.

"Move!" Mrs. Munro hissed and she pushed both Peter and I to the Principal's office. I Didn't know the principal but I did know I was in big trouble if Mrs. Coughlin found out about this. It was exactly what she didn't want to happen.

"We should fight more often." Peter whispered as both of us were seated in empty chairs. Mrs. Munro explained the situation and Peter and I were left alone for a few minutes. I turned to Peter and raised my eyes.

"Maybe we should." I murmured and he turned back to his seat and I could see that an appreciative smile was on his face. Perhaps we should fight more often.

_A/N: Thoughts please!_

_P.S Saw I made a mistake! All fixed now :)_


	4. Tell Me Lies, For Honesty Hurts

_Disclaimer: Nothing is mine!_

_A/N: Exams are officially over so I got time to update again! Yay! One downside, we got guests who are staying for two weeks and they absolutely SUCK! Because my privacy has never been violated this way! So writing will be difficult! But I'll try! Got time huh! Anyways, thank you so much for the response! I'm enthused by it, I cannot believe you guys like it even though it is not the typical girl falls into Narnia. For I love those too xD Some have been asking how this will continue. But I won't tell you much but I'll say that it'll be 'cannon' as in the Pevensies will go to Narnia. ALONE! C.S Lewis, is brilliant! But we never knew what went on in the real world when they came back. I wanted to explore that with Allie! So hopefully you guys will stick around :) Please read and let me know what you think :) Remember, reviews are love :D Or does that qualify as blackmail?_

_Tell Me Lies, For Honesty Hurts_

"You mean like this?" Lucy asked and I nodded as her fingers touched the keys on the piano. Teaching Lucy how to play the piano was harder than I thought it would be. For Lucy may be eager to learn but she surely did have a short attention span. But today I was able to deal with anything. The Pevensies were at our house for lunch. It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon. Cold yes. But the sun that shone at least gave us some light to brighten our moods. Especially since my mother needed some cheering up. All of us were in the foyer and as I taught Lucy some simple melodies, Susan read a book as she sat nearby. Giving a few comments every once and a while on which I reacted. Edmund was writing in his journal again and Peter...

Well Peter was just Peter.

He sat on the chair located closest to the piano forte. I could feel his eyes on me and I would be lying if I said it didn't affect me in any way. Because it surely did give me the jitters but I tried to not let it show. I wouldn't want him to know that he made me nervous by just watching me. I glanced at Peter through my eyelashes and I saw the casual look on his face. His eyes met mine briefly and I quickly snapped them back to the white keys of the piano.

"Ugh." Lucy exclaimed from besides me. "I can't do it! It's just _too_ hard!" I looked at the younger Pevensie before exchanging an amused look with Susan. She of course knew this would happen because Lucy would get very enthusiastic about something for like a short second before giving up. And if I was honest, the piano wasn't cut out for Lucy anyways.

"I told you so." Susan mouthed at me and I gave her a brief smile before turning my attention to Lucy again.

"Well, practice and I'm sure you will get it." I tried to encourage. Lucy huffed before getting up.

"Can you play a song for us?" She asked hopefully and I frowned. Hesitating whether I should or shouldn't.

"Well..."

"Come on, you're so good at it. Please?" She gave me those puppy-dog eyes, the one she also gave to Peter and I gave in.

"Alright. But a short one." I said and I shifted to the piano seat. From here I could feel Peter's eyes on me. I moved my pinkie and thumb to the lower D and set in the rhythm. The start of _Schubert's Ständchen._ I focused on the notes as I had the sheet music memorized and as my fingers hit the keys and the sweet melody filled up the room, I couldn't help but feel completely at ease. The song went on for a few minutes and when I was done, Lucy clapped enthusiastically. I really did love it when she was so optimistic. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and wrapped her slim arms around my shoulders before moving to her older brother Peter.

"That was really good." Susan commented and I gave her a grateful smile.

"Thanks." I replied. "I always loved this song."

"What is it called?"

"_Ständchen_, but also known as swan song." I murmured and my eyes found Peter's.

I averted them quickly and started to play a simple tune. It were these days on which I felt whole again. Because the hole that my dad Alexander had left us when he was recruited for the war really did show when we were alone. It has always been only my parents and I. I had no siblings, unlike the Pevensies. I was sure they felt the absence of Mr. Pevensie. But they never ever were truly alone. Whereas I felt the presence of loneliness once too often. I didn't want to complain for my mother already felt the loss of my dad. Sometimes it even felt like he was already dead. Because that's how my mother walked around the house. Like dad was dead.

As if he wasn't coming back.

But I didn't believe that. Regardless the fact there were no letters. I knew he was alright. I would _feel _it if my father had died. These kinds of things you can feel. You know that. And right now my heart was telling me he was alive. I may not know his conditions, the circumstances in which he was but I knew he was alive and on his feet. And there has been no letter that didn't confirm anything of the sorts. So he was alive and I was holding on to that. I only wish my mother could do the same.

A shadow was casted over my frame and I smiled. My fingers were still moving over the keys and I didn't falter. I made sure of that. "Are you trying to shake me Peter?" I asked calmly as the mirth shone in my eyes.

"No." He responded, clearly amused. "Why would you think that?" I let out a small sigh.

"Perhaps it was because you've been staring at me ever since you came here." I dropped my hands on the key. Ending the song and looked up. Our eyes meeting.

He looked befuddled and I felt like I was treading deep water. Thank God I was a good swimmer. "So, you trying to make nervous Pevensie?" I continued. I raised one of my eyebrows and patiently waited for an answer.

"Depends." Peter said coolly. Quickly fixing his composure. His blue eyes were focused on mine and there was a puzzled look on his face. As if he wasn't quite sure whether it was going the way he wanted it to go. "Is it working?" He sat down next to me on the piano seat as I shifted a bit to the left to make room for him.

"Hardly." I lied and I saw him smile from the corner of my eye. I could smell his scent that clung to his clothes and skin. He was that close to me. I loved the way he smelled. It wasn't heavy, or at least, not too heavy. It had hints of spice, grass and something that was so utterly Peter. It was comforting the least. To have him here like this, I didn't mind. I actually enjoyed it.

We hadn't spoken about the kiss. Nor had I kissed him after our little fiasco at school. Mrs. Coughlin was, as expected, extremely upset. She was so mad she spent fifteen minutes on lecturing us about public display of affection. And then to make matters worse she called my mother and told her what I did. Of course she made it out as if it was horrible, which it wasn't. Truly, I have morals. But that didn't stop my mother from lecturing me when I came home. Peter wasn't punished too severely. Principle Forsythe was surprisingly kind, much to Mrs. Munro's dismay. But he just gave us a warning and then left me in the hands of Mrs. Coughlin.

"Teach me something." Peter suddenly murmured. "What you were playing when Lucy asked you." I looked at him.

"I could teach you the right hand if you want to." He nodded and I smiled grabbing his bigger hand in mine. His calloused fingers touched my palm and I felt a shiver go down my spine.

"Cold?" He questioned and I quickly shook my head. If only he knew how hot I felt right now.

As I taught him the semi difficult right hand. Just the first few notes of course. Just so he knew what kind of melody it had. I couldn't help but notice that he was a quick study. I only had to repeat it a few times and he got it. It enthused me to see that Peter had some skill with the piano, even if he wouldn't pursue it. The talent and ability was there, somewhere. And for some reason I was pleasantly surprised.

"That was really good." I complimented and he smiled warmly.

"I learn from the best." He teased as he pinched the tip of my nose with his fingers. I squealed and moved away from him, losing my balance. He put his hand on the small of my back to steady me and the skin burned beneath his touch. "Steady now." He murmured and I blinked at him lazily. He retracted his hand. "So how does it go from here?" He asked, successfully distracting me as I started to show him the next part on the piano.

As the afternoon grew late and the evening was on our doorstep all of us went into the dining room for dinner. Having so many people in house always did make it look much cosier. I hadn't spoken to Peter after our semi intimate moment at the piano forte. Having him there, so close without me being able to touch him was torture. Having him ask me to teach him something so casually was just plain mean. And I knew he knew, which was even worse. Him lacking to acknowledge this was awful. So you can imagine dinner was nerve wracking.

"You mind passing me the salt?" I muttered. The high squeak which was supposed to be my voice gave away my nerves and Peter's eyes eyed me puzzled as Susan handed over the salt. I swallowed thickly as I felt my skin prickle with the odd sensation between the eldest Pevensie and I. I caught myself looking at him when he wasn't and by the looks Susan was giving me I assumed he did the same thing. This ridiculous game both of us were playing surely would attract some attention at some point but it was give and take. And boy did I love to give.

At some point the doorbell rang and I jumped up quickly, already halfway there.

"I'll get it." I yelled and I opened the front door. The harsh cold November breeze hit my face and I shivered. There was a woman, a few years older than my mother holding a letter in her hand.

"Hello? Can I help you?" I asked politely.

"Yes my name is Catherine. I am terribly sorry to bother you at this time. But-" She stated and in the faint light of the lamp posts I could see her auburn hair and sharp blue eyes. She was petite in size and frame and her height was surprisingly short. I blinked a few times as I listened to the words she said next. "there was a letter delivered to my house. It seems the postman got mixed up because it wasn't meant for me." I eyed the letter in her hands and I could see the stamp that made my heart freeze. "It is meant for Lola Lovejoy."

"That's me." I mumbled quickly. "It's for me." I whispered and I held out my hand as the woman put the letter in my hand. It felt heavy in my hands and I was staring at it.

"I'll take my leave." She said softly and gave me a timid smile before walking down the lawn. I could only stare at the letter. I could hear the murmur of the Pevensies and my mother from the dining room and the idea of them seeing me right now pulled me out of my stupor and I quickly shut the door. I held the letter in the light and the name was illuminated.

_Lola Lovejoy_

I recognized the messy scrawl of my dad and I felt somewhat terrified. It was here, his letter. The one we've been waiting on for almost a month. And it was here. But I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something wrong. Which didn't make any sense because I got the confirmation that my father, Alexander Lovejoy, was well and alive. Or at least, well enough to write. I swallowed away the thick emotions that welled up in the back of my throat and I could see my skin pale as my fingers clutched the envelope. I was going to rip it apart if I didn't stop.

I thought of going back to the dining room to hand over the letter. But then again, there were guests at our place. Me, giving the letter during dinner would possibly come across as rude. Even though it was my father. I closed my eyes, that was a piss poor excuse and knew it. Before I knew I had turned around the envelope and I had ripped it open. Two things surprised me. The anxiety I was feeling because I was going behind my mother's back. And the surprise when I saw there were two letters. I frowned. My fear returned and the worst scenarios went through my head. I felt my breath stop as the drumming of my heart accelerated. The pit of my stomach was clenching painfully and I pulled out the first letter.

_Lola,_

_I would say I'm sorry, had it made any difference._

_But we both know the end when it is in sight. And despite the horrible mistake I made, one that does not justify any of the sorts I must ask you to keep Allie out of it. For she is too young to be involved in such a matter. In time I will tell her, perhaps when I return from the war. _

_But in the mean time I must ask you to remain silent. You may call upon it when I return, but my love, for our daughter's sake, for our image's sake, keep it quiet._

_Alexander._

I wasn't breathing. I could hear the buzzing in my ears as I read the letter once, twice, three times. But nothing changed. The meaning remained the same. He was awfully cold towards my mother. For his other letters had always started with Dearest Beloved. Now it was so distant. I felt the knots in my stomach tighten and I took a deep breath before I pulled out the next letter. The paper was just as white and the writings were just as messy and scrawny like before.

_Dearest beloved,_

_I hope you can forgive the delay, there were some complications but they are all solved._

_The weather is awful, as expected. We are moving again and the days are rainy and cold._

_My teeth were chattering last night and I couldn't help but remember the way you used to keep my toes warm at night. I most certainly miss that now. _

_How is Allie? She must be a young woman now. I cannot believe it has been over seven months since I've last seen both of you. But need not worry._

_I will return soon._

_Yours,_

_Alexander_

The different manner of this letter confused me and it took a while to regain my senses as I realized that my hands were shaking. I couldn't help it and I took in a deep breath. The deceit of the two different letters did confirm one thing. Something was going on and both of my parents were dead set on keeping it out of the spotlight. Which I understood but I was there daughter. They had a duty towards me. No matter how young I was in their eyes, in the eyes of the world I was a young woman. They should see me the same way. I felt the tears collect in my eyes and I shakily turned around only to be confronted with Peter. He was eyeing my strangely and I could see his eyes snap to the letters in my hand back to mine.

"Allie?"

"Don't..." I mumbled and I moved past him in a blur. My emotions were on overdrive and I was panicking. Worst of all, I didn't know why. All I knew that there was something going on that is ruining the love between my parents, yet I also knew that it was a secret. I heaved a deep breath and walked into the dining room.

My mother's eyes turned to me and she gave me a gentle smile. "Allie, who was at the door?"

"There was a letter." I announced, fully ignoring her. I could feel Peter's presence behind me as the other Pevensies turned their eyes too me, curious. "It's from dad."

Instead of her being happy, like I thought she'd be. Or at least, hoped for it would contradict my thoughts, thus soothing me. She paled. I could see her lips tremble and the lines in her eyes were more pronounced as she frowned and the corner of her lips curled downwards. I took a deep breath before I continued. I could feel the burning in my own eyes, betraying my own fears.

"Well, come on!" Lucy cried out. "What did it say?" Apparently she couldn't pick out the moods. Mrs. Pevensie could however and she shushed her.

"Why don't you tell me mum." I responded. "Why are there two letters? And why is dad apologizing?"

"I think it's best for us Pevensies to go to the living room." Mrs. Pevensie announced and she dragged the others to the living room.

My mother was still quiet and I could feel the aggravation course through my veins. How could she possibly just sit still. I threw her the letters and I could see her eyes skim through the letters before she heaved a deep sigh. She rested her elbows on the table and put her palm to her mouth. The tears were now rushing. I wanted to speak, but I decided not to. Maybe if I kept it quiet it would've been better. But the cat was out of the bag. I had already caused the damage. Now it was time to spread it.

"Mum, what is going on?" I asked. My voice was trembling. "I don't understand anything, his letters. What aren't you telling me? What is dad apologizing for?"

"Allie, not now." My mother brought out difficulty and she got up and picked up the letters before moving past me.

"Mum!" I cried out. "You can't ignore this. You ought to tell me the truth. I am your daughter." Why did I have to remind her of that? "What is going on?" I asked again.

"Allie, this is nor the time or place to discuss this."

"This is our house." I pointed out. "If we can't discuss it here, where can we?"

"Allie!" My mother shouted and I could hear the conversation halt in the living room. They were most definitely eavesdropping. Suddenly my mother looked tired. "Allie, not now."

"No." I mumbled. "No! I'm tired mum. How long has it been going on? Because apparently it's been a long time."

"What do you want me to say? This is a matter between your father and I. And it will remain that way. Now go to your room. You've done enough for tonight." I swallowed thickly and narrowed my eyes.

"Absolutely not." I defied. I've never been this rude to my mother before. It had all been in good fun but right now, I was being impossible. But the curiosity was so dominant I couldn't help it! "Obviously, something is going on and I think I have the right to know."

"Watch your tongue." My mother spat. "You are my daughter and you will watch your tone with me. When I say this matter is between your father and I it will remain that way. I will not discuss this with you. Now go_ upstairs_. " I tried to blink away the tears.

"Mum." I began. "He said something about the end." I continued. I was pushing my luck and I was surprised my mother hadn't slapped me. "What end? In what perspective? What did he mean?" I was firing question like a human cannon. "Did he mean the war? Or something else?"

"Allie." My mother brought out exasperated. "Drop it!"

"But I deserve to know." I muttered. "What are you hiding that is so awful you can't tell me? Is dad dead?" The tears spilled and stained my cheeks. I looked at my mother and saw the wringing hands. She was nervous and lying.

"No!" My mother gasped. "No, he is not."

"Then w_hat?_" I urged. "Tell me!"

"Go to your room." My mother ordered again and I huffed.

"I will not go until you tell me." I clarified. "So you might as well just tell me and get it over with."

"You stubborn child!" My mother cried out exasperated and before I knew it she had moved up the stairs.

"Who is Catherine?" I muttered. I know I should've kept that part quiet but I couldn't help it. I needed answers and if I needed to play it rough to get them, so be it. I swallowed away the tears and looked at my mother. "Mum, who is Catherine?" I asked again and my mother stopped in her tracks. Frozen and stiff.

"How do you-"

"Know?" I asked. "The address was written clearly and the postman has never made a mistake before. Besides, she doesn't look as if she's from around here." My mother took a deep breath and I could see her hand grasp the banister tightly. "Mum?"

"Catherine..." She mumbled. "I don't want you to talk to her ever again." She said tightly. "Understood?"

"Why not?" I asked. The tremor in my voice increasing. "What is wrong with her?"

"Wrong?" My mother repeated. The venom in her voice surprised me. "If only you knew."

"Tell me." I persisted. I was getting tired though, trying to persuade her. "Who is Catherine?" I pushed.

My mother turned her eyes to me carefully. Her gray eyes were wide and the tears not yet shed, shone in her eyes. I felt the lump in my throat grow and I blinked at the broken frame of my mother who seemed to be falling apart in front of my eyes. She wasn't moving at all and at some point I was afraid she would faint.

"You father had an affair." She threw in my face. "Catherine was the other woman."

_A/N: Thoughts? Please! Sorry for the lack of Peter and Allie interaction but I'll make up for that in the next chapter! I'll promise!_


	5. Body Crush

_Disclaimer: Nothing is mine :)_

_A/N: Thank you for the support you guys :) I'm glad you're liking it ;) This is the next chapter and we're slowly reaching the LWW time line :) Let me know your thoughts!_

_Body Crush_

I felt sick, nauseated, betrayed, hurt, dizzy, exhausted, frightened, shocked... I was feeling so much I was not quite sure what to feel at this point and what not. It was as if I couldn't chose what to feel so everything had to be felt and the overwhelming fear crushed my insides. The living room door opened, revealing Mrs. Pevensie. She looked at me with wide eyes before turning her attention to my mother. You could see the shock and the sympathy radiate off her and she followed my mother up the stairs. Peter and Susan were behind her and suddenly I was engulfed in an embrace. I didn't react and let Susan wrap her arms around me. Her pity hitting me like several rocks. I flinched at some point and pulled away, I put my shaking hands against my mouth as the tears spilled over. I felt claustrophobic. This space was too small for me to remain here and I gasped shakily, running my hand through my hair, messing it up.

And the day started out so good.

I was trying to hold in the fear and shock that had come over me but it was as if you're trying to hold water in your bare hands. Impossible and my emotions trickled downwards like a trail of water. I was a blubbering mess and I was incoherent. I automatically reached out to Peter but when his warm hands grasped mine, a rush of anger went through me. It was directed to my father. Here I was, crying over a mistake my father made. True, it affected my family because he betrayed us. Shattered the trust I had in him, not to mention his love for my mother was all pretend. Peter kept his hands on my shoulders, his blue eyes portraying shock, but also empathy. Concern that was meant for me.

"Maybe you should sit down?" Susan suggested and Peter tugged me to a chair. I sat down and realized that my legs felt shaky. "Do you need anything?"

"No." I croaked and Susan grimaced before exchanging a look with Peter. I realized that the younger Pevensies were keeping their distances and their mouths shut. Somehow that annoyed me, if Edmund is keeping quiet than most certainly something was wrong.

Then again, something _was _wrong. My father had an affair. My father fell in love with another woman. My father had betrayed us. My father went behind our backs. I scrunched up my eyes close and the claustrophobic feeling returned. Only this time it was more fervent and I wanted to get out. I had to get out for I was going to lash out to someone if I stayed here. I jumped to my feet abruptly and moved past Peter, back into the hall, to the front door. I hadn't thought of anything. The cold weather outside. Or the fact that going outside wasn't such a good idea in the first place. I just opened the front door and let it slam behind me. I was already halfway, moving out of the block when suddenly a hand grabbed my elbow and spun me around.

"What are you doing?" I hadn't realized that Peter had been calling out my name for a long time. I blinked a few times and eyed the frown on his face. I pulled my elbow out of his grip.

"I need to get away." I admitted. "So just leave me alone. Please." His eyes softened and he put his hands on my arms. His grip not painful but tight nonetheless. He opened his mouth to reply but I quickly cut him off. "Don't say that I have to go back. I cannot go back Peter. Don't make me."

He sighed heavily before nodding slowly. "Fine. " He amended and I let out a sigh when suddenly the tears started all over again. To hide them would be stupid for Peter always had a knack for being observant. He let go of my arms before putting his arms around me. His embrace forming a cage in which I'd want to be hold prisoner. I rested my forehead against his shoulder and let my ears pick out the soothing words he said. I held onto his warmth, His scent that clung to his skin sang a tune of familiarity and that did not only soothe and calm me down, but intoxicated me at the same time. I was losing it quickly.

Oh dear!

"Pete." I mumbled quietly as I pulled away. "I-I... I need to know what..." I gestured between the two of us and the confusion that swam in his eyes mellowed down to understanding and he nodded thoughtfully.

"Well I reckon there is something there." He clarified and I raised one of my eyebrows. "Between the two of us." He said quickly seeing the look in my eyes.

"Peter." I said exasperated. "You have to be a bit more-" He didn't let me talk for he had attached his lips to mine again. Being far too surprised made it hard for me to react immediately but I got there, eventually. I closed my eyes and pushed myself to my toes and kissed him back with the same passion he returned. I grabbed his arms and one of my hands trailed up to his shoulder, to the back of his neck, before fisting my hand in his hair. I loved the feel of his hair, it was soft and so utterly Peter. Pushing myself closer to him evoked a warm and fuzzy feeling inside of me, one I wasn't acquainted with yet. It wasn't all that pleasant, in fact it had a torturing effect on my body, it dragged out these feelings, making it torturous and I found myself fighting for air and I pulled away. His lips moved to my throat, nipping the skin before softening the pinch with a kiss. I was breathing heavily.

At least I wasn't the only one.

"Is that clear enough?" I hummed in response and he let out a low laugh. Far too intoxicated and still too far gone kept me quiet. I decided to hold on to him. His hands moved down to the small of my back. His hand moving in a pattern that eased the knots in my stomach before he let them rest beneath my ribs. He pressed a brief kiss to my forehead. "Let's go back." That pulled me out of stupor.

"No." I said. "Please, let's just stay and take a walk. I cannot go back yet."

"It's not safe." He returned and I shrugged.

"If something happens, I'll take full responsibility!" I gave him a small smile. "I promise."

"Fine." He agreed reluctantly and I quickly pecked him on the lips.

"Thank you!" I murmured. I grabbed his hand and pulled him for a walk. It was quiet now. I was guessing it was nearing somewhere around eight. Even though Peter was right, it wasn't safe. With the bombings. I was willing to take that risk though. The chance of something happening right now was quite slim. And like I said before, I'd take that risk. Going home wasn't an option either. If I went home I'd have to face whatever problem I had caused. The collateral damage was gigantic and right now I wanted to cool down because I felt like I was going explode. My head was swimming with information.

My father. My God, it was my father.

For the past few months he had been sending letters. Only he had been sending two kinds of letters. One that revealed the truth of the matter whereas the other one was meant for me. In which I was kept in the dark. He kept me out of this on purpose because I was too young to understand. I wasn't an idiot though. There is no excuse, no reason, nothing, that could possibly ease the pain his actions brought. My family was just torn apart. It has turned incomplete. Because my father was unfaithful. I took a deep breath and tugged Peter by his sleeve. We were on Nether Street, near the West Finchley station and there weren't many people outside. It was strange to see, what used to be so busy, completely empty. There was practically no one outside. A few exceptions though, including us.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked and I shrugged.

"Honestly, I don't know."

"We will figure something out." I loved how he said we. I smiled at him and I wrapped my arm around his, entwining our fingers and leant against his shoulder.

"Perhaps." I mused. "But, I rather not discuss it. Tell me something else."

"Floyd is going to _hate _me." Peter said and I looked up, seeing the smug smile on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"Is that all you care about?" I asked with mock anger. Although he could intercept the playfulness in my voice. He looked down at me.

"Of course not." He scoffed. "Just a nice perk."

"Honestly Peter, you're incorrigible." I shook my head, a smile on my face.

"That I am, love." He said and I smacked his arm for good measure before returning back to his side. At least something good came out of this evening. For Peter and I had finally established what we exactly were right now. No more friends, with benefits. He was my boyfriend...

Which did have a nice ring to it.

However, I had spoken far too soon. Because tonight. Tonight changed everything... And I wasn't talking about what I had just established or just had found out. Tonight, my worst fear was confirmed, I had pushed my luck and conveyed something horrible. The exact same thing happened, that always happened. The thing that has been happening the past few months. The thing, we call the Blitz. And it was here. And Peter and I were not safe.

And I put us in this position.

The siren came and my heart froze. My insides turned to ice and I couldn't move, for I was paralyzed. It started with a siren and the next thing happened with a bang. I shrieked as Peter pulled me down to the ground. The asphalt scuffing up my skin. His body crushed me as he put his weight on me, trying to keep me safe as another crash was heard. It took my breath away and I clutched his shirt. He rolled off me and pulled me close to his side as I held my hands above my head. Hoping to protect myself from the flying objects. For most deaths weren't caused by the direct hits of the bombs, but by the rubble. The sound was deafening and the only thing I could see and hear was absolute chaos. Despite the fact there were not a lot of people outside, I could hear the screams. For the West Finchley station was near and before I knew it Peter had pulled me to a standing position again. At least one of us had the cool to keep it together.

As fast as we were able to he pulled us to the Station. The Underground made it possible for us to hide as it would provide temporal shelter. We were running down the stairs as behind us the sounds of the bombs died out and the only thing we could hear were the explosions and the high sound of the siren. The underground was filled with people. People who had taken a permanent stay there for they were afraid to stay at home. I was taking shallow breaths and I eyed the many people as they gave us a brief look before turning their attention to their own families. Too shocked to react, I let Peter pull me to a corner.

"Allie, are you hurt?" He shook my shoulders and I quickly blinked a few times. Nausea churned in my stomach and I had the sudden desire to throw up. I could feel the blood drain from my face. I felt faint and I could hear Peter's voice come from far away. "Allie? Are you alright! Allie!"

He pushed me to the floor and I sank down to my behind, leaning against the wall heavily as he pushed my head between my legs. "Breathe Allie!" His hand was warm as it rested on the back of my neck. I did as he ordered me to do before I pulled myself to a sitting position again. My breaths were deeper but still irregular. The iron fist curled around my heart, crushing it and I shrank towards Peter as a loud crash was heard. I realized I wasn't the only one who was completely terrified. The dark and narrow platform was filled with people. Some were sleeping, or at least, trying to. The others were talking, trying to soothe each other. Some kept their eyes on us.

"Allie! My hand." Peter murmured softly. "Loosen the grip, love." I blinked at him before grasping to what he was referring. I let go of his hand and I could see the redness set in. I had no idea that I was holding on to him too tightly. His eyes fell on me as he flexed his hand and he softened. He wrapped his arms around my frame, pulling me closer to him. "You're shaking." He informed me and I rested my head on his shoulder. Both of us were on the floor, seated against the cold wall.

"Really?" I responded blandly and I could hear him sigh. I knew Peter was scared, but he tried not to show it. If there was one flaw Peter possessed, it had to be the fact that he had difficulty showing his feelings. I could barely make him say what I meant to him, let alone make him confess he was scared. He always tried to overcompensate, which infuriated me to no end sometimes. His jaw was clenched and I could see the frustration radiate off his whole posture.

Another crash and now someone else shrieked. I whimpered and put my hands against my ears, hoping it would keep out the sounds. It didn't though and I felt tears burn in my eyes. Some spilled over, as their blanks were filled up immediately. I shrank into Peter's embrace, his hand resting on my hip and I turned my face, burying it in the crook of his neck. I knew my tears were dampening his clothes and I knew that I was feeding off the fear that hung on the damp platform, but everything here fuelled my own terror. I was certain this was going to leave its mark, for the fear had never reached this level before. I flinched again and for some reason I had a feeling the siren was getting louder and louder, as if the bombings were getting even worse. The siren was my worst nightmare and now I was stuck in it.

I heard Peter whisper soothing words in my ear, but hearing him falter or hesitate did the opposite thing. Peter was scared. I was scared. Everyone was scared. How could it possibly ease the strain to keep it together? Well, it couldn't! Absolutely not! I felt Peter's hand on my head, him kissing my forehead. But I also felt the strain in his limbs, the stiffness in which he worked. The ice that chilled him from the inside for I felt the exact same thing.

"Peter." I whispered. "What about mum and the others?" I pulled away slightly, our face still in close proximity. "Do you reckon they're safe?"

"I'm sure they're fine. They're probably in the shelter. Hiding, just like us." I nodded absentmindedly. I was going to be straightforward about this. I didn't want the last time I'd ever see my mother again to be on the night she told me my father had an affair. Sobs started to escape my mouth and I rested the palm of my hand on the bridge of my nose.

"I'm scared." I admitted.

"I know, Allie." Peter murmured softly. "Come here." He wrapped his arms around me and I rested my weight on my knees as I buried my face in the crook of his neck again. His scent always soothed me. And even though these were desperate times, and reassurances were scarce. I at least had the certainty that I was fine, for the time being. For Peter was near. "Don't worry Allie. It'll be over soon. Besides we're safe here."

"Don't say that!" I gasped. "You'll jinx it!"

"What?"

"I said that nothing was going to happen tonight. That despite the Air Raids, tonight was going to be a night on which we would be safe. But we're not. So please don't say that. The exact opposite always happens?" Peter frowned and I could see he didn't believe but he didn't react upon it. Merely nodded his head and pulled me close again.

"Try to get some sleep." He suggested and I shook my head. "Try, it'll help."

But I couldn't. How could I possibly sleep in these circumstances. There were people dying. Both of our families were together while the two of us were separated from them. My thoughts were straying between the fact that someone I love might die and the fact my father was a lying bastard. So no, it wouldn't help. No matter what. Peter could see the inner struggle on my face for he sighed and put his hands on my hips, before slightly lifting me up, shifting me inside his legs. I leant against his chest. It was a better position for I did feel more comfortable but my head was still on overdrive.

"Remember when we were twelve and you decided to bake cookies for mother's day?" Peter suddenly said. The chatter on the platform was being tuned out as my ears were only focusing on the crashes outside. This however, grabbed my attention and I nodded slowly. His chest was truly comfortable. It felt nice to have his arm around my waist, his hand resting on my lower stomach. "My dad tried to help us as yours kept both of our mothers distracted." I let out a laugh at that.

"Only you couldn't keep your mouth shut and spoiled the surprise." Peter chuckled behind me. I could feel the low laugh rumble in his chest.

"I remember running to the living room, calling your dad. Telling him he had to help us bring the cookies inside." I smiled. "You were so cross with me that I had ruined the surprise, you threw the remaining cookie dough in my hair." I full out laughed here. "It took me a full day to get rid of the stickiness."

"It was your own fault though." I pointed out. "If only you could keep a secret for like a few minutes more, I wouldn't have assaulted you with food." Peter shrugged.

"It was fun though. I was surprised how good the cookies had turned out." I nodded. If I closed my eyes I could almost smell the cookies again. I could hear the faint noises of screaming and laughing children outside. The faint buzzing of a nearby bee. I opened my eyes again, confronted with the eerie and dark platform again.

"Thank you." I whispered. I knew what he was trying to do. He had distracted me and for a minute I was able to forget what was going on. I lifted my head and pecked his lips softly before repeating. "Thank you."

He smiled and his fingers brushed over my cheeks. "Don't mention it."

I sighed and rested my head against his shoulder. Time was passing and before I knew it both Peter and I had been hiding for several hours. I was certain that it had to be past four in the morning. My body was dizzy with fatigue only I couldn't bear to sleep, because every single time I closed my eyes I saw something horrible. Behind me, Peter had dozed off a few times, only to be shaken awake by me when I thought something was wrong. I felt guilty doing it, but I was so terrified that in my fright I would shake Peter and he'd pull me close to him, trying to calm me down.

"You're not sleeping." Peter muttered. By now, most of the people had fallen asleep. Exhaustion had taken over. I didn't have that luxury.

"I told you. I can't sleep." Peter let out an exasperated sight when suddenly another crash was heard. However, this one sounded off. Odd almost. The others were slightly muffled because they never hit this close to home. But somehow, this one sounded like it was right on top of us. I shifted my eyes to Peter and he got the message. This time, I truly wasn't being scared for nothing. Another crash and the worst thing possible happened.

The platform started to shake and slowly people got up, just like us, and were screaming and looking around as the bricks started to crumble and the ceiling started to shake. I grasped Peter's arm as my eyes were glued to the ceiling. I wasn't sure what was going on when a loud rumbling kind of noise came. I looked further down the platform when suddenly something fell. It started with one brick, and then the others followed. The people beneath were far too shocked to react and had no other choice but to be buried beneath the rubble. The crash that followed made the others move. I shrieked and Peter pushed me behind his back, keeping me somewhat distanced from the falling bricks. The platform was being buried.

Before I knew it, the faint light of the candles, was gone and we were engulfed in utter blackness. I cried out Peter's name and thank God, he was still holding on to my hand. Only we were being pushed around and I lost my balance, crashing against the wall as everyone tried to get off the platform. It was so dark and the noise of the bombs and the siren were now penetrating my eardrum like it's being drilled into my skull. I found myself pulling my hand out of Peter's to steady myself when I realized I made a mistake.

"Peter!" I screamed when people pushed me into the direction of the stairs. The crowd was taking me with them and I had no idea how to get back to Peter. "Peter!" I cried out again. I heard him faintly call back. I turned around and saw to my surprise Peter was still on the platform. I started to struggle and forced my feet to move the opposite way. I had to get back.

I had to!

I was pushed away several times and my body was aching. I knew it was going to leave bruises. But I cared less about that. Peter was still at the platform. While one part of the platform had just collapsed. I pushed myself through the crowd when suddenly I lost my balance and I could feel my back collide with the stairs. I wasn't sure how, but in some way I had managed to skid down those stairs, rolling, my limbs hurting till I reached the end and I slammed against the cold ground. I could feel a certain fog make its presence known. I was lying on my stomach, the dust tickling my nose and the bricks still falling, a safe distance away though. I could see feet pass me by as I tried to keep my consciousness. There were hammers hitting my head. There was a loud hum deafening me. There were tears blurring my vision as the edges were blackening till I couldn't see anything anymore.

Last I heard was my heart, beating its way out of my chest.

_A/N: Thoughts? Please?_


	6. And When It Falls, It Falls

_Disclaimer: Nothing is mine._

_A/N: Yeah I know, I suck! I know! But everything just bloody SUCKS these days, including my writing! I'm not that thrilled about this chapter but see it as a bump in the road. I had to write such a crappy chater to make the next one better! How about that? Anyways, thank you so much for the reviews you guys! You made me so estatic! That people like this story always surprise me :| Anyways, enjoy and thank you again! _

_P.S Reminder: We are officially entering LWW time line next chapter! Keep in mind that this is not a "girl falls into Narnia" fic but that doesn't mean it'll be less interesting :)_

_And When It Falls, It Falls_

I was crawling, resting my weight on my forearms as I tried to push myself through my exhaustion. It was a good thing I was running on adrenaline for my energy level was somewhere between minus seven and minus two. Everything was frighteningly quiet. I could hear the drops of the pipes, the screeching. I could hear the movement of the loose bricks that were pulled down by gravity. I could hear the siren announce that it was over. And I could hear the last of crashes. But I couldn't hear _anyone_! And I wondered what was worse. I passed many fallen people. Some of them weren't breathing and it took me a while to get my bearings once I saw such a person. They were lying so still that I wanted to scream but my throat was constricting, tightening that I could barely breathe, let alone make a sound.

I was aching all over. My hands were all scuffed up, and there was dried blood. But I wasn't entirely sure whether that was mine. My clothes were dirty and damp. My dress absolutely ruined. I let out a shaky breath and wiped my forehead with the back of my hand. It came back sticky and I grimaced. The bump I had on the back of my neck hurt a lot and having a cut on my forehead, leaking blood, didn't make things easier either. I could feel the dirty tear marks on my face and I carefully got to my feet. Leaning on the wall heavily. I had to get out of here, but I also had to find Peter. He might be buried somewhere beneath the rubble.

The idea of him being buried alive made me heave and I leant against the wall again on shaky legs. My eyes were peering into dark, desperately trying to make out a form that I recognized but I was stuck on a land I did not recognize. I couldn't make out anything. Tears burned in my eyes again as fear took over. They spilled over and stained my already dirty cheeks. I sank down to my heels putting the insides of my wrist against my forehead. I felt dizzy now and I fell to the ground with a muffled thud. There was no one here. I wasn't sure how long I was crying like this but suddenly I heard a faint noise. A voice. One that didn't belong to Peter though, but still it rang and I halted my cries and looked around.

"Is anyone there?" I got to my feet. "Please? Help me!"

"Hello?" My voice was softer than I wanted it to be but it was still loud enough for that person to hear. I started to move towards the voice when I saw who it was. I blinked a few times when my eyes finally got used to the sight in front of me. There was an elderly lady, lying awkwardly on her side. I could see that half of her face was stained with blood and there was something wrong with her side, for she kept her hand there. I gasped and I quickly moved to her side.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" I asked shakily and she let out a painful moan as I touched her arm. "I'm sorry. So sorry." I mumbled and I moved away, looking around for non-existent help.

"Please, help me!"

"I don't know how!" I responded back, frustrated. I let out a harsh breath and tears escaped my eyes. "I don't know how." I repeated again. She tried to move and I grabbed her shoulder, halting her movements. "Don't move, I'll try to get some help, please don't move!"

"No!" She cried out and in the dark I could still see the terror in her eyes. "Don't go! Stay with me, please!" I nodded and sank back to my knees.

"But you need help."

"Please, don't go! Stay." She insisted and I felt the bottom of my chin tremble.

"Alright." I heaved a deep breath. "I'll stay." I saw her try to shift her position, trying to find a spot that was less awkward and I moved towards her. Suddenly she shifted her head and put it in my lap. I didn't say anything and rested my hands on her head, gently. Her hair was damp with blood and I knew it was leaking upon my own clothes but I couldn't bear to say anything. I knew she was frightened. The least I could do was stay with her.

I wasn't sure how long we just sat there. In the cold. Not moving, occasionally holding her hand when I felt she stiffened. I knew she was getting exhausted and there was a possibility she wouldn't last. But I knew that someone had to come. They would come back to look for survivors, right? I let out a shaky breath as the woman, her name was Celeste, was starting to ramble about her husband, Phil. He had passed away a few years ago but she talked to me like I was him.

"Phil." She murmured his name again and I turned my attention to her. "It's cold." She sounded like a desperate child. One that was lost. I swallowed the lump in my throat and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. Trying to hold her despite the awkward position. Her head was still in my lap.

"I know." I responded back. My voice was cracking. She closed her eyes and I knew she was picturing something. Something that tied her to her late husband Phil. My heart clenched and even though she felt calm I surely didn't feel that way. In fact, I felt the exact opposite. She wasn't hanging on too tight. And I wasn't sure how long it was going to take for people to find us! Certainly not long now? Or so I hoped. Celeste was dying, but from the look on her face she didn't seem to mind. I swallowed away the tears but I couldn't stop them and they rushed down my cheeks. We were engulfed in a deafening silence again. I had tried moving her but she protested, saying she was comfortable like this. So I stopped.

Time trickled by and Celeste had stopped moving. The cold was now starting to affect me and I was shivering with fatigue. There was no adrenaline left to keep me on my feet now. I could feel my shoulders droop and I could see the wisp of breath in the cold air. I tried moving Celeste again but there was no reaction and I could feel my heart stop. She couldn't be? Or could she. I was too scared to move her again because I didn't want to know the truth. They couldn't be far now. Where was Peter?

I could hear footsteps echoing in the silence. And my heart leaped. Could it be? From a distance I could see a shadow looming and it was heading this way. Suddenly Peter's face appeared and I could see the relief on his face when he saw me. I could only wonder how my face looked like. He saw the woman in my lap and I could see the worry and concern as he took in my appearance. How was I looking? I tried opening my mouth to say something but my throat was constricting and I found myself gasping for words.

"Allie?" Peter said gently as he crouched in front of me. He put his hands on the woman's head and moved her so she was now fully lying on the ground. I tried to reach out to her again but Peter grabbed my hands, holding them in his. "Are you hurt?" He asked me and I slowly shook my head. He ran down his hands over my limbs and he halted when he saw the cut on my forehead. His fingers brushed lightly over the cut and I flinched. He mumbled an apology. "Come on, love. Let's get out of here." I shook my head.

"What about Celeste?" I asked. My voice was small. "We can't just leave her here?"

"They'll find her." Peter promised and I frowned. "Come on, up you get." He put his hands on my arms and hauled me to my feet. "Can you walk? "And I didn't respond, I let him pull me away.

We manoeuvred through the mass of bricks and people and I realized that the closer we got to the exit the faster he was pulling me out of here. At some point we were running as I tried to keep up with him. Once we were outside and we were confronted with the damage I felt the exhaustion. The sun was coming up now and I realized that I must've been there longer than I thought. As I was able to see Peter properly I looked down. The dried up blood looked brown and my hands were scuffed up. I eyed Peter and I saw him look at me. There was a grimace on his face and I could see the dark circles beneath his eyes.

"We need to get home." Peter murmured and I gave him a look.

"B-but what if?" I was too afraid to finish the sentence and Peter's jaw was clenched. I knew he was holding in the frustration of the what ifs.

"Are you hurt?" He asked again and I shook my head.

"I think I'm fine." I mumbled and Peter gave me a disbelieving look as he ran his finger down my cheek.

"You want me to carry you?" He asked and I shook my head. I knew he was exhausted himself, I was sure I could keep myself on my feet for the upcoming ten minutes as we went back home.

"I'm good. What about you?" I asked and I put my hand on his chest. "What happened? You weren't on the platform when I got back." Peter grimaced again. And I frowned.

"I ran up the stairs right after the platform collapsed. You were being dragged up by the crowd. But when I got outside you weren't there. I think it took me more than two hours to find you." I let out a shaky breath and nodded. Suddenly Peter pulled me in for a kiss. "I'm so relieved you're still alright." I felt a sob threaten to reveal itself and I nodded quickly, ignoring the tears as I kissed him back.

I clung to him desperately as the relief washed over me. I couldn't believe what just happened. It felt surreal and now we were here. Both of us all knackered and the only thing I wanted right now was lie down and sleep. Or at least try. For the exhaustion was dominant. I held myself upright by fisting his shirt in my hands. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and I could faintly smell his scent. Only now there was also sweat mingled with it. I felt Peter put his hand on the back of my head and I hissed in pain as a stab went through me. I pulled away abruptly.

"What's wrong?" I grimaced and tentatively put the hand on the back of my head. I could feel the faint throbbing but when I pulled away it came back sticky. I looked at Peter in shock and when he eyed his own hands he saw that it was covered with blood too.

"That's not good." I whispered faintly and Peter cursed.

"Alright, let's go now. We have to get you home." I hummed in agreement and let Peter pull me away.

We moved as quick as we could through the rubble. I tried to ignore the faintness that was setting in and tried to keep up with Peter's pace. I didn't want to scare him, especially because I was scared myself. I knew head wounds weren't a good sign and they always were more bloody than any other wound. But even I knew that they were also more fatal. Although I was pretty certain that this was an exaggeration. I felt my feet waver and I tried to recover as soon as possible. We were almost there and as we ran past houses I could see some occupants come outside to check the damage that was done because of the air raid.

My knees gave away quite abruptly and I fell to the ground. I gasped out loud as I felt the throbbing in my head increase. Peter was by my side immediately and I could see the worry radiate off him. "Come on, not now! We're almost there Allie." He urged and I realized he was half talking to himself. "We're almost there." He repeated and I nodded and put some weight on my feet again. I leant against Peter heavily and he half dragged me. I could see Mrs. Fitzgerald, one of our neighbours look at us with worry in her eyes.

"Peter! Goodness, are you two alright?" She moved towards us and suddenly Peter swung me into his arms. Putting his arm beneath my knees and the other one behind my back. "What on earth were you doing outside?"

"We were hiding at West Finchley Station!" Peter said.

"What happened to Allie?"

"The station got hit. The platform crashed." Peter clarified quickly as Mrs. Fitzgerald started to beckon him inside. "Allie and I got separated." I leant against his shoulder and I could feel the flutter of his heart. It was quickening which indicated his anxiety.

"Dear God! Well what are you waiting for? Get inside, we have to take care of Allie." I found myself being moved to something soft and I realized he had put me on the couch.

"I'll be right back. I have to check on the others." He said to Mrs. Fitzgerald and I started to protest.

"I'm coming with you." I muttered quickly and I swung my legs over the couch again. Mrs. Fitzgerald shushed me and pushed me back. "No, I want to go with him. Please. My mother." I was starting to make no sense and Peter sighed before putting his hands on my cheeks.

"I'll be right back, you won't even notice." I started to shake my head and I groaned. The movement made my head spin. I felt someone push away my dark hair and something cold was applied to the back of my neck. I gasped at the new sensation.

"Peter you go!" Mrs. Fitzgerald said. "We'll be here." I started to cry. "Don't worry honey. You're safe now. Let me just take care of your head, alright?" I didn't react and Peter gave me a brief kiss, promising me he'd be back soon. I watched him walk out of the room.

Mrs. Fitzgerald told me that I was lucky and I didn't need stitches but I couldn't sleep either because there was a chance I had a concussion. When she was done I realized that at least half an hour was gone and he hadn't come back yet. I could feel the impatience creep up on me and I felt a tremor run down my spine as Mrs. Fitzgerald gave me a glass of water. I took it numbly my thoughts solely focused on where Peter must be. Not to mention why it was taking so long.

"I am certain they are fine, dear? Don't worry." Mrs. Fitzgerald tried to soothe me as she put her hand on my head, stroking it a few times when I couldn't take it anymore.

"Can't I go?" I asked and Mrs. Fitzgerald frowned. Her red hair was vibrant and her blue eyes widened in shock. "Please?"

"No." She said firmly. "You are not up for it. Now lie down." She said and she pushed me against the soft cushions before leaving the room. It took me less than a minute to get out of here.

Peter was moving around bricks in order to get to the shelter. The house next to his –not mine- almost collapsed and bricks had catapulted themselves into the air. Some barricaded the exit of the shelter, in which my mother and the remaining Pevensies were in. I was still rooted to my spot behind Peter when suddenly he got aware of my presence. He whipped around and the surprised look replaced itself for an incredulous one. For a moment he was shocked before anger made its presence known. I gulped.

"What are you doing here Allie?" He demanded. I ignored his tone and my eyes moved to the almost freed shelter.

"Helping you." I responded and I quickly moved to the shelter. Pushing and pulling bricks away.

Both of us worked in silence, our eyes meeting every once and a while. When finally the door of the shelter opened and both of our families came trailing outside. My mother flung herself into my arms the second she saw me and to my surprise I found out that I was crying along with her. I hid in her embrace as Pevensies held onto Peter. I could hear Lucy cry as she voiced her worries to her older brother. I gave him a watery smile, he barely responded just communicated with his eyes.

"I'm so glad you're alright." My mother cried out as she grabbed my hands and pulled me to the Pevensies. Helen put her hand on my cheek.

"We were so worried." She said and I nodded.

"So were we. We didn't know if you were alright and we couldn't go back." I explained and she nodded as her eyes were filled with tears. Peter moved behind me and I grabbed his forearm, he covered my hand with his. A subtle sign of affection.

"But where did you two go then?" Susan asked. "You couldn't have gone too far, right?" Peter and I exchanged looks.

"We were hiding at the Station." Peter clarified. "But it collapsed." My mother gasped and I dropped my eyes to the grass. All the while I could see that my dress was so dirty.

"Can we go inside?"I asked. "I don't feel good."

"Of course." Helen said. "Come on you lot." Peter put his hand on the small of my back and I stumbled along with him. Once inside the Pevensies house and seated on the couch I could hear Mrs. Pevensie mumble something to Peter. His voice was softer than hers and I let out a breath as our eyes connected. If only I could hear what they were saying.

"Allie." My mother demanded my attention. "About before..."

"Mum." I quickly interfered. "Can we not talk about it. Not yet." My mother's eyes softened and she nodded slowly. The subject was too sore and the wound to fresh to be rubbing salt in. I needed some time and right now everything was still a chaos, trying to discuss and clear a matter wouldn't do much good.

"If that's what you want." My mother said softly and moved to Mrs. Pevensie, both of them disappearing into the kitchen.

Lucy settled down on the couch next to me and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and rested my head on the top of hers. Her small hands were on her lap and I could feel the drowsiness set in. I knew that I wasn't allowed to sleep but for some reason it was so tempting. I wondered where Edmund and Susan had disappeared to.

"Where are you going?" Lucy suddenly demanded and I pulled myself up to see Peter move to the front door.

"Don't worry Lu. I'll be back soon." He promised and despite the fact that he was absolutely knackered he kept pushing himself, not to mention his family and friends. We were on the brink of snapping at him for being so bloody righteous.

"Can you _stop_ running for a second and just get a breather?" I hissed. "We've been up all night. We're exhausted." I looked at Peter. Ignoring the startled look on his face that slowly dissolved into agitation.

"I'm not forcing anyone to come with me!" Peter countered. "_You_ need to stay here."

"Why can't you stay then?" I asked. I slowly got to my feet moving towards him. "What's so bloody important it can't wait?"

"People need help!" He responded and I pressed my lips together in anger.

"You're absolutely knackered Peter. Trying to help now won't do a fat load of good. You might as well rest and see if you can do something later on." I reasoned but he shook his head.

"There are a lot of people like that old woman Allie. People are still alive, we can't afford to wait." I put the palm of my hand on the bridge of my head and ignored the throbbing in my head as I applied some pressure. "Besides, I'm not hurt, unlike you."

"I know!" I said. "And I need you here." I was being incredibly selfish but I couldn't care about anything. I wanted to be selfish, I wanted him to stay with me.

"Allie." Peter grabbed my shoulders. "People are dying." Suddenly I heard Susan's voice behind me.

"What's going on?" She asked sharply and I turned around quickly. My head spun with the fright when suddenly I was looking at Susan from a different angle. A warm arm wrapped itself around my waist and lowered me to the ground. "Mum!"

Mrs. Pevensie appeared in the doorway with my mother and I blinked to clear the blurry eye vision.

"Oh dear! Is she alright? What happened?" My mother demanded as she put her hands on my face. I pulled away and leant against Peter.

"Can you just stop running for a few minutes?" I asked him. Defeat was prominent in my voice and I heard him exhale close to my ear. His breath tickled my ear and I pressed closer to him.

"Just for a little while." Peter promised and I nodded, knowing I couldn't ask more of him.

_A/N: So thoughts? Lemme know in a review :)_


	7. The Sleeping Dreams Of Four Year Olds

_Disclaimer; Nothing is gained with this story. Just a lot of love from my lovely readers :D_

_A/N: So here is the long chapter I promised :) Thank you so much for the reviews :) I'm estatic that people actually like this :) Anyways, we are reaching the LWW time line, next chapter offical start! This is kind of a filler, but I reckon it's necessary for the progress of the story. But enough yapping I'm going to let you read this chapter without further ado!_

_Title from song **All I Want** by** Kate Earl.**_

_The Sleeping Dreams Of Four-Year-Olds_

Trying to go back to our normal day routine was harder than I thought it'd be. Especially since I realized that there was nothing 'normal' left to hold on to. Our schools were shut down, because not only was St. Finbars destroyed now, Hendon House was well on his way as well. And I found myself clinging to the minimum amount of normalcy I could find. And that was dreaming. To dream was my getaway and if it were up to me I'd hide in bed all day long and just pretend everything was different. That there was no war and I could hear my parents, happy, downstairs. That I would have days filled with school, even though I could do without but it was a part of my normal day life, laughter, the Pevensies and in particular Peter. And despite the fact that the latter was somehow the truth, it didn't make up for the rest.

Peter and I were something else yes, but we weren't _something_ truly recognizable yet. Or maybe it was just me. But whatever it was, I had my doubts and insecurities that were being fuelled over and over again and I had no other choice but to succumb to the consequences those insecurities brought me.

Who'd thought I'd yearn for the days when I was only a child.

Simplicity was the word I'd use to describe those days. There was nothing to worry about but to make sure I didn't make a mess out of my clothes. Nowadays I had trouble keeping myself from becoming a mess. In fact, how do you keep a mess from turning into another mess? Especially since that mess was me? My whole life I had been sheltered from trouble, problems, and once I turned seventeen disaster struck and every aspect of my life was turned upside down. Not only did I found out that the marriage my parents had was a lie, I also found out that once dad was coming back he was leaving us. For her. _Catherine_.

It was one thing to keep this from me, and it was one thing different when you find out that your father wouldn't be around anymore and not because he died, but because he chose a different family. He turned his back on my mother and I. And thinking that I'd be 'fine' with it, that I wouldn't protest or put my foot down was one big stupid mistake.

I had many flaws. I held grudges, ones that I wouldn't easily forgive, I'd pick certain moments of the day when peoples guards were down and abuse it. I was selfish and wanted to keep my loved ones near me. I didn't want to share. In general I was deceitful and not a nice young lady at all. Yet, I was forgiven every single time one of my flaws were too prominent. And this was exactly what I meant with being sheltered. I was being held back from the consequences. I never had to deal with the aftermath before. And now, I was right smack in the middle of it and I had no bloody idea how to deal with it. I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream, I wanted to fall apart and practically lie on the floor and pull out my hair.

And now I actually had the space to deal with the aftermath, I chose to withdraw my decisions and pull back and run as far as possible. Currently, I was still running.

And I wasn't going to stop until I fell.

Physically I was alright and sometimes I found myself wishing for a physical wound or any indication of the mental torture I was going through, but then again, I was content that no one could see the obvious marks. I'd be under constant scrutiny for the rest of my life. It was hard to ignore my mother's overprotection but I did not say one word, especially because now I knew that we only had each other left as a family. Worst part, I was watching my family fall apart and all I could do was stand and watch. I reckon my dreams were much better when I was only four years old.

I had Peter under constant surveillance. For a lack of a better term. My eyes were constantly following his every move, which exasperated him, but I was so bloody scared something was going to happen and we'd be separated again. The thought frightened me out of my wits. At least Lucy had her age to use as an excuse to explain why she was so clingy. I couldn't even say that he was my beau because not even a young girl of my age spend so much time with her beau as I did with Peter. I knew that Mrs. Pevensie was worried about that, since I'd be near Peter since the break of dawn till late in the evening. But the idea of not knowing where Peter was in the few hours we needed sleep tortured me and I found myself studying the ceiling at night, lost, not knowing what to do or how to kill time.

I couldn't sleep. For every time I'd close my eyes and I'd see Celeste die all over again.

I think she broke a record with the dying part. No one died that many times as she did in my dreams. I still was afraid for the air raids, especially since they occurred more often. I had been pushed into the tiny shelter, avoiding bricks and lost pieces of concrete. I reckon sleepless nights were turning into a habit. Did you know it only took fourteen days to create a new habit? I was down to twelve now. Two more to go.

"Allie! Hurry up!" Edmund pounded on the bathroom door.

Had I told you that our house was damaged in the last air raid and we were now staying with the Pevensies for a little while? Honestly, it made things easier to keep an eye out for a certain Pevensie. Especially since he was so bent on trying to _fix_ everything that was either remotely malfunctioning or just plain broken. What was it with men and trying to _fix_ everything? You can't fix everything, you can't make everything the way you want it to be. You can try and fail trying. That was the whole purpose of trying to _fix_ things.

I opened the bathroom door and pursed my lips and eyed the shorter Pevensie with a tired look. Honestly, was it that hard to be patient?

"Took you long enough." He muttered lowly as he pushed his way inside the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. I blinked sluggishly. I was becoming slow with my whole energy level being so low.

I moved to Susan's and Lucy's bedroom and knocked on the door until I got the permission to enter. Lucy and Susan were both done with showering and dressing and Susan was combing Lucy's hair as they sat on the bed. Outside the rain was pounding and I let out a deep sigh before I sat down on the empty bed. I was able to fall asleep here. I was _that_ tired.

"You look exhausted, didn't you sleep Allie?" Susan asked and I shook my head.

"Not really, couldn't sleep because of the storm! It was brutal last night." Lucy nodded and I recollected some of the fear that hovered on her face. The same fear that was inside of me, not a few hours ago.

"It was horrid." Lucy agreed. "I hate lightening."

"It's not _that_ bad." Susan disagreed.

"That's easy for you to say." Lucy huffed. "You are not afraid of anything!"

"I beg to differ, Lu." I replied. "Susan is afraid of something, but she's horribly secretive about it!" Lucy turned her eyes back to her sister.

"But why? Everyone is afraid of something." She turned to me. "Allie, what are you afraid of?"

"Me?" I reacted. "Well, by Jove. I don't know! I'm not quite fond of the dark." I admitted.

"That's an irrational fear, Allie." Susan countered. "Besides, didn't you just say that you were afraid of the lightening." I shook my head, clouded by own judgement.

"Not particularly because of the lightening. I'm more afraid of what it reminds me of." I admitted carefully. Susan gave me a long stare before her eyes softened and she nodded.

"Well, that's understandable." She reasoned. "Perhaps, you could tell us?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No, leave it be! It's not that important. Besides weren't we talking about _your_ fears?" I asked Susan. She coloured slightly as I turned the subject back to her.

"Why are the two of you so interested?" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh Su!" I began. "Lu and I need something to hold against you! You can't be perfect _all_ the time!" Lucy sniggered behind her hands and Susan dropped the comb on the bed and gave Lucy a pointed glare.

"Honestly, you two!" She started. "I'm not perfect."

"No!" Lucy drawled. "You just think you are!" I let out a laugh and lay down on the bed again as the banter continued between the two Pevensies.

As my head lay on the soft pillow. The warmth of the room seeping in, I couldn't help but think back to the past few days. Since we now had nothing to do but hang about the house and since Peter was trying to help out in neighbourhood, I stayed in mostly. I practised the piano mostly. Keeping myself on my toes. Tried not to crack the eggshells I was walking on. It was starting to become an habit. Peter barely reacted on anything I did. He was sweet and caring. But for some reason it was all superficial. And the nearer I drew to him, the further he backed away. Or sort of speak. I knew that what had happened had scared him, but I reckoned he'd at least be pushing himself towards me. Instead, I felt the distance between the two of us more than usual. I sighed and closed my eyes.

I really cared for him. And I knew he felt the same way. Call me empathic, but it was more than jealousy when Peter had snapped at Floyd during my first day at Hendon House. And it was most certainly more when he tried to distract me with random stories when the two of us were hiding at Finchley Station during the air raid. Maybe I knew him better than he knew himself. Perhaps that's why Peter was pulling away, because I was acting out the exact emotions he was feeling. Only he had no room to act out, so he turned his attention to something he _could_ do.

Men had this eerie fascination with anything that they could fix.

I shifted my position on the bed and I could hear Susan and Lucy quietly leave the room as I got comfortable again. Despite the constant tinkling of the rain against the window pane, the wind howling as it clashed with the trees and other objects that stood in its way, I was able to calm down. Take a breather. I was on the border of drifting off.

_There were crashes again. They were loud as the sounds echoed in the small, dark room. The lack of space made the distance of those crashes smaller. I could feel the faint wisps of dust on my fair skin, the small pieces of concrete as they crushed themselves around my surroundings. I moved to my left, my hands completely leading the way in the this pitch black darkness. It wasn't as if it was dark. It was mostly, blurry. Like I wasn't wearing any glasses. _

_Even though I didn't even need glasses it felt like that._

_I had no control over my vision not to mention my movements. I was like a puppet, held up my strings as I was thrown into the middle of all the chaos. The hectic surroundings didn't make things easier, in fact, the opposites. I shrieked as another wisp of dust washed over me and I stumbled to the ground. Expecting the dirty floor, when suddenly I fell into a deeper pit. One I couldn't stop. One I kept falling._

My eyes snapped open with a gasp and I frantically looked around. I was in Lucy and Susan's room. I let out a deep breath. Not again! I turned around and pulled my knees to my stomach. My dress hiked up, but I couldn't care less about that. I pressed the side of my face deeper into the pillow. The softness giving me more comfort than the gloom weather could ever give me.

It was just another nightmare. I had those on a nightly bases actually. It was something I was getting used to. If only the consequences were something I got used to. I didn't want to be tired all this time. I didn't want to feel like everything was spinning out of control. This downwards spiral I felt I was in was taking too much time and I rather have it cut the nonsense and just simply tore me down immediately. I couldn't bear the dramatics. I had fits, temper tantrums mostly. Ones that were often directed to Peter because he knew exactly what to do and say to get under my skin. But surely, he wasn't the only one. My agitation with my mother was a big factor as well.

These days I was constantly on edge and who could possibly blame me?

A soft hand rested on my side and I jumped. "Easy there!" Peter's voice penetrated my eardrums and I let out a soft breath of relieve. "You alright?" He questioned and I nodded.

"I'm good." I responded and I lay down on the bed again, for some reason highly aware of his hand on my waist, it was itching towards the swell of my hips. "What time is it?"

"Past one o'clock. Mum told me to wake you up because we were going to eat lunch soon." Peter answered. "Did you have a nice sleep? Su told me not to wake you up." I shrugged.

"Well enough, I suppose." Peter frowned at my words. His blue eyes piercing in this light.

"What does that mean?" He questioned. I shrugged in response and Peter let out a sigh. "You do look knackered, love." I huffed, sitting up straight now so I could face Peter properly. He was perched on the edge of the bed and to my surprise the door was closed.

"You really do know how to flatter a girl, don't you?" I retorted coolly. Peter gave me a grin.

"I do my best." He responded and he bent towards me, giving me a small kiss. For some reason he was being the exact opposite of his behaviour the past couple of days. Normally I had to initiate the kisses. Who was this Peter and what did he do to my Peter?

But of course I was weak when he kissed me and I let myself be drawn towards him. His scent swirling around me, as if it was forming a cocoon. I put my hands around his neck, pulling him closer to me as I created a gap before taking the risk and deepening the kiss. Peter's hand were on my waist and the back of my neck when suddenly one of his hands moved downwards, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. I found myself lost in his touch and I could feel a part of me yearn for more. See how far this could go, but I had to back track, and as much of a disappointment that was to me. Propriety wasn't something I could forget.

I gently pulled away. "Sorry." He apologized. "I reckon I got carried away."

"Oh, don't apologize. You weren't the only one participating." I responded and I loved the lopsided grin he gave to me as a reaction.

"You do look tired though." Peter said softly as he brushed away a strand of hair. I sighed.

"I'll be good." I said firmly. "But tell me, how are you?" I traced the bump on his forehead. "Does it hurt?" I gently put pressure on the bump.

"Barely." He said. "The worst is gone." I nodded. He sighed and rested his chin on my shoulder. "I just get these migraines." I frowned.

"Perhaps you should go to a doctor? It might be an indication of something serious." Peter pulled back and gave me a hard stare.

"I get migraines because Edmund keeps pestering me." I rolled my eyes.

"You know, you could try being nice to your brother." I pointed out. "It wouldn't do you any harm. As a matter of fact it will do you more good than harm." Peter scoffed.

"He's an immature little bugger. He's only interested in turning this whole house upside down." Peter said roughly. "He's a beast, especially with Lucy. Just because she's the youngest." I sighed.

"Don't be so harsh on him. He's just a boy." I said softly. "He has a hard time adjusting, that's all."

"To what?" I gave him a pointed look.

"You know what Pete." I muttered. "Things haven't been real easy the past couple of months. With the war." Peter shrugged and I could see the emotion in his eyes.

"He never was like this when Dad was still around." I rested my forehead against his, momentarily closing my eyes.

"I reckon he misses him." I responded.

"Well so do I!" Peter confessed. "But it's not like we have a choice."

"I know!" I said empathetically and I brushed away a strand of hair from him eyes. "You're hair is getting long." Peter shrugged. I ruffled it gently. "What are our plans for today?"

"Nothing specific." Peter said. "I reckon mum needs a few things so we might need to go get some groceries."

"Oh!" I mumbled. Now that was something I really wasn't looking forward to. "Can't we ask Nellie to get them?" I asked referring to my mother's housekeeper.

Peter frowned at me. "Allie, they're just groceries. If you don't want to tag along then don't! I can get them myself."

"Right, well. I might take you up on that!" I said quickly and I got on my feet, moving towards the door.

"Allie?" I ignored Peter calling out my name.

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

It took Peter less than an hour to return with the necessary groceries that had increased since there were two more people in the house. There was a part of me that didn't want to leave, but since Peter started to become suspicious of my behaviour I had no trouble steering clear from him. Hearing from others what he did and where he went was well enough. At least I was able to keep an eye on him that way without physically facing him. If I could avoid that, than I was all game. This small childish intermezzo had me turn for the worse and I was quite surprised with myself that I was able to do such a thing.

Air raids were getting far too frequent and our mothers had put a ban on us leaving the house, unless it was completely necessary. But since they always had excuses to keep us inside we didn't quite have a choice but remain put. Being cooped up in a house was starting to get on everyone's nerves. People tend to get easily agitated and that was exactly the case here. Edmund was the worst. He lashed out to everyone, and picked on Lucy constantly. It was incredibly annoying to see Edmund be a little pest and make Lucy cry. Peter would always react and that would end up in a fight as well. And if either Susan or I decided to interrupt his anger would be directed towards us, which would cause another fight.

It seemed that all we were doing these days was fight.

I rubbed my forehead tiredly and rested my head against Susan's shoulder as she was reading. We were in the living room and Edmund and Lucy were already arguing. Their voices loud as they both kept picking at each other.

"Oh for pity sake, Edmund! Could you just shut up?" I suddenly snapped. Edmund turned his dark eyes to me and I could see the indignation in those dark orbs.

"Why don't you mind your own business." He spat angrily and he crossed his arms like a petulant little child.

"Edmund!" Susan admonished. "She's right. Leave Lucy alone!" Edmund huffed angrily before spinning on his heel and trotting out of the room. Lucy heaved a deep sigh and she crossed the room to our side. She snuggled next to me and I gave her a small embrace.

"Come on Lu. Cheer up!" I tried and she gave me a watery smile. "Alright, that's it! Someone needs to have a talk with Edmund, cause this can't go on forever." Susan nodded slowly.

"I could talk to my mum." She proposed and I shook my head.

"I'll go talk to him." I got up.

"You reckon that's a good idea?" She asked cautiously and I shrugged.

"We'll see soon enough." I said and I moved out of the room, up the stairs.

Honestly, I wasn't quite sure what I was doing. All I knew was that I had enough of all the fighting, but I couldn't say much of course. Since I was an instigator myself when it came to Peter. The two of us had more fights in the few days than what we had in a month. I already was on my last nerve and so was Peter but it was as if I couldn't help it. His current fascination with the war was pushing me to no end. Not to mention he just knew what to say to get under my skin. The two of us were like fire and ice. One minute things could be perfectly alright and the next we'd be ignoring each other.

I was getting a migraine because of it.

But I suppose this was the aftermath of being locked up in a house. No fresh air had reached our lungs, I reckon we were bound to get a bit loopy.

I could hear loud voices as I moved through the hall when I recognized it to be Peter. He was shouting, that was obvious, but his words were muffled because of the closed door. I frowned and moved closer to his room when suddenly the door was pulled open and an angry Peter slammed into me. I gasped and he grabbed hold of my shoulders to keep me from falling.

"Pete, what's going on?" I demanded as he threw a glare to his room before quickly descending the stairs. I frowned and turned to the bedroom, I could see Mrs. Pevensie there and I quickly turned around descending the stairs as well as I tried to catch up with Peter. He was moving quickly through the kitchen to the backdoor when I realized his shoulders were shaking. A dread filled up my stomach. It spread through my limbs, momentarily paralyzing me.

"Peter!" I cried out his name as I closed the backdoor behind me. I could see him move to the very end of the garden when suddenly he lashed out. He kicked a stray brick of stone, sending it air borne. I froze.

His face was slightly red and his hands were clenched in fists. His sea-blue eyes filled with a vengeance I had never ever seen before. My throat constricted and I wondered what had Peter on edge like this. What had set him off this time? And why was I there this time? Wasn't I the only one who could possibly get him like this? Or perhaps not. Because even I wouldn't want him to be like this.

"Pete?" I said carefully as I took a few steps towards him. The wind was chilly. In fact, it was so cold that I could see the wisps of my breath in front of me. The sun had already set and it made this whole night even more colder. Peter was still standing on the same spot, his back turned towards me. I sighed and quickened my pace. I carefully put my hand on his clenched fist. "Peter? What happened?"

"Nothing." He spat. "It's nothing." I raised my eyebrows.

"Well, it surely must be something. For it has you on edge like this." I told him and he raised his hand, running it briefly through his hair and he pulled away from his statue-like form. He sat down on the small bench that his mother had placed in the summer when Edmund turned five. I sat down next to him.

He sighed. "They're sending us away." He said carefully and he rested his elbows on his knees. His hands curled into a fists in front of his mouth. I could feel my heart stop.

"What do you mean?" I breathed. "Send us where?" Fear grasped every fibre of my being and suddenly I wasn't aware of the cold anymore. I grabbed Peter's arm faintly. "Pete?" I urged

"To the country. Because London's not safe anymore." He explained. "As if we'd be safer there?"

I swallowed thickly. "I suppose it's just a safety precaution. It's not permanent, right?" I pushed and he shrugged.

"I'm not sure Allie." He suddenly got up. "They shouldn't send me away. I can help!" He exclaimed.

"Peter. You're only seventeen!" I pointed out. "You can't do much!"

"I can join the army if I want to!" Peter told me and I put my palm against my forehead.

"We had this conversation before!" I said coolly. "You can't join the army! You're too young! You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"Don't treat me like a child Allie!" Peter snapped. "I know what I'm doing, alright?"

"Do you?" I got up. "Because it seems to me you're being childish about this! You're only thinking about yourself." I cried out. "Are you that self-centered?"

"Self-centered?" Peter repeated. "At least, I'm not being selfish. Don't think I haven't noticed what you're trying to do!"

I crossed my arms. "Well, do tell Pete! What am I doing?" I asked stoically.

Peter let out a curse. "Never mind." He let go. "I'm not going to get into a fight because of this."

"Because of what?" I yelled. "Why can't you be honest to me?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you!" He yelled back.

"A bit too late for that, don't you think?" I snapped. My eyes were starting to brim with tears. "It's all you've been doing these past few days." I wiped away the stray tear that had fallen. "Ever since the platform you've been either pushing me away or pulling me closer. Frankly, I'm not quite sure what you want now."

Peter huffed. "Well I don't know what _you_ want. You barely talk to me anymore, and if you talk you're only complaining about things!"

"I do not complain!" I cried out indignantly.

"You do!" Peter informed me.

"Well fine then!" I snapped. "I won't complain. I'll leave you alone, just like you want! And you can join the bloody army too if you want to. See if I care!" I turned around.

"This is what I'm talking about." Peter exclaimed. "You keep walking away every single time it gets personal." Peter grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. "Talk to me. Tell me what you want."

I bit my lip. "I don't want you to join the army." I said, trying to ignore the tremor in my voice. "I don't want you to leave."

Peter sighed. "I can't promise you that." I pushed him away.

"Then what good are you?" I turned around again.

"Allie, don't be like that!" He said. I shook my head turning around.

"I told you what I want. Isn't that enough?" I asked him.

Peter sighed and he ran his hand through his hair again. "Allie, I want you to be safe."

"You wouldn't know if I was safe, if you joined the army. You wouldn't be here!" I pointed out. "You'd be God knows where. I'm not going to let you do that! I already lost my dad, I don't want to lose you too."

"You're not going to lose me." Peter said carefully and he wrapped his arms around me. I rested my forehead against his shoulder.

I shrugged. "These days nothing is guaranteed." Peter sighed and I could feel his press his lips against my temple.

"Can't you trust me?"

"Not when it comes to this."

"Allie-"

"I'm not discussing this Peter." I said firmly. "I will stop you if I must."

Peter let out a small laugh and with that I knew that we were on common grounds again.

"I would love to see you try." I looked up, pressing a chaste kiss on his chin.

"I could give you a demonstration, if you want to?" I challenged and Peter laughed. I pushed him slightly. "What is it Pevensie? Don't think I can do it?" Peter just continued laughing and I gasped before lunging at him, I wrapped my arms around his waist and pushed him to the ground. I hadn't calculated Peter pulling me with him so I fell on top of him, knocking the breath out of him.

"Told you!" I said smugly and Peter looked up at me. His eyes twinkled but I could see that my reaction was still something that bothered him.

"Do you know where they're sending us?"I asked quickly, suddenly scared. I laid down next to him and I pressed myself against Peter's side, my head on his chest.

"I don't know."

"I'm going with you, aren't I?" I asked fearfully. I wondered if their might've been a possibility that my mother wouldn't send me with the Pevensies. Peter pressed a kiss to my head. His hand rubbing circles on the small of my back.

"You're coming with me!" Peter said firmly. "I'll make sure of that." I nodded slowly and leant towards his chin, giving him another brief kiss.

"Good!"

I lay down again and both of us eyed the black sky with heavy hearts. I guess you didn't have to be a soldier to feel the grief and horror of a war. With what I was feeling I was pretty darn sure I could fill a country. I turned my eyes to Peter again and sighed.

What was I going to do with him?

_A/N: So how was it? Sorry for not enough Allie and Peter interaction. Next chapter will have plenty :D I have a lot in store for them :) So please review and let me know your thoughts :) I'd love to hear them :D_


	8. Follow Me As They Evacuate London

_Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, yada, yada, yada._

_A/N: So it only took me five days to update :O Now that's a record! lol! Anyways, I reckon it'll be the last chapter for a while, I'm moving so I'll be busy with that! But hopefully you guys will like this chapter :) It's a tad shorter but more happens. And with that I mean, that this story is rated** M** for a reason. So if you're not to comfortable with that, just skip ahead :) Besides that I want to thank everyone for reviewing this story :) It's just brilliant how people like it, and I try to respond to every review but if I haven't feel free to point it out :P _

_I recommend listening to **Evacuating London** of the Narnia, the Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe soundtrack :)_

_Follow Me As They Evacuate London_

And here we were again.

This time it came as expected. Perhaps it was me, but for some reason it felt like I had this inner alarm that would ring moments before the siren would go off. Alert us that there was another air raid. And this time, it came as expected. I felt it throughout the whole day. We had gone through five days without any bombings. I reckon we wouldn't be lucky tonight.

I was home again. Our house was fixed and now Peter and I weren't on each other's nerves all the time. Perhaps it was for the best, but I surely did miss him. So I urged him to stay with me if he could. My place was quieter than the Pevensies house, naturally. It was only my mum, Nellie and I who lived there. And Nellie nowadays stayed with her family more, so the house was completely quiet, without Nellie bustling through every room. My mother kept to herself, she didn't force me to talk about dad, which I appreciated. I didn't _want_ to talk. I knew it wouldn't make a difference anyways. When he'd come back from the war, he'd be going to Catherine anyways. Her name still brought a bile to my throat.

Peter, on the other hand, was too persistent. He had pointed out that I avoided certain topics and he'd breach them on purpose. Just so I'd lash out. Cause he wanted me to do something so I wouldn't keep things bottled up. I loved him for that. He always knew what I originally wanted, even if I had forgotten it myself.

Peter had dropped the subject about joining the war. For now. He said that we were being sent away, so he didn't have time to think about it. I knew he was thinking of his responsibilities instead. He always pushed himself too much. Always thought we weren't capable of taking care of ourselves, even when it was him who needed the care in the first place. So I reminded him that every single time his over protectiveness came up. I'll be honest, it felt good to have Peter care for me. He can be quite subtle in his affection with people around but when it was just the two of us, nothing could've been more perfect.

But tonight, with my inner alarm ringing off the hook, nothing could distract me.

I hovered. Was clingy, I didn't want to, but I couldn't help it. I tried to keep track of every person in the house, the nearest escapes, everything. Just so I'd be prepared, in case it managed to catch us off guard. But it didn't work. I tried voicing my thoughts to Peter but his gentle murmurs of reassuring wasn't enough to keep the topic off my mind.

So you can imagine my horror when Peter told me it was time for him to go back home again. Despite the fact he lived next door, I just couldn't let him go tonight.

"No!" I cried out shrilly, embarrassed with my reaction and I cleared my throat. "No." I repeated again, this time gentle. "It's not that late yet, I'm sure you can stay." I said. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. His blond hair standing up at the back. He was standing in front of me as I sat on the edge of my bed.

"It's almost ten, love." He said. "I still need to do some packing for tomorrow morning." He explained and I sighed, dropping my eyes to the floor.

My bag was already packed and standing in the corner of my room. Tomorrow we were leaving for the country. And I was incredibly relieved that my mother and Mrs. Pevensie had arranged the same living arrangements for the upcoming, undecided, months. We were going to stay with someone named Professor Digory Kirke. But as far as I was concerned, I was happy we were still together. Especially since there were some siblings that got separated during their send off.

"Can't it wait till tomorrow?" I asked carefully. Selfish much? "I mean..." I trailed off. Peter eyed me carefully.

"You're not still obsessed with my whereabouts, right?" Peter asked as he crossed his arms. I eyed him with wide eyes, feeling indignant I was so see through, but also because he was being so blunt about it. Why couldn't he be subtle right now?

"Of course not!" I lied. He raised his eyebrows. "I mean it!"

He shook his head with a ghost of a smile on his face. He sat down next to me and I moved closer to him. It was strange how attuned I was to him. My hands always sought out to him in particular. I rested my head against his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around my waist, his hand resting on the sensitive area of my waist. "I guess I could stay a little bit longer." And I smiled as the tension left my body. I relaxed into his arms, now getting even more hyper aware of him.

Peter and I weren't that _physical_ in our _relationship_ but we had our occasional slip ups. We never crossed the border of course, hell, I doubt we'd ever come _near_ that border but if it were me I'd be trying it out. I wouldn't lie, I was honestly curious to the feelings it would bring up. I wanted to feel those emotions, experiment with them, use them to my own benefit. But Peter was too good of a gentlemen, and I was the silly girl that tried to corrupt him. I reckon it was because I had put a stop to it the first time we actually got somewhere. I suppose that's when the word _propriety_ came to his mind, and the last time it ever crossed mine.

My mother, for reasons unknown, kept her distance from the two of us. When we stayed at the Pevensies house it was Mrs. Pevensie who would sneak a peek at what Peter and I'd be doing. Fortunately for us, it was always innocent and I could see her ease as she left the two of us alone for some time. But truly, at Peter's house, being alone was near impossible. With Edmund always grumbling, searching out spots where we'd be, so he could chase us away to be alone. With Lucy being far too curious for her own good. And not to mention Susan, who always wanted to know what the two of us were up to, and well with all those things hovering in the background, _experimenting_ was the last thing on our minds.

Well, not on mine mind.

"What are you thinking of?" Peter suddenly asked and a hot rush went to my cheeks. They were practically glowing.

"Oh, nothing specific." I lied as I tried to ignore the high note. Peter rolled his eyes.

"I have a feeling I don't even _want_ to know." Peter responded and I gave him a somewhat sly grin. His eyes froze seeing my expression. "Allie?" The alarming tone didn't go past me.

"I don't think you would mind." I told him truthfully and the tension left Peter's body. He eyed me suspiciously.

"Why would you think that?" I shrugged innocently and gave him a cheeky grin. Relieved that the subject of leaving wasn't on his mind right now.

I leant to his lips and my eyes quickly moved to his before I pressed my lips against his, my eyes closing on their own accord. Peter responded immediately. His hands settled on my waist and I could feel him fuel my enthusiasm. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me as I ran my tongue over his lower lip, slowly tantalizing him by drawing out our kisses. His mouth was hot and our kisses wet but I knew his mind was working on something else. Every single time I'd initiate something, his mind would be on what the meaning of my initiative could be. But not this time, I wasn't going to let him.

I pulled my knees to the bed and slightly pushed him backwards, hoping he'd lose his balance and fall on the bed. I was glad that when his back did touch the mattress he didn't stop kissing me. In fact, his own enthusiasm was fuelled and I felt a wave of euphoria wash over me. Perhaps, I was winning this time. I hovered over him as I rested my elbows on either side of him. His hand ran down the length of my back before slowly running down my arse. I froze slightly but quickly composed myself and tried to get lost with the feelings, putting my hands on his chest, fisting my fingers in his shirt. The soft fabric covered what was hiding beneath and I could feel it tantalize me. I pulled back for air, our eyes briefly met.

"Allie?" His voice was confused but mostly filled with an emotion I couldn't decipher. I knew what it was, I felt it myself. But I did not have a name for it. So instead of choosing to linger at that, I moved to him again.

His hands gripped my hips and he swiftly changed positions. This time it was me who was facing him and the way his weight pressed into me brought a million things I wanted to express. If only I could keep track of it. The pit of my stomach tightened with anticipation and I gripped his shoulders tightly, my nails digging, leaving small marks. Our legs were tangled up with each other and I knew that this was more than I had expected but it was as if I couldn't stop. Instead, I wanted more. I broke away from Peter for air and continued kissing his jaw, up to his ear, gently biting down on his earlobe. Peter hissed out and I fisted my hand in his hair. His hands were running up and down my legs when suddenly he moved and his hand reached my ribs. I shivered, for some reason his touch seemed even hotter than before. Especially when his hands brushed over my chest. It awakened a fire I did not know I possessed.

I realized that both of us were breathing loudly and I needed something to distract our attentions from that. So I pulled him in for another kiss, and he immediately obliged. We were pulling and tugging at each other and it was like something I had never experienced. And Peter was being horribly compliant about it all, making me wonder if this was real or not. His hips were pressing delightfully against mine when suddenly Peter broke away.

I knew it was too good to be true.

I blinked a few times as I eyed his reaction. His hair was messy and his skin hot to the touch. Worst of all, I could see the fire in his eyes and suddenly I felt that perhaps we should've stopped earlier. Perhaps I wasn't ready for all of that. I took a few deep breaths to satisfy my lungs before getting up again. Peter had settled himself on the far edge of my bed and I could see him run his hands through his hair to make it somewhat presentable when suddenly his eyes turned to me again.

"If I knew _this_ was what you were thinking of, I would've-"

"Oh please!" I scoffed. "You were just as compliant about this as I was. You can't blame it all on me." Peter rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't blaming you!" Peter said. He breathed out a few curses and I frowned at his mannerism. If I had known he'd be like this than I would never have instigated it. But as usual, I always found out too late.

"If you didn't want to do it then why didn't you stop me immediately?" I asked him sourly. Peter didn't meet my eyes.

"Because I thought it was innocent." My mouth fell open at his words. _Innocent?_

"Peter I let you touch my-" I cut off immediately and clamped my mouth shut. I wanted to say _breasts_ but I thought that would most definitely embarrass me not to mention him. It wasn't necessary to point out the details. Peter's face was also tinged red and I tried to rub away the flush on my face as I put my hand on my cheek.

"I know!" Peter stressed. He rubbed the back of his neck. "You weren't exactly saying no either!"

"Because I didn't _want_ to." I confessed and he looked at me.

"Shouldn't this be the other way around?" He asked, using his hands to make a point. "When did you start to corrupt _me_?"

I shrugged, grinning playfully. "Since you moved next door. You always were the victim of my antics." He breathed out through his teeth.

"That I am." He muttered lowly and I knew he was right in more than one way. He suddenly got up and I eyed him carefully.

"Where are you going?" I asked blatantly. "I thought you were going to stay?"

"I don't think that would be the brightest thing to do. Not with you being all-" He cut himself off and motioned something. I frowned.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked indignantly.

He turned to me and I could see the disbelief on his face. "As if you don't know."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Well you don't have to worry about me corrupting you, Pete! I can keep my hands to myself." I said. "But stay."

"I can't." Peter brought out. "It's late, Allie." I dropped my eyes to the floor. The playfulness was gone now. Making room for the one emotions I wanted to avoid. Fear.

'B-but-" Peter bent down quickly, cutting me off with a chaste kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning." And with that he left the room, leaving me alone.

And my inner alarm was ringing off the hook. Yet there was no Peter to distract me now.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

It came almost immediately after he had left. I had just changed my clothes and was in the kitchen filling up a can of water when it came. I couldn't remember what I was thinking of at that point, only that I had to run. But my mother was still upstairs so I dropped the can in the sink, ignoring the spluttering of the water that jumped out and ran up the stairs in only my robe and slippers. I yelled out my mother's name and pushed open my mother's door and saw she was already up and grabbing a few necessities before she ushered me out of the room, ordering me to go to the shelter. I was running and made a little stop in my room, grabbing the quilt off my bed before taking it with me.

My heart was racing, pounding as it tried to free itself from my chest. But I had to keep it inside, there was no time for panic...Yet.

I had to focus right now. So that's what I did. I pushed my mother in front of me. I couldn't run if she wasn't in front of me and we ran through our garden. The cold September breeze made my skin break out in goose bumps and as we could hear the crash of the bombs in the distance, I quickened my pace. I had to get into that bloody shelter again. My mother opened the gate that separated our garden from the Pevensies and as I passed through the gate a piece of my robe got stuck. I gasped and stopped running, grabbed hold of my robe and decided to pull, but I was going to ruin it. I looked up and saw the Pevensies run into their garden, Lucy shrieking, their mother urging them to move, and finally Peter. I let out a sigh of relief when Peter noticed me.

"Allie? What are you doing? Get in!" He shouted. The frantic look in his eyes didn't go by unnoticed.

"I'm stuck!" I exclaimed. Peter frowned and passed his sisters to my side quickly. Feeling safer with him next to me.

"I have to ruin it." He mumbled.

"Do it!" I responded back and he gave me a brief look when suddenly a loud crash, near us, broke the connection. I shrieked and Peter grabbed hold my shoulders pulling me to his chest. My fingers were holding onto his shirt when suddenly he had pried off the hold of the gate on my robe.

"Come on!" Peter urged and he pushed me inside the shelter. I moved to Susan immediately, grabbing her arm tightly. When suddenly Edmund pushed himself out of his mother's grip and made a dash up the few stairs and bolted outside.

"Wait, Dad!" Edmund yelled.

"Edmund, no!" Mrs. Pevensie shrieked and she got up.

"I'll get him!" Peter responded and I shrieked as he got out of the shelter. I tried to move but Susan had a firm grip on my arm and she shook her head as I turned to her.

"Don't move!" She ordered me and my eyes filled with water as I eyed the door with caution.

He was going to come back and he was going to be safe. I tried chanting that but my panic was more prominent and demanding. It shook me and I pulled away from Susan, clenching my fist as the other held on to the quilt limply. I could hear the demanding whispers of our mothers, the faint crying of Lucy. The soft, yet too deep breaths of Susan. And I could feel the marks on the inside of my palm as I dug my nails into it. I could feel the wet trail of blood as it seeped through my fingers. When suddenly there was a loud crash and glass shattered. I let out a broken sob putting my fist in front of my mouth. My eyes blurred with the tears.

I should've followed him.

"Move you idiot! Run!" Peter's faint voice cried out and I blinked a few times, getting rid of the tears as they spilled over when suddenly Peter pushed Edmund through the shelter door. I stumbled back shocked as Edmund fell on the floor and his mother grabbed hold of him. I could see the broken frame of the photograph he was holding and my heart ached for him.

"Why can't you think of anyone but yourself? You're so selfish! You could've gotten us killed!" Peter yelled as he moved inside. The anger in his eyes was blazing and I held in my breath as Peter held his eyes on his little brother when suddenly his eyes shifted and he mellowed out. "Why can't you just do as you're told?" He asked defeated when suddenly he slammed the shelter door shut with a loud bang. I jumped.

A silence engulfed us and I tried to ignore the faint sobbing of Edmund and Lucy as Peter moved forward to me and put his hand on my fist. The shelter was incredibly dark, well besides the faint light bulb that hung from the low ceiling, but we didn't have much of a choice. Peter slowly straightened my fingers and pushed me to the back of the shelter. Susan was huddling besides Lucy and I could hear Mrs. Pevensie try to comfort Edmund but I couldn't hear my mother, as I turned around I could see her eyes on me and Peter and I wondered why her eyes stood so sad.

I turned to Peter again and felt him put some pressure on the faint marks my nails had left and hissed.

"It's nothing." I muttered, ignoring the faint burning on my palm, when I saw the accusation in his eyes. "Oh don't you start with me!" I chastised and he shook his head with disapproval.

The two of us sat down and I wrapped the quilt over the two of us and rested my head on his shoulder.

"You're not hurt, are you?" I asked quietly, keeping my voice down. I rather not have the whole family's attention on the two of us.

"I'm alright." He muttered lowly and her rubbed the back of his neck. I let out a small breath, should've brought a pillow or something. I looked at the rest of the occupants of the shelter and saw that some were trying to sleep. But I knew that wouldn't work. I've tried before.

I grabbed hold of his hand when I heard a crash that was awfully close and he squeezed back, letting me know he was here. Pulling my knees to my chest and pressing my face into his shoulder always made it somewhat bearable. But it didn't make the sounds go away. It didn't make any difference to the outside world. But for me, it was the best I had. And I clung to that.

"I told you I was right." I whispered a few hours later. Everyone had fallen asleep, some lying on the cots in the corner. But Peter and I were still up. I looked up at him and saw his strong features in the faint light. "It was going to happen." I said. Referring to my inner alarm. The worries I had voiced to him.

"I know." He murmured back, his voice soft and he sounded almost guilty. It wasn't my intention. "I'm sorry." He apologized and he pressed his lips to my temple. I nodded against his lips I could feel him press his face against my hair, seeking his own comfort. I squeezed his hand this time.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

For some reason, life always went on after an air raid. It was almost as if it had never happened. People never muttered a word about it. They just kept quiet and minded their own business. Like usual. But there was the obvious damages that they couldn't hide, so the facade they held up had too many cracks, and I kept slipping through them.

The platform was filled with people. It was making it so bloody hard to focus with people bumping against your shoulder constantly. So I had a tight grip on Susan's hand as I had tried to manoeuvre through the crowd. My eyes set on the gigantic train that would take us away. I just couldn't believe that it had arrived. We were truly leaving London. My eyes already started to burn.

"If dad was here, he wouldn't make us go." Edmund muttered, the disdain in his voice prominent. I let out a sigh, he wasn't going to start with us already, was he?

"If dad was here, the war would be over and we wouldn't have to go." Peter retorted stiffly. "Now shut up!"

"You will listen to your brother, won't you?" Mrs. Pevensie asked and I sighed, moving into my mother's embrace. Trying to take in her warmth, her scent, her hold on me. So I'd be able to remember it when necessary. I wasn't sure how long we were going to be away. So I had to calculate as much as I could right now.

"I'll miss you." I whispered to my mum, my eyes pricking with tears. "Will you write to me?" I asked her as I pulled away. She nodded slowly.

"I will, love!" She said and she gave me a smile that did not reach her blue eyes. I sighed. My mother was going to be all alone now. That thought brought a knife to my heart and I swallowed thickly as a few tears escaped my eyes. I quickly averted my eyes and wiped them away.

"You'll take care of Peter, won't you?" Mrs. Pevensie asked me and I nodded slowly and she gave me a smile before giving me a brief hug.

"Alright. Off you go now!" She ordered us and I grabbed hold of Lucy's free hand as she had the other in Peter's and followed the others through the crowd.

"Get off me!" I heard Edmund as he scowled to his older sister Susan. I rolled my eyes. I thought that last night he'd at least be a bit more lenient towards all of us, be a bit more relaxed, not to mention he'd give us a break or something. "I know how to get on a train myself! Get off!"

"Suit yourself!" Susan muttered and she turned her attention to the ticket collector that stood in front of the train.

"Tickets please!" He ordered and Susan turned to Peter.

Peter's eyes however were following other passengers. The passengers that were boarding another train. One Peter rather would be in. As I know that his fascination with the soldiers had to do with his obsession to fight in the war. I could feel the agitation beneath my skin and I reached out slapping him on his arm.

Susan snatched the tickets out of his hand. "Peter! Pay attention, will you?" And handed them over to the collector

"On you go!" The collector said as Susan pushed Edmund onto the train.

"Come on, Lu!" Peter said to Lucy. Trying to get rid of the tears that were on his little sister's face. "We have to stick together now. Everything's going to be alright." He promised. "It's going to be fine."

If only I believed him too!

_A/N: Thoughts are thoroughly appreciated :) Thank you :D_


	9. A Pattern Has Been Revealed

_Disclaimer: No profit is being made with his story. It's all in good fun! The creative rights belong to the one and only C.S Lewis, -the genius- and I'm merely tapping into his world for some amusement..._

_A/N: So despite the fact I'm in the middle of moving I tried to update and this is what I came up with! It's a tad shorter than my usual chapters and I reckon you can see it as a bit of a filler chapter, but despite that fact I hope you guys will like it nonetheless. Furthermore I'd like to thank you guys for the lovely reviews! We've crossed the hunderd reviews mark! Omg! Brilliant :D I love you guys :) So without further ado, enjoy this chapter and let me know your thoughts :)_

_Song used **Last Days Of Summer** by** Miranda Lee Richards.**_

_A Pattern Has Been Revealed _

"Thanks." I mumbled as Peter lifted my suitcase from the carriage and put it on the ground.

"Don't mention it." He replied and grabbed hold of his and Lucy's suitcase. I sighed and picked up mine, clasping my hands around the handle firmly before lifting the damned thing up. Professor Kirke's house was massive. It seemed as if there was no end at all. And I was in awe as I ascended the few stairs to the front door. Mrs Macready, our chaperone, wasn't really one of the nicest out there, but at least the size of the house made up for all of that.

"Professor Kirke is not accustomed to having children in his house. And as such, there are a few rules we need to follow: There will be no shouting…or running. No improper use of the dumbwaiter-" I tuned her out and followed the Pevensies inside the house. We were confronted with two staircases, each leading into the opposite way. I could see the male Pevensies exchange grins as Mrs Macready scolded Susan for touching an artefact. She gave them a glare before following Mrs. Macready up the stairs.

She showed us our room and I found out I was sleeping with Susan and Lucy in one big bedroom. It was comfortable, the least, but so incredibly impersonal. I had too many problems with that, it just felt so empty despite the necessary furniture. I sighed again and put my suitcase next to the nightstand before sitting down on the bed. Lucy wasn't talking much, she had stayed near Peter and he had tried comforting her but at some point he even realized he couldn't do that.

"Allie?" I looked up as Susan called out my name and I turned around on my bed, facing her. I had the bed nearest to the window. Lucy had left the room to find Peter and Edmund so now Susan and I were alone. "How long do you think we'll be staying here?" Susan asked and I wondered if she truly thought I'd be able to answer that question. I shrugged.

"I reckon it won't be too long. I mean, how long does a war last?" She nodded thoughtfully and continued unpacking her bags, far too lost in her own mind to pay attention to her scenery. I sighed and laid down. Even the sheets made me nostalgic. I closed my eyes. At least now I wouldn't have to worry about nightly bombings.

With that thought I fell asleep rather quickly, flashes of white snow and lamp posts filling up my mind.

"Allie? Wake up!" A soft voice whispered in my ear. I winced slightly and shifted away from the source of the sound. I was too comfortable lying here. "Allie?" A deep sigh before I heard footsteps shuffle away.

While being on the brink of sleeping, I could hear several hushed voices in the room.

"Not waking up?" I assumed it was Susan.

"No!" Lucy sighed. "Maybe we should just let her sleep?" I didn't hear Susan's reply as someone knocked on the wooden door. It swung open and Peter's voice drifted inside the room.

"Is she still sleeping?" I heard him ask.

"Couldn't wake her up." Lucy said. "I tried."

"Let me." Footsteps approached my bed.

I felt a hand brush away a few strands of hair that covered my forehead. I moved away from the touch, burying my face in my pillow. "Allie?" Peter's voice was close to my ear. I could feel his hot breath on my earlobe and shivered. "Wake up, love!"

"I don't want to." I breathed out. I was faintly aware of the fact I sounded like a little baby. Peter chuckled lowly.

"Come on, aren't you hungry?" He asked. "Dinner's ready in five minutes and we wouldn't want Mrs Macready on our backs, would we?" I didn't respond. He sighed and put his hand on my cheek. I wondered how it was possible for Peter's hands to be warm all the time. "You can sleep afterwards. Wake up!" He patted my cheek and I winced.

"Pete." I fluttered my eyes and saw Peter's blue eyes hover above me. "I'm not hungry." I told him, my voice soft and groggy.

"You should eat though. You haven't eaten anything since breakfast."I shrugged before closing my eyes.

"Not..." I trailed off and grabbed Peter's warm hand. "Hungry."

"You sure?" I murmured an agreement.

"You go eat." I ordered exhausted. "I'm fine here."

"At least, let me tuck you in." I opened my eyes again and saw Peter tug the comforter from underneath me. "Come on." I adjusted myself in the blankets and Peter gently pecked my forehead. "I'll see you in the morning, love."

I had fallen asleep before he had even left my bed.

_**XXXXXXX**_

"-German aircraft carried out several attacks on Great Britain last night. The raids lasted for several hours-" It was a strange voice that penetrated my eardrums and I shifted in my blankets before my eyes fluttered open. I could hear movements of several people in the room and I let out a sigh before taking in my surroundings. Lucy was sitting in the bed, propped up against pillows as she clutched the sheets in her hand. I could hear the radio being switched off before Susan moved to the bed, Lucy was occupying.

"The sheets feel scratchy." Lucy complained softly and I felt pity for the young girl. She was only nine-years-old yet had to grow up far too soon because of the war.

"Wars don't last forever, Lucy. We'll be home soon." Susan tried to soothe.

"If home's still there." Edmund replied scornfully from the other side of the room.

"Isn't it time for you to be in bed?" Susan asked him impatiently. He frowned before that familiar glint appeared in his eyes again.

"Yes _mum_." Edmund responded.

"Ed!" Peter's voice startled me and I swallowed thickly as I saw him move towards Lucy. Edmund sighed before turning around and leaving the room. "You saw the outside." Peter said to Lucy. "It's huge. We can do whatever we want here. Tomorrow will be great. Really."

I smiled at his effort for trying to cheer Lucy up and sat up straight in the bed.

"Peter's right, Lu." I said and the remaining Pevensies turned around.

"Look who's still alive." Peter teased and I scowled playfully before throwing the blankets aside. I got out of bed and wrapped my arms around Peter's waist, pressing my face against the back of his shoulder. I was still amazed how tall Peter had gotten in a few months. I barely reached his chin. "Had a nice sleep?" Peter asked as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me to his front. I nodded while humming.

"Oh Allie, look at your clothes." Susan suddenly piped up. I frowned and turned my eyes to my dress before seeing what she meant. My dress was crumpled with lines adorning it. I reckon that's the consequence of sleeping in your clothes.

"Ah well. Suppose I won't sleep in my dress again." Susan shook her head but I could see the amusement in her eyes.

"Well, if you ask me. I don't see what's wrong with it." Peter commented and I rolled my eyes at him.

"That's because you're a boy. And boys would never appreciate clothes. It's a known fact, love." I replied. Peter scowled before pressing his lips against my forehead gently. I breathed out, his lips still on my skin.

"You two are so _cute_." Lucy suddenly said. I turned to Peter's little sister and saw her excited sparkle in her eyes as she looked at the two of us. "I wonder if my boyfriend will be like you, Pete." Peter's eyes widened in shock.

"Boyfriend?" He spluttered. His skin turning an unattractive shade of red. "You're too young." He said dismissively. "You will not be getting a boyfriend Lucy." Lucy crossed her arms and eyed her brother with a cross look.

"Oh you're such a spoil sport." She exclaimed and I laughed.

"Couldn't agree with you more, Lu." I told her and Peter pinched my hip. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"For taking her side." Peter said plainly.

"Oh shush, you're just cross because it's true." I tapped his nose with my index finger and he quickly grabbed my wrist.

"If you say so." We then dropped the subject as Susan let out the most graceful yawn.

"I reckon it's time for bed." Peter said and Susan nodded in agreement.

"Oh, you haven't showed me your room yet." I said to Peter as he moved to the door. "I'll come with you." I didn't wait for an answer, just dragged him out of the room while closing the door gently. "So where to?"

"I don't think Mrs Macready will appreciate you being in my room." I scoffed at this.

"Pete, you just got out of my room." I pointed out. Peter rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. I could outline his features in the dark corridor. I sighed. "She doesn't have to know."

"Know what?" He questioned.

"That I've been in your room silly." I gently smacked his arm. He gave me a suspicious look. "I just want to know where your room is. In case I need something?"

"And what might that something be?" Peter's tone turned flirtatious. A smile was tugging on the corner of my lips and I put my hands on his waist.

"You tell me." I could see the red spots on his neck from this angle and Peter let out an uncomfortable laugh. I huffed.

"You're such a softy, Pete." I exclaimed and I grabbed Peter's hand again, ignoring the surprise on his face. "Now come on, show me!" Peter rubbed his forehead before pulling me through the corridor.

Peter and Edmund's room was on the other side of the floor, which was, unfortunately, quite far away. I knew I wouldn't go to him at night since the corridor was far too dark. I didn't feel quite as comfortable going through it without Peter who was casually walking, if not a bit too fast. I reckon Mrs Macready really knew how to get under his skin. I've never seen him like this. Then again, it's been a while since I've coaxed him into doing something he didn't want to. After all, it was always because of me Peter ended up in trouble. But I couldn't help it either, he was just too easy to lure out.

"Here it is." Peter said and he opened the door. I moved inside. The room was exactly the same like ours, only there were two beds instead of three and Edmund was already in one. He wasn't sleeping and I could see him eye me suspiciously.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Edmund asked and I sighed.

"I have a name Edmund." I told him. "And I was merely looking around." Edmund mumbled something beneath his breath, making Peter snap at him.

"Pete, let it go." I said quickly and I grabbed his arm. "Come on." I quickly pulled Peter out of the room and he let out a harsh sigh and ran his hand through his hair. I quickly intercepted his hand and pulled him through the dark corridor. I purposely ignored the shapes cast on the walls and solely focused on where I wanted to go.

"Where are we going?" Peter asked and I shrugged.

"For a walk." I told him and Peter shook his head.

"No Allie. It's too late, besides I don't want to take a risk!"

"What kind of risk, Peter? It's only a walk! I'm sure Mrs. Macready won't make too much of a fuss about that." He gave me a pointed look. "Alright, maybe she will. But we won't get caught. I promise."

"Last time you said that I had a bruise the size of a football." Peter said bitterly. I rolled my eyes.

"Well you should've run faster." I whispered. "Now come on." I tugged at his arm and ignored his faint protests as I lead him through the abandoned house, turning corners, ascending the stairs until we reached the kitchen. "Let's see if it's locked." I said as I pushed at the backdoor. It wouldn't budge and Peter let out a small laugh. I glared at him when suddenly behind him something shiny caught my eye.

I let go of the door and moved past him to the other side of the wall, seeing the key hanging. I practically shoved it in his face and he let out a harsh sigh as I unlocked the door.

"Come on." I said and a cold breeze assaulted our faces. I shivered a bit before clinging to Peter's arm. "Close the door gently. I have the key, so we can get inside if we want to."

"Don't lose it." Peter told me and I nodded.

"I won't."

Both of us roamed the big backyard that seemed to have no boundaries at all as our feet made soft plopping noises on the cold grass. It was nice to roam again without the fear of bombings hovering in the background. It was nice to roam places that weren't affected or ruined because of the war. And it was nice to be alone again, no people bothering us. It was just the two of us, being simply careless. A wave of memories washed over me and I realized that Peter and I used to all sorts of things before the war. I let out a small laugh.

"A penny for your thoughts." I felt Peter's soft breath on my cheek and I shrugged, resting my head against his shoulder.

"I was just thinking about what we used to do." I said to him. "Remembering things."

"Aha." Peter nodded his head. "Something in particular?" He asked and I glanced at him through the corner of my eyes.

"Well, you being blamed and yelled at crossed my mind a few times." Peter scowled and gave me a gentle push. I laughed and quickly put my hand to muffle the sound. Wouldn't want to attract some unwanted attention. I shoved Peter's shoulder and both of us walked towards the trees when something caught my eye.

"I can't believe there is a lake in his _backyard_." I said stunned as we could see the shimmering of water on the surface. Peter pulled me back as I edged closer to it.

"And I bet it's really _cold_." He said pointedly. I shrugged.

"So?"

"So that means you're not getting in." I sighed.

"Peter, I wasn't going to." I told him. His face disagreed. "Or perhaps for a little while." I admitted quickly.

"No! You're not going." He said firmly. "You're not a good swimmer. Besides, I'm not comfortable you going in the water while it's dark."

"Peter, you're being overdramatic. What could possibly happen?" I asked him.

"Let's not bother to find out, shall we?" He said and something in his tone told me not to push my luck tonight.

"Fine." I breathed out, "But let's just sit here. It's nice."

"We can do that." Both of us moved back to the tree and I settled myself next to him, wrapping my arm around his stomach. His body heat jumping over to mine and I sighed. "So I suppose you're not tired anymore." I shrugged and pulled away, eying him carefully. His hair was mussed and was standing up at the back. I held in a laugh and ran my hand through his hair.

"If you're tired we can go back." I told him and he shook his head, yawning slightly.

"No, it's fine. I actually like this." I nodded and gave him a sly grin.

"Whose taking a risk now?" I gently teased and he swatted away my hand as I reached out to poke him in the ribs.

"Allie! Stop poking me." He bit out and I laughed before giving him a small kiss.

We hadn't spoken about the whole kissing incidence. Partly because we didn't really have time to do that. After he had left and we got our emotions under control, the air raid started. And then we were surrounded with too many people to discuss such a topic. I sighed, perhaps we could talk about it later. After all, we had days and days to talk now. And loads of space. I scooted closer to Peter and put my hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat beneath my palm. I drummed my fingers in the same pattern as his pulse and I felt his grip on me tighten.

"Allie?" Peter whispered softly. His eyes had darkened and his face was close to mine. I bent towards him, feeling the taste of his breath on my tongue. I wasn't sure if I had made a sound or something, I just remember looking into his eyes before his lips were on mine.

His lips were soft and his hands warm as he gently cupped my face. I realized this when I compared his heat with the freezing ice of the wind outside. I gently scooted closer to him, putting my hands on his chest, our legs entwined. I wasn't sure what to expect from this kiss, it wasn't going to be the one like we had last night in my room. I wanted to though, but I wasn't quite sure whether I should push him or not. I gently pulled my lips away, opening my eyes, as I sought some kind of encouragement in his eyes. I didn't see any rejection. I pressed my lips against him again and teased him by drawing out his lower lip. His grip on my tightened and his hand slid from my neck to my hips, till one was resting on my thigh.

"Pete."I whispered and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my chest against his. It was as if I could feel his heart reverberate in my chest. Such an odd feeling, warming at the same time.

My eyes fluttered close as Peter kissed me on my pulse point. I let out a staggering breath. "What is it?"

"Nothing." I breathed out. "Just ignore me." He frowned slightly before pulling away. I tried not to show my disappointment.

Peter leant against the trunk of the tree again and I focused my eyes on the dark, wet ground. For some reason I felt like everything was taking a turn now. I knew Peter was somewhat reluctant and quite hesitant when it came to the physical, because he didn't want to take advantage of me in that way. And I knew that it was something remarkable, because not every boy was like that. I was lucky to have Peter like this. But it seemed as if he was thinking too much of the future. One that didn't involve me but someone else. And that frightened me. Did he truly think that the two of us were only temporary?

"We should get back inside." Peter suddenly said and I didn't protest. He pulled me to my feet and I followed him back to the house, giving him the key wordlessly. I knew he had noticed the sudden change of mood but he chose not to react upon it.

Peter put the key back where it belonged and the two of us gently ascended the stairs to the first floor when suddenly the two of us heard footsteps heading towards us. Peter and I simultaneously looked at each other, our minds registering one thing. Mrs. Macready. I widened my eyes in panic and Peter pressed his lips together as his brow puckered in a frown. He grabbed my hand and the two of us ascended the stairs quickly when suddenly Peter pushed me behind a tapestry before slipping behind it himself. The space behind the tapestry was narrow and small, I reckon it wasn't made for two people and I could feel that as he pressed himself against me, flattening me against the wall.

I couldn't see him properly. It was too dark for that, but I could feel every inch of him pressed against me. His hands were on either side of my head and I knew his head was tilted towards the front of the tapestry, so he knew when the coast was clear again. His gentle musk invaded my nostrils and I found myself slightly intoxicated by his scent. I let out a gentle breath that escaped my mouth and Peter swiftly faced me. I could make out the shapes and lines of his face, but most important of all was the fact I could taste him on my tongue. For some reason my throat felt constricted and suddenly Peter put his hand on my mouth, cutting off any sound as the footsteps passed the tapestry.

I stopped breathing.

I could hear my rough heart beating its way out of my chest. Peter's hand on my mouth. My hands grabbing hold of Peter's shirt. His eyes focused on me.

Suddenly the steps faded away and I could hear a heavy door being shut and Peter dropped his hand immediately, trying to create some space between the two of us again.

"I think we can go now." Peter announced, the little tremor in his voice not going by unnoticed.

"Hmmm." I hummed and I swallowed down a lump that was clogging in my throat. For some reason I felt like crying. And I think I wasn't the only one because I was sure I could see the frown marring his face like a scar.

I wasn't the only one who wasn't content right now. And I didn't even know why.

_A/N: Thoughts are really appreciated :) Let me know in a review, pretty please :)_


	10. Locked Doors That Keep Secrets

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!_

_A/N: So I'm very sorry for the lack of updates but college got to me. Hmmm. Anyways, I promise I'll make my updates more frequent. Hopefully you guys will still be here! It's been almost a month and that's bad, even for me! Anyways, I'm not that happy with this chapter, but it had to be written so I could do something else. Does that make sense? I don't think so! Ah well, here it is and thank you very much for all the support and lovely reviews! You guys are the absolute best! Brilliant :D_

_P.S Shamelessly promoting my other stories. Please check out my Merlin story **Lorraine**! You might like it :)_

_Locked Doors That Keep Secrets_

"You came back late. Where did you go?" Susan asked curiously the next morning. There was a hint of disapproval in her voice but I chose to ignore it. Knowing it wouldn't make that big of a difference anyway.

"I explored the grounds a bit." I replied as I shrugged on my robe over my white nightdress. I moved to the mirror in the room and grabbed the brush, running it through my hair a few times.

"Alone?" Susan asked. Her voice had gone to a harsh whisper now. I eyed her reflection in the mirror, seeing her angry stance. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest as her pale blue eyes flashed angrily. I frowned.

"'Course not!" I replied hotly. "I was with Peter." Susan raised her eyebrows.

"You were with Peter?" She clarified. I nodded.

"Yes!" I said firmly putting the brush away now. "You got a problem with that?" Susan narrowed her eyes quickly.

"Someday you're going to get into trouble, Allie!" She said pointedly and I spun around.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I barked loudly, not caring that I would attract attention. Susan sensed this issue apparently because she muttered something beneath her breath before leaving the room, all dressed and proper.

I sighed and moved back to my bed and sat down on the edge. I could hear the rain prattle against the window. It seemed as if today was not going to be a good day. Then again, I hadn't expected anything else, not since the slightly distance manner Peter told me goodbye. Perhaps it was my imagination. One that tend to run overboard when things didn't go my way. I wasn't necessarily hurt or rejected because he pulled away when I didn't want him to but I wasn't alright with it either. This issue that Peter had was only in his head. Personally I thought it would've been perfect if he let loose a bit. Get rid of that stick up his arse that seemed to be lodged there sometimes. But I knew that, that was Peter. I wasn't going to change him just so he would please my advances.

I couldn't do that.

I let out a deep sigh and stood up. Perhaps it was time for me to get ready. I grabbed my clothes for the day and left the room. My feet padded down gently on the carpet as I moved through the corridor, heading towards the bathroom. The house seemed completely silent, although I could hear a few muted sounds from the kitchen downstairs, probably Edmund who had the tendency to be obnoxiously loud in the morning. But despite the minor ruckus it did feel quite comfortable. Nice to wake up to such an environment where I did not have to worry about anything collapsing or crushing us if we'd take a step outside. I dropped my eyes to the ground, my bare feet contrasted incredibly against the dark carpet.

"Allie?" I heard Peter's voice and my head snapped upwards. Peter was closer than I thought.

"Pete." I responded back breathlessly. "I-I thought you were in the kitchen." I wasn't quite sure why I said that. Peter frowned and shook his head. He was already dressed and his hair was in a messy disarray. I gave him a shy smile.

"Uhm, no." He said slowly. Suddenly I realised I wasn't in 'proper' attire, but I wasn't planning to see anyone. "But I see you still have to change so I'll see you downstairs in a minute." I nodded quickly as I could feel a blush spread on my face. I turned my eyes to Peter and I wasn't quite sure how to feel as he was looking everywhere but in my direction.

"Alright." I said blankly and he nodded before giving me a small peck on the forehead. It seemed cold and for some reason distant. Even though it wasn't. He had initiated some contact. That ought to count for something.

I took a bath, barely even knowing what I was doing. The hot water didn't soothe me as expected. Nor did the prattling of the rain that seemed to be pounding down the window. I couldn't make out any of the scenery if I looked outside the window. It seemed our plans for outside would be postponed. I sighed and sank deeper into the tub. The water was gradually getting colder, to a point goose bumps started to appear.

I wasn't sure why I felt this way. Odd, slightly detached. But yet so, had I known the answer I sincerely doubted it would've done me any good. It seems I have no way of knowing what's going on with me. Maybe I feel homesick, and that's the only thing. Or perhaps I'm feeling a bit uncomfortable. Or maybe I just don't know what to feel and I'm trying to fill in the blanks.

A sharp knock on the door pulled me out of my reverie and I sat up straight in the tub. Feeling the cold now more profusely.

"Allie?" It was Susan. "Are you alright? You've been in there for almost an hour." That long? I hadn't even realised. I cleared my throat, already stepping out of the tub as I wrapped a towel around my naked frame.

"I'm fine." I called out. "Must've lost track of time." There wasn't a reply and I wondered if Susan had left again.

"Allie?" Susan's voice sounded hesitant. "Are you still upset with me?" I frowned and let out a small sigh. I wiped clean the foggy mirror with my hand and was met with my reflection.

"No." I responded back and then a brief silence engulfed us. "Are you?"

"No." Susan replied back immediately. "I'm not." She emphasised.

"I'll be out in a minute." I called out and gently dismissed her. I could hear her walk away and I let out another sigh. This was just brilliant.

Quickly putting on my clothes and running a comb through my hair, trying to look somewhat presentable, I step out of the bathroom. I eyed the massive coo-coo's clock and saw it was nearing eleven. I had slept in, it seemed. I walked down the corridor till I reached the staircase. I could hear voices in the massive library and thought of joining them. But for some reason I hesitated. I wasn't quite sure why.

"Come on." I muttered beneath my breath. Slightly berating myself for being so incredibly childish. There was no reason for me to feel this way. Was it?

I turned on my heels and walked to the library. Their voices grew in volume and as I entered the room, the first thing I noticed was the way all of them were scattered across the space. Lucy in particular. She had pulled herself away from everyone and was watching the rain. Edmund was mostly investigating things, going from one spot to another whereas Susan and Peter were sitting on the chair and couch, doing some sort of game. I sighed and Peter's head whipped around. Our eyes met and I gave him a tentative smile. One he returned.

"Allie." Susan said. Her voice sounded relieved and I realised that she was still somewhat sceptical about me being angry with her. But if I was honest, I wasn't quite hung up on that. It was alright, I suppose. "We're doing a game, do you want to join us?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm going to look around though. See, if I can find a good book." Susan nodded.

"There is a piano here." Peter pointed out. "I'm sure you can play on it if you want to." I pursed my lips, thinking about it, before shrugging.

"We'll see." I responded and I turned my eyes on the shelves that stood behind Susan. The mahogany colour reminded me somewhat of the thick trees we saw in the Professor's backyard. I doubted it was part of his property since the house was near a forest, but it was nice to think it was. I quickly ducked behind a shelf and explored the books. I wasn't quite sure what I was looking for in the first place but I had to have something in my hands. Something adequate.

"Allie?" Peter's voice reached my eardrums and I turned around startled.

"Peter!" I gasped. "What's wrong?" He frowned again.

"Nothing..." He drawled and he crossed his arms. I dropped my eyes back to the row of books and randomly picked one.

_The Mysteries Of Udolpho_

_By Ann Radcliffe_

Not exactly my cup of tea.

"Why don't you join us?" Peter asked and I gave him a small smile.

"In a minute." I told him and he nodded slowly. He still wasn't moving. I didn't know what he was exactly waiting for. I doubted it was an invitation so I sighed and turned around. "What is it you want?" I asked him sharply.

"Nothing." He said again. "I'm just waiting for you."

"Well don't." I told him. "I'm sure I can find my way back." He frowned and there was something in his eyes that made me wonder what it exactly meant.

"Why are being like this?" He asked peculiarly.

"Being like what?" I retorted snappishly. A pang of regret bloomed up in my chest but I suppressed it heavily. Not right now.

"You know what I'm talking about, Allie!" Peter responded, his own anger showing. "Is this because of last night?" Peter continued. I shrugged. "So it is, isn't it?" He scoffed. I wondered if the other Pevensies could hear us. "I didn't mean to hurt you Allie, I just think that we're moving too fast."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said stiffly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some reading to do." I knew I was being unnecessarily rude but I truly wasn't in the mood to have this conversation. Least of all with him, even though it was exactly him I had to have such a conversation with. I tried to move past him but Peter grabbed hold of my wrist and pulled me back.

"Will you stop running away?" Peter asked heatedly. "Your constant evasion is annoying the bloody hell out of me. Why can't you just say what's on your mind?"

I pulled my wrist out of his grasp. My eyes meeting his. "I can't _tell_ you what's going on because I'm not sure myself." I snapped. "I don't know why I feel this way, and frankly I'm not even sure if I want to know. It's not as if I feel rejected or something. It's not something you did." I told him. Because it was something he was going to do.

"Then what it is?"

"I don't know!" I almost yelled. I was lying. I dropped my eyes to the ground when I could feel angry tears burn in them. I tried to blink them away but all they did was brim over and spill.

"Allie." Peter's voice was unmistakably softer now. "Why are you crying?"

I let out a startling laugh. "I don't know." Peter grabbed hold of my arms, gently pulling me into his embrace. I let him and rested my head against his chest. I could feel the thumps of his heart in my ear. The pattern steady and comforting.

I liked Peter's embraces. They were warm, strong, caring and it felt like home. I could spent a lot of time like this. If I wanted to. I carefully wiped away my tears and was able to see through the cracks of the books that we had indeed attracted the attention of the other Pevensies. I hoped they at least had the audacity to ignore what happened when I came out to face them. _If_ I decided to come out in the first place. I was comfortable here now.

"I'm sorry." Peter apologised. I shrugged, carefully pulling away from his arms again.

"It's not your fault. I'm just being... weepy, I suppose." Peter cracked a smile at that and bent his head down to me. Giving me a kiss.

I melted again.

"As much as I'd like to continue doing this..." Peter pulled away. I let out a small sigh.

"I know, I know." I mumbled. "You don't want to corrupt Lucy." I scrunched up my nose. "Don't worry though, I can do that all by myself."

Peter gave me a sour look but I could see the mirth in his eyes. I suppose I was forgiven then. I gave him a cheeky grin and I could see his posture relax a bit more. As if the tension was being lifted off his shoulders.

"I'm glad you're smiling again." Peter said. "Now come on!" He grabbed my hand and lead me back to the other Pevensies. Who all graciously ignored what they must've witnessed.

Peter sat down on the couch and Susan moved to the chair Peter was just sitting in so I could join him on the couch. Resting against his side while flicking through the pages of the book I wasn't going to read anyways, made me feel at ease. Susan's occasional glances however, a bit less. But overall, I was able to get used to it all. I rested my head against Peter's shoulder.

"Ga-stro-vas-cu-lar." Susan spelled. "Come on, Peter!" She encouraged. "Gastrovascular!"

Peter let out a bored sigh. "Is it Latin?" He asked monotonously.

"Yes."

"Is it Latin for worst game invented?" Edmund piped up and I let out a small chortle. Susan however glared at Edmund and snapped the book shut with a loud thud. Apparently she's not in the mood for games.

"We could play hide and seek?" Lucy suddenly said as she pulled herself away from the window. She peered at Peter with a big glossy eyes and I knew he was going to fall for her. Who didn't?

"But we're having so much fun!" Peter retorted exasperatedly. I could hear the fact he was caving in.

"Please? Pretty please?" She pleaded.

He let out a sigh and looked at me. I shrugged, not caring at all. "One, two, three-" Peter started counting and everyone jumped up and started to run. I gave him an excited grin before he turned his back on us.

For some reason I was incredibly excited and as the others searched for places to hide, I already found a place I wanted to hide. And as I tiptoed to the tapestry in which both Peter and I had hided I realised I had no clue where it was. I stopped in my tracks as Peter's voice filled the background. Oh snap, there went my hiding spot. I turned around and realised I was in the middle of two corridors. One leading in one direction and the second to another direction. I took the left. My feet carried me over the carpeted floor. I rounded the corner again and somewhere in the back of my mind I wondered where the others were but that thought was immediately dismissed as I came across a door. One I could hide behind. I pulled at the knob when it didn't budge. I frowned. Since when were there doors locked in this house? Surely the Professor couldn't be hiding something? I sighed and pushed my hands against it more firmly. Pushing again when suddenly I saw the keyhole of the door.

It needed a key. I sighed.

Great, there is none. I sighed and turned around again, ready to find another place to hide when suddenly I heard Peter's voice.

"Here I come!" I yelped loudly as I realised Peter came and moved to another door and pushed it open. It was an empty store room I reckoned. Boxes littered all over the space. I sighed and rested against the door. I doubted he would come this way. I sighed again and slid to the floor.

The slightly melancholic tone of this morning was coming back and I tried to suppress it but for some reason it was all around me. I was certain now. It was this house that had me like this. There was nothing slightly familiar about it, yet I didn't even try. I let out an exasperated breath before getting back on my feet and opening the door. He was gone for quite a long time and I decided to come out and look for him instead. I rounded the corner when suddenly I could see Lucy run out of a room with tears running down her cheeks.

"Lucy?" I gasped seeing her but she ignored me and ran straight back to our room. I walked to the room when I heard Edmund's voice.

"Shut up! You think you're dad but you're not!" He bolted out of the room just as I stood near the doorway. I frowned and wondered what in heaven's name had happened.

"Nicely handled." Susan scoffed and our eyes met briefly before she shook her head and took off behind Edmund. I pursed my lips and leant against the doorway as Peter's back was facing me.

"What happened?" I asked, startling him. He turned around and his eyes widened when he saw me before he slowly shook his head. "Oh Pete!" I breathed out and I grabbed his arm before pulling him in for an embrace. His face was buried in my hair as I ran my hands over his back, trying to offer some comfort.

"I'm not trying to be dad." He murmured lowly. I halted my movements and pulled away slightly to see his face. I could see he was hurt by that the words Edmund had thrown in his face.

"I know." I put my hand on his chest. "I know you're not." He nodded quickly.

"Right."

_**XXXXXXX**_

Over the past couple of days Lucy didn't mention the so called land of Narnia, the one she found in the wardrobe. Honestly, I thought she was merely playing a game. But the way she saw it, the way she talked about it. It seemed a bit too realistic and inventive for a nine-year-old to come up with. So disregarding that, I had no idea how to actually handle it. Peter did. He told her off gently and she'd keep her mouth shut for a while until she'd get the opportunity to speak about it again. I let out a sigh and turned my eyes to Peter. The two of us were in the garden a strong winding blowing around us. I was glad to wear a coat that kept us warm as we were sitting near the lake.

"You're awfully quiet." I remarked. I glanced at Peter through the corner of my eyes. He shrugged.

"I'm fine." I raised my eyebrows, clearly not believing him. Maybe I was right from the beginning. He was starting to pull away.

"Maybe we should go back." I told him and I got up, not waiting for him as I made my way back to the house.

We weren't allowed to be outside right now. We were supposed to be in bed but I thought a nice little walk would do the two of us some good. But perhaps that was the kiss of death because we were in the exact same spot where my first doubts began. Peter caught up with me swiftly but he didn't say anything and my heart deflated till it was nothing but a shell. My throat constricted slightly and I pushed the backdoor open slightly more viciously than what was necessary.

"Allie." Peter's voice was like a warning when suddenly out of nowhere Mrs. Macready appeared. I let out a small yelp and stepped back, walking straight in to Peter's chest. He grabbed my shoulders to stop me.

"Mrs. Macready." Peter's voice was much steadier than mine. Mrs. Macready narrowed her eyes at us, especially at me and I gulped.

Oh bloody hell, we got caught.

"What were the two of you doing in the middle of the night?" I frowned wanting to protest since it was barely ten o' clock.

"We-uhh, we were just taking a walk." I told her and tried to give her a weak smile but she even dismissed that. Her dark eyes were glaring at the two of us.

"You two are a shenanigan shy from sleeping in the stables." She threatened. "Get upstairs!" She barked and Peter pushed me forward and I quickly ran past her up the stairs. I could hear her footsteps behind us as she made sure we went into our respective rooms and I gave Peter a brief look before entering my own room.

Susan was still up. "You got caught, didn't you?" She asked and I shrugged not even bothering to respond to that.

I sat down on my bed and eyed the sleeping Lucy, oblivious to anything around her.

"I want to go home." I told Susan. "I _hate_ it here." Susan sighed and I dropped my eyes to the floor. I really hated it here. And I wanted to go back home where things were much simpler.

_A/N: Shorter than usual so that means the next chapter will be much longer :) Thoughts are thoroughly appreciated :) _


	11. All For A Golden Key

_Disclaimer: All is owned by C.S Lewis's brilliant mind. All but the OC's you don't recognise._

_A/N: So I know it's been a long time but I haven't been in the mood to write. Partly because I'm in the real big pink bubble of my own so anything that's remotely angsty will be shunned by me right now. And partly because first year of college is a pain in the ass. I barely have time nowadays. But I won't give up! So thank you very much for sticking around and being so incredibly supportive. You guys are absolutely briliant :) So hopefully you'll like this chapter!_

_Enjoy!_

_All For A Golden Key_

I didn't bother with fooling Mrs. Macready now. She had caught us and I was pretty certain that after our little 'act' she wasn't going to leave us be. I often caught her stealing glances at the two of us, wondering if she could catch us doing something inappropriate. I doubted she would though. I had stopped in pushing Peter into anything, like I used to do. Now it was going to be all him. If he just put some effort in it then I would respond to it, otherwise I would have to pretend that I did not even care. And I wasn't really that good of an actress. Hence he looked through me more than just once. He didn't react upon it though, which was his obvious choice. And somewhere I didn't quite blame him either. With Lucy suddenly taking a turn for the worse.

I let out a sigh and put my hand against the wooden door. It was still locked. And even though it was locked for a reason –to keep people out. I was still interested. Even though it was none of my business. I should've left it alone. But there was something in that room that fascinated me, drew me inside. But this stupid door kept that from happening. So here I was. On my knees trying to pick a lock.

It wasn't going to open anyways.

"Allie?" Lucy's voice shook me out of my actions and I turned to her startled. Lucky for me it wasn't Mrs. Macready.

"Lu?" I squeaked. "What is it?"

She frowned and eyed me carefully. "What are you doing?" She asked me suspiciously and I dropped my hands to my sides.

"Well, nothing really." I told her warily. "I was merely looking around." I tried to smile at her but she just sighed before grabbing my hand.

"Come on, Allie. I want to show you something." I got on my feet and let her lead me to the place she wanted to be. Her small hand only reminded me of the fact that she was still so young. And here I was, seventeen, and still behaving like a child in some ways.

Perhaps I should talk to Peter. _Again_. Because it seemed that last night wasn't enough.

_I was careful not to attract any attention as I opened the door to Peter's bedroom. I was hoping Edmund was asleep. But as I entered the dark room, barely seeing Peter's silhouette I realised I wasn't being rational. Already moving to go back I suddenly noticed that Edmund's bed was empty. Not feeling anything but confusion I moved closer to Peter. What would Edmund be doing at this time of the night? Out of bed? Then I realised I shouldn't be judging him since I was the one sneaking into other people's rooms. I let out a sigh when something grabbed my wrist. Feeling a scream build up at the back of my throat I moved backwards. Stumbling halfway when I saw Peter sitting up straight. _

"_Allie? What are you doing? It's the middle of the night." Letting out a sigh I calmed down and sat down on the edge of Peter's bed. "Allie?" He nudged me slowly and I dropped my eyes to the floor._

_Perhaps I should've thought it over a bit more. _

"_I couldn't sleep." I confessed. Peter didn't say anything immediately, instead he eyed me carefully. _

"_What do you mean?" He asked._

"_What do I mean what? I couldn't sleep, Peter!" I snapped. I closed my eyes immediately, feeling stupid._

"_Allie?" Peter sighed and he lay back down. His head hitting his pillow. "Can't you count sheep or something?" I let out a sigh._

"_Do you want me to go?" I asked him and Peter turned his eyes to me. In the dark I could only make out his silhouette. _

_He grabbed my hand and pulled me into his side. I let him, wrapping my arm around his waist quickly. His warmth jumped up to mine quickly as I scooted closer to him. My head on his shoulder and his hand resting on my hip, slowly drawing circles. Goose bumps appeared on my exposed skin and I shivered involuntarily. Peter tightened his grip on me even more, crushing me against his side. _

"_If Mrs. Macready catches us-" Peter began and I cut him off._

"_Five minutes." I told him softly. "Then I'll leave." Peter looked down at me and nodded slowly. Feeling content that he was finally letting me near him made all my other worries disappear and I tried to take in every single second. I could feel Peter's lips on the top of my head._

"_Where's Edmund?" Peter suddenly asked and I shrugged._

"_I don't know!" I murmured and I closed my eyes. _

_I doubted I would get up in five minutes._

_A bright light coloured the back of my lids orange and I let out a gasp and quickly sat up straight. Already trying to make up excuses for why I was here in the first place when suddenly I saw Lucy. She was in her nightdress and a bright smile coloured her face._

"_Peter! Peter!" Lucy cried out. "Wake up. It's there! It's really there"! Peter tightened his grip on my waist and I realised he was still half asleep. At least Lucy was tactful enough not to react upon the fact what I was doing in his bed._

"_Lucy, what are you talking about?" Peter murmured into his pillow and I frantically pulled at his arm._

"_Pete, wake up!" I hissed. And his blue eyes met mine briefly before they widened and he shot up in his bed. _

"_Lu!" His voice sounded high as I slid off the bed. _

_Lucy rolled her eyes but the smile remained as radiant as ever. "Narnia!" She clarified. "It's all in the wardrobe, like I told you!"_

_Susan suddenly burst into the room with a candle in her hand and a deep green robe. Her eyes caught mine and she glanced at me shocked before turning her attention to Lucy again. I knew there was a lecture coming up. Well rather her than Macready. _

"_Lucy, you've been dreaming." Susan told Lucy specifically and suddenly the realisation spread through my mind. Hitting the nail in one blow. Narnia!_

"_But I haven't! I've seen Mrs. Tumnus again." Lucy defended. Turning her sharp eyes, so much like Peter's to Susan. "And this time, Edmund was there too."_

_Edmund trailed into the bedroom and his eyes settled on mine. It was obvious I was here much longer than the others and he sneered at me._

"_What were you doing here?" He asked. I rolled my eyes._

"_What were you doing out of bed?" I asked pointedly and he scoffed before sitting down._

"_Edmund!" Peter's voice was reproachful and Edmund turned his eyes to Peter lazily. "You saw the Faun?" Peter asked specifically. And Edmund shook his head._

"_Well, he didn't really go there with me." Lucy mused and she turned to Edmund. "What were you doing, Edmund?" Edmund looked like a deer caught in headlights. _

"_I-I was just playing along. I'm sorry, Peter. I shouldn't have encouraged her. You know what little children are like these days. They just don't know when to stop pretending." Edmund crossed his arms smugly and I narrowed my eyes at him when Lucy started to cry and ran out of the room._

"_You immature prat." I hissed at him as I followed the two Pevensies. I heard Edmund's exclamation of pain behind me and I didn't even want to know what Peter did._

Lucy hadn't spoken to any of the Pevensies after that. She spoke to me, for some odd reason. But probably because I stayed with her as Mrs. Macready gave her some hot milk. I comforted her and for the first time Mrs. Macready didn't look as suspicious towards me as before and that was a relief too.

"Lucy, where are you taking me?" I asked her and she shrugged. We passed many corridors when she suddenly steered me to the room where the wardrobe was.

And supposedly Narnia.

"Lu." I sighed but she shook her head.

"Allie, I know you don't believe me." She said steadily but I could see the frailty in her words. "But, I want to show you that it's true." The room was bright as the sun shone outside. But I knew better that it was incredibly cold. She moved to the wardrobe and opened the door before sneaking inside. "Follow me." She told me and as sceptical as I was I did it anyways and I moved inside the wardrobe, making sure the door was open and that we didn't lock ourselves in.

As I tried to manoeuvre through the thick coats that hung inside the first thing I noticed was that it was much bigger than anticipated. But once I reached the back of the wardrobe and there was nothing there but the wood of the wardrobe at the back. I let out a sigh. "Lucy, there is nothing here." I didn't hear anything so I slipped outside and Lucy followed.

"It's really there. I promise." I nodded slowly.

"Alright, Lu. Come on. Let's get some fresh air." I told her and I grabbed her hand and the two of us left the room where the wardrobe resided.

_**XXXXXXX**_

"Lucy tried to show me Narnia." I confessed to Susan. We were outside in the backyard taking a stroll. Lucy was somewhere in the far distance and I glanced at Susan who let out a sigh.

"Did you see it?" She asked and I shook my head.

"There was nothing there." I told her and she brushed her dark hair out of her eyes. "Perhaps coming here wasn't such a great idea." I voiced my doubts and she turned her icy blue eyes to me.

"We didn't quite have a choice, Allie." I shrugged.

"Still, don't want to be here." We neared the lake and Susan pulled to a stop. I followed her eyes when suddenly an irrational thought occurred to me.

What had I been trying to do ever since I stumbled upon this lake?

I moved to the very edge of it and dipped my hand into the cold water. Yes it was freezing, but still doable. I got back on my feet and kicked off my shoes and shrugged out of my coat and unbuttoned the vest I was wearing over my dress.

"Allie?" Susan's voice was alarmed. "What are you doing?" I turned my eyes to her.

"I'm going to take a swim in the lake." She looked at me like I had something atrocious.

"Have you gone mad?" She questioned. "It's freezing? You'll catch death in there." I rolled my eyes.

"I won't." I told her and as I pulled off my stockings I dipped my toes into the water.

"Allie? What are you doing?" Lucy's voice reached my ears and I took that as me cue to jump in.

It felt like a thousand pins were stabbing me but slowly as my heart got over the shock of being in the water I could feel the cold seep into my skin. I gasped out loudly as swam further into the lake. The sun was bright but it offered no warmth at all. It seemed that it was being selfish today. I turned around in the water, wading slowly as I saw Susan's angry and Lucy's shocked faces.

"Allie! Get out of there!" Susan hissed angrily.

"Oh come on." I exclaimed. "It's fun. You should try it too." Susan crossed her arms tightly and stuck her nose in the air. Well, if she didn't want to then it was here turn.

I took a deep breath and dipped into the water. Everything was so dark in the water as opposed to being clear as I thought it would be. Because that's how it looked like from where I was standing before. But once inside, it was black and as I swam deeper to the bottom of the lake I tried to search for something that indicated that there was more to this lake than before.

There was nothing.

Feeling the oxygen run out I glanced upwards, seeing the sun from where I was. Feeling the urge to go back I started to swim back up when something caught my eye. In hindsight I probably shouldn't have but I couldn't ignore it and as I quickly moved to the surface to take a deep breath the glittering of the object became more and more prominent.

I broke the surface with a loud gasp and the first thing I saw was that Peter was now standing near the edge.

"Allie! Get back here!" He ordered and I wasn't surprised to hear the anger in his voice. Behind him stood Edmund who glanced at me surprised.

"She's gone mental." I heard him mutter and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Allie!" Peter's voice was loud and I turned my eyes back to him again.

"I'm coming!" I told him. "Hang on." I took a deep breath again and dove deeper into the water again. The glittering was back again and I swam deeper and deeper till I reached the shiny object that had been crying for my attention.

It was a key. A gold one and it was lying on the very bottom of the lake. Feeling triumphant and in awe of the object I quickly grabbed the key, hiding it in my fist as I swam back up. I broke the surface once again and took a deep breath.

I saw that Peter had shrugged off his coat as well and was now getting rid of his shoes. He was going to jump in after me. I rolled my eyes. His stupid hero complex. "Don't worry. I'm coming." I yelled. "Hold your horses."

"Allie." Susan yelled. "Just come quickly. You'll get ill."

Peter's blue eyes were glaring at me and I would be lying if I said that it didn't affect me. I opened my mouth to say something when a sharp pain ran through left leg. It pierced the slightly numb limbs with such a fervour I wondered if I was imagining it. I let out a small shriek when it pulled me under and water filled my mouth, choking me in the process. I tried to kick off the pain but instead it only got worse and slowly I found myself blinded towards everything but the pain.

It took hold of everything and I clenched my fist tightly around the key in my had. I wanted to move, but I couldn't and now I realised how cold it actually was. My skin tinged blue in the water frightened me. Things slowed down and somewhere in the distance, outside the watery bubble sounds, I could hear frightened yells and a loud splash. But I only had eye for the fact that I was sinking and choking at the same time.

This was not the way to go for me. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to struggle but the pain spread from my leg to my waist, to my other limbs and I tried to fight the urge to stop moving as I was still sinking when suddenly something grabbed my arm and I broke the surface again.

Still feeling the water in the back of my throat as I found myself facing the sun now, lying on my back. Something hovered above me and I got pushed to my side, the water coming out of my mouth and nose. I coughed loudly as a hot hand beat the water out of my system. The key was still in my fist.

"Allie!" Peter's voice was alarmed and I cried out in pain. My limbs too stiff to move.

"What's wrong with her?" Lucy cried out and I tried to speak but I still felt like I was choking and trying to breathe at the same time. I was turned to my side again and a fountain of water escaped my mouth. I felt embarrassed as I realised it was the same thing as vomiting but I just wanted to breathe.

A warm hand cupped my cheek and I took a deep breath, oxygen filling my lungs immediately.

"She's turning blue, Pete!" Susan exclaimed and Peter cursed beneath his breath. Gone was his word filter even though it was switched on when Lucy was near him.

"Allie, breathe deeply." He ordered me and I nodded as tears filled my eyes and spilled over immediately. Mingling with the water that had imbedded itself in my skin. The pain was still stabbing me from everywhere and I tried to raise my hand towards it so I could push it away but my body was stiff and I couldn't move even if I tried to.

"What happened?" Edmund asked from a distance and suddenly I felt Peter's hands on my leg. He was rubbing the skin and slowly the pain subsided. The ghost of the effects only lingering slightly. His hands warm on my numb skin.

"We have to get her inside." Susan ordered. "She's freezing."

"What about Mrs. Macready?" Edmund exclaimed alarmed.

"We'll just tell her she fell in the lake." Susan told him. "Grab her coat Ed." And to my surprise he listened. I still hadn't said anything and Peter's blue eyes were following me like a hawk. He was angry. And rightfully so.

"Pete, what are you waiting for?" Susan's voice pulled him out of his thoughts and through my chattering teeth he slid an arm behind my back and knees before swiftly picking me up. My arms went around his neck immediately as I pressed my quivering chest against his, my face in the crook his neck.

I was shaking so badly.

Yet the key was still in my hands.

"What were you thinking, Allie?" Peter's voice pulled me out of my reverie and I sniffed, though nothing could be heard above the sound of me quivering.

Perhaps I shouldn't tell them anything.

_A/N: Thoughts are thoroughly appreciated :)_

**_P.S CHECK OUT MY NEW NARNIA FIC. "KING OF ANYTHING" You might like it :)_**


	12. Oh Allie

**_Disclaimer: _**_Nothing is mine. Everything used -characters, world- is the property of C.S Lewis._

**_A/N: _**_I know I can't say anything to make up for those long months without any updates but I had lost my muse for this one. Things were hectic and I was focused on something entireley else. Anyhow, here it is. I guess all I needed was to watch Narnia again and BHAM back came my muse. This chapter is a bit of a filler but I promise the next one will be up soon. I swear! Honestly! Even though I have no time at all. The Voyage of the Dawn Treader will be out here soon so I'll be going to watch that one next week :) I'll try to have the next chapter up by then :) Furthermore, thank you all for your persistance. I love the fact that you guys like this story :) So thank you very much._

_Last chapter till we dive into the the Lion, the Witch, the Wardrobe time-line._

_Oh Allie, _

I pushed the golden key into the lock again. Forcing it to turn so the door would click open. The force I put behind that simple movement would've made the brittle thing break, or so I thought. Because it was still here, in my hands. Perhaps the key was stronger than it looked like. Or perhaps, I wasn't as strong as I wanted to be. Either way, the key was still intact. And the door still locked. A trickling sensation at the back of my throat pushed me back into reality and I coughed a few times. Each more violent than the other. My nose was clotted with snot and my eyes burned. A shiver ran down my spine.

So I had a cold after my little stunt. Which was to be expected, after all, it was practically November. And winters were rather chilly in England. I sniffed loudly and shoved the brittle key into the lock again. Urging it to move. I wasn't sure why I was so persistent to see this door open. It wasn't as if there was something behind it worth seeing, at least, not for me. But I wanted something else to focus on. Something that didn't involve me.

"What do you think you're doing?" I dropped the key on the floor as I turned around startled. Mrs. Macready's dark eyes were glaring at me. Her expression stern.

"I-I-I-" I stuttered and I quickly got to my feet. I tried to straighten my dress as I racked my brain for possible explanations, but then I saw that there was no way to possibly explain what I was doing. After all, it was exactly what it looked like.

I opened my mouth to apologise when a series of throat murdering coughs escaped my mouth. I put the back of my hand against my mouth, trying to keep it in. My eyes watered and brimmed over.

Mrs. Macready gave me a thoughtful look and seemed to hold her own tongue. Her eyes then fell on the key that was now on the floor. I gulped as she reached out to it and picked it up. "What's this? Where did you find this?" I blinked a few times.

"I-I-I don't know. O-outside." I lied and she frowned before nodding and pursing her lips.

"Well, off you go then." She grabbed hold of my shoulder and pushed me towards the stairs. "Perhaps you'd like a cup of tea." I gave her a weak smile.

"Of course." I murmured and I moved to the stairs carefully. Still feeling her glare burn a hole in the back of my head.

"And Alexandra." It was the first time she had ever called me by my given name. "There is nothing behind this door that can hold your interest. It's best if you just let it be." I gave her a brief nod before quickly scurrying down the corridor. I sniffed again, my face burning with more than just the shame at being caught.

What was I doing in the first place?

I hadn't spoken to Peter after what happened yesterday afternoon. He was incredibly upset at what I had done. He didn't realise that it was all in good fun. It just got out of control which wasn't my fault because I couldn't control it either. He didn't see that of course. He only saw the worst parts. The things that weren't my fault in the first place. His angry looks tell me enough and the fact he tried to hover was confirmation that I had fuelled his hero complex. The exact thing I wanted to avoid yet managed to do the opposite.

I sighed and ascended the stairs to the hallway. It was eerily quiet and I only contributed to that factor. I suppose Mrs. Macready was glad that us brats were finally keeping our mouths shut. I suppose anything of the sort would make Mrs. Macready happy. After all, it was rather obvious she had a strong dislike toward children. Even though Peter and I had long passed the 'children' phase. I moved through the kitchen door into the garden. Perhaps some fresh air would do me good and the chill evoked shivers that wracked my body.

"Allie?" Susan's voice cut off my inner monologue and I turned around. Confronted with the brunette. "What are you doing?" I shrugged.

"Taking a walk." I muttered lowly and she glanced disapprovingly at me.

"You're not going to the lake are you?" Had I told you that Susan didn't trust me at all? Her constant jabs at reminding me what had happened annoyed me and I was surprised how much it actually irritated me. I mean, yes Susan knew how to get on my last nerve but this was exceptional.

"No!" I responded dismissively. "Can't I take a walk?" She pressed her lips together and frowned before shaking her head.

"I'll come with you." She told me and I inhaled sharply. Trying to keep myself from lashing out. "And wear a coat Allie, you're already ill."

"I'm not ill."I gritted out. "And I'm not cold." I tried to hold in the sniffle that was desperate to escape.

"That's the fever speaking. You're burning up!" She put her hand on my forehead and I pushed away from her. Crossing my arms in front of my chest defiantly. I eyed her carefully, trying to keep myself cool. She was talking rubbish. I didn't have a fever nor a temperature. I was merely tired. And her being here, nagging me didn't do anything better either.

"Just stop it Susan!" I exclaimed loudly as I pushed away her arm that was itching to feel my forehead again. "Just stop it!" I repeated again. I took a deep breath as the cold wind blew past me. "I'm fine, you don't need to keep mothering me. I can take care of myself."

Susan blinked a few times and I could see the hurt in her eyes. She wasn't happy, no not at all. She was hurt and I knew I deserved everything she would throw back at me because she was trying to be a friend. But right now, I just wanted to be alone. Or a way back home. Because everything changed the second we came here, for the worst. And it was more than I could take.

"I mean it." I continued. "You need to stop hovering. Both you and Peter. I understand what happened wasn't really one of my brightest ideas but accidents happen. You can stop reminding me since it's obvious how you feel about it. There is no need to keep telling me how stupid I was. I understand, alright? I was stupid and the only thing I can do right is making mistakes." I could feel the burning behind my eyes as I realised I was ranting. I couldn't even stop. Words escaped my mouth so incredibly fast that I could barely keep track of it. "But you can lay off for a while." Susan was staring back at me thoughtfully. I knew she was itching to reply back but I wasn't interested at all so I turned around and found myself walking into a solid wall.

One that was named Peter Pevensie.

I groaned inwardly as Peter grabbed hold of my shoulders and put distance between the two of us. Something I didn't particularly like. The warmth his body radiated was tempting especially with the chill in the air.

"Peter." I brought out as I put my cold hands on his. He stiffened slightly before grasping my hands in his, trying to warm them up.

"Allie, what are the two of you doing? It's freezing outside." He turned his eyes to Susan who had a glare on her face and frowned as Peter turned his indignation to her.

"We were taking a walk." I pulled my hands out of his. Every fibre in my being protesting. I ignored it. "Last I checked I didn't need to ask your permission." I snapped and Peter narrowed his eyes.

"You're still going on about that?" He asked me angrily.

"Well, it's hard to forget since the two of you." I pointed at Susan and him. "Are keeping tabs on me. I'm fine, alright. What I did was stupid and like I told Susan just now, you can stop making me feel like an idiot." I pushed past Peter as my throat burned and let out a few coughs. It felt like there were razors in my throat. Cutting open my throat from the inside as acid was poured into it. It was hurting so much. Perhaps a cup of tea would settle it down. I ignored the raised voices of Susan and Peter and entered the kitchen, the warmth of the house warming me up immediately. I moved to the kettle and wondered if there was still some hot water in it.

As I busied myself with the tea both Susan and Peter entered the kitchen. I didn't pay them any attention as I heard Susan's footsteps leave the kitchen. Leaving me alone with Peter. I sighed. It had been a long time since Peter and I had been alone. I had avoided him for a while now.

"Susan told me you have a fever." Peter's voice was near and I rolled my eyes. His concern incredibly sweet but not necessary.

"You must've heard her wrong." I responded as I poured some tea in a cup. "You want some tea?" I asked him, not bothering to wait for a reply as I poured a second cup. I set it on the kitchen table as Peter heaved a deep sigh. His exasperation obvious on the grimace he wore.

"Allie." He was almost whining. "Can you please just be honest. How are you feeling?" He grabbed my arm and put the cup I was holding on the table too. His hands were settled on my hips and my nose burned. I mentally groaned. I will not sneeze on Peter, I will not sneeze on Peter. Oh God, I can't help but sneeze on Peter. I turned my head away and sneezed, putting my hand against my mouth.

"Bless you." I sniffed and turned back to Peter. "Here." He handed me a handkerchief and I mumbled a thank you before taking it. "So you were saying?" There was an underlying tension catching up with us and I glared at him.

"That didn't mean anything, Pete!" I informed him. I let out a sigh. "Peter, I'm alright. I'm just feeling a bit under the weather but I'm sure I'll be feeling fine by dinner." Peter's eyes betrayed the fact he didn't believe me and it only fuelled my anger.

"Right." Was his only answer and I rolled my eyes.

"Just... let me be alone for a while."

_**XXXXXXXX**_

There was a heavy pounding against the window. I could barely make out the view outside because of the rain. I was in the library, feeling nothing but horrible. My head was throbbing heavily and my nose was closed up. I was cold, I could feel it but my skin was hot to the touch which seemed such a contrast in what I was actually feeling. In response I felt angry for everyone being right. Especially Peter because I could practically picture the "I told you so" speech right here, right now. I pulled the quilt over my arms and huddled closer to the fire. I had to admit, Professor Kirke's library was magnificent. Massive in fact. He had every book you could think of and if you wanted some privacy this was the place to be. Enough spots to hide or make yourself comfortable at. Right now I wouldn't want to trade with anyone to leave my warm spot in front of the open fire.

It was nearing six and I knew that Mrs. Macready would call us for supper in a while. But honestly said, I wasn't hungry at all. Just incredibly fatigued. I just wanted to crawl up and sleep the whole night away. But I couldn't even make myself go down a staircase through the corridor into my room, let alone go to dinner.

The clock struck six and I could hear Mrs. Macready's voice calling for us. I let out a sigh. I was already on Mrs. Macready's bad side, perhaps it would be better for me not to test her patience again. I pushed aside the quilt and put my feet on the floor. The cold seeping in immediately. Even though my skin felt hot to the touch, my hands were clammy and I was freezing. I wrapped my arms around myself, rubbing my arms with my hands.

I could hear the footsteps of the Pevensies heading towards the kitchen as I ascended the staircase above them. Edmund was provoking Lucy again who was still trying to ignore her brother, not doing that well of a job because I heard her yell something. Susan intervening immediately. I exhaled slowly, feeling my head spin slightly, closing my eyes. I grabbed hold of the banister when I heard another pair of footsteps. I opened my eyes and wasn't surprised to see Peter at the bottom of the stairs.

"Peter." I exhaled slowly. "What are you doing here?"

He frowned and eyed me peculiarly. "I was just waiting for you." He defended. "You don't look that well."

"You really know how to flatter a girl, don't you Pete?" I was trying to lighten up the air but Peter didn't respond and I found myself irritated again.

"Look, Peter, I know you think I'm not capable of taking care of myself. But I'm fine." I emphasised as I reached the end of the stairs. I was standing in front of Peter. "Really, I. Am. Fine." I pushed past him as a dizzy spell hit me and I faltered slightly, putting my hands in front of me, trying to find my equilibrium again.

A pair of hands grabbed hold of my arm as my knees wavered. "Allie?" Peter's voice was urgent and I mumbled something inaudibly. "Bloody-" He muttered something that didn't register in my mind as I lowered myself to the floor. Peter's arm was around my waist. "Are you alright?" He demanded frantically. "Deep breaths." He ordered me and I took in a deep breath, trying to sharpen the blur of a vision I had. I heard Peter call out Mrs. Macready's name. Peter's face was now hovering above me as gravity pulled my head down.

"Oh dear, what happened?"

"I don't know. She was alright at first." Peter responded and I wanted to say something. But my mouth felt like it was glued shut. My head filled with bricks as my hands were on the floor, trying to keep my weight upright.

"I'll call for a doctor. Get her back to bed." I closed my eyes.

A few seconds later I found myself being lowered on a bed as someone pulled off my shoes. Someone gently cupping my face and brushing away strands of hair. Their hands were cold to the touch, their hands like gentle butterflies. I had no idea where I was and my body felt motionless. I couldn't find my limbs, nor move them.

"She's so pale." Susan's voice was soft and came from somewhere on my right.

"Because she's sick." Peter responded harshly. He sounded worry but that was somewhat concealed under the thick layer of irritation. "And she's been so bloody stubborn the entire time." He sighed and I felt the mattress sink beneath his weight. I felt him hold my hand.

"We both know how Allie is." Susan continued. "She's not going to listen to anyone but herself."

Peter scoffed. "The day Allie will listen to anyone is probably the day she'll decide to grow up." I had to admit that this was a bit of a blow to the chest. I knew that I wasn't that mature but I never had intended to let things get this far.

"That's a bit harsh Peter." Susan murmured.

"It's the truth." I let out a sigh and the conversation halted immediately.

"Allie?" Peter's voice was near my ear and I fluttered my eyes, slowly opening my eyes. He was effectively blocking the harsh light that shone in my eyes. "Susan, see whether Mrs. Macready has called the doctor." I heard her footsteps leave the room.

"Hi." I murmured and Peter slowly shook his head, though relief was evident on his face. I put my hands on either side of my and tried to push myself into a more upright position. Peter put his hands on my arms, halting me any further.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Not waiting for an answer. "Lie down, Allie. You just fainted." I groaned, now realising how horribly embarrassing this was.

"Peter, it was just a bit of a spell. I'm alright." I told him and I tried to get upright again but Peter's glare made it impossible to move.

"Humour me Allie." He gritted out. "Mrs. Macready must be here soon with a doctor." I groaned again. "I don't want to hear you complaining Allie. You're ill." I rolled my eyes, making my head spin again and I collapsed against my pillow.

I didn't say much afterwards. Since the doctor came almost immediately after I stopped speaking to him. I knew that Peter was worried. The gesture sweet and kind. But I didn't want that constant worry hovering on his mind. I wanted my Peter. One that was fun and even though uptight was weak to my persuasion in any form. The one that existed when we were young. It seemed there was a difference between the two of us.

He had matured and I was in the same spot as ever. Not moving, standing still.

And I knew what the catalyst was. This bloody war. One we didn't want to be part of but it had the whole of Europe in its grip and we were merely collateral damage. It didn't matter, we didn't matter. It just had to happen this way.

And I had no say in it whatsoever.

"Did you hear that Allie? You need to rest." Mrs. Macready's voice was kind but penetrating to say and I nodded absentmindedly. "I will get you some soup."

I couldn't remember the doctor leaving. Nor could I remember whether Peter had stayed or left.

Maybe things really did needed to change.

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

"Lucy, really. You don't have to stay with me." I told Lucy. Overnight I had started to feel even worse. The doctor had predicted it but he said I would be up and about in no time. If only I let my body rest. So here I was, confined to my bed. With someone hovering all day long. At least it wasn't Mrs. Macready.

"I don't mind." Lucy replied eagerly. "You're the only being nice to me anyway." I gave her a small smile.

"You know that's not true Lucy." I contradicted her. It was just the whole Narnia business. She was just a bit too enthusiastic about this game she kept on playing. "Edmund is just giving you a rough time. Do not take him seriously." I told her and she nodded.

"Have you spoken to Peter?" Lucy asked oh so slyly. I sighed and turned on my pillow. I had seen myself in the mirror. I looked horrid. Pale, my dark hair contrasting vividly against the skin.

"No." I sighed. "And I'm not planning on speaking to him either." This was mostly due to the fact my pride was hurt. I had shown Peter exactly what I was.

An immature girl.

No wonder Peter was trying to get me alone to break things off gently.

"But Allie, he is your beau." She pointed out and I gave her a small smile. Not for long.

"Just let it go, Lucy." I murmured tiredly as I tried to get comfortable. I heard Lucy sigh dejectedly.

"Fine." Her voice was little and I did feel bad for brushing her off like that, but I didn't have that much of a choice. I just didn't want to involve many people with what was coming up. I had to do it myself this time.

"Why don't you go outside?" I suggested. "It's a lovely day and granted we don't get many here in England. So go ahead. I won't do much but sleep anyways." Lucy pursed her lips but nodded.

"Alright." She moved to my bed and gave me a brief kiss on the cheek. I smiled at her.

"Thanks Lu." She smiled back before leaving the room with her drawing pad. I turned on my side, facing the room exhaling sharply. My throat still ached but at least it was better. And my fever, which had become worse, was getting better. The only thing that remained were the thick clots of fog in my head. I was still so incredibly groggy.

Somewhere in the process of finding my little aches and hurts I fell asleep. Hearing the glass break in the background as I heard Peter's voice shout.

"_Run"_

**_A/N: _**_Chapter dedicated to Mairenn, for being a brilliant rock... _


End file.
